La Voluntad de Fuego
by Takeshi Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Esta es la historia de un niño dejado de lado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos y condenado a tener una carga que el no escogió tener, este niño tendrá la pesada tarea de salvar al mundo de un terrible mal y traer la paz a todos. Su camino no sera sencillo, y sus enemigos harán lo posible para ponerlo de su lado o, en su defecto, asesinarlo.
1. 0: Origin

_Hola a todos los lectores, si se preguntan que sucede, pues...no estoy satisfecho por el curso que tomo la historia. Esta es una de las primeras que hice, y le tengo mucho aprecio para dejarla perder._

 _Es por eso que decidí reescribirla, como otras que tengo, y esperar que salgan mucho mejor ahora que tengo más experiencia._

 _También quiero preguntarles si prefieren esta forma de actualizar (Reemplazar los viejos capítulos) o si prefieren que borre los viejos y suba los nuevos. Por favor, dejen sus respuestas en los review o en los PM. Son libres de continuar leyendo._

* * *

 _ **0: Naruto: The Origin.**_

Hasta las estrellas más brillantes, tienen comienzos en la más profunda oscuridad. Así era para Uzumaki Naruto, que con solo diez años veía con una profunda tristeza su hogar desde la parte más alta de la villa: La Montaña Hokage.

Desde el rostro del Shodai podía apreciar el esplendor del atardecer curvarse y resonar con las luces de la villa, como un mágico espectáculo de otro mundo. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pues nadie estaba allí para verle fríamente, apartarlo o simplemente ignorarlo. Allí podía estar en paz consigo mismo, y escuchar sus pensamientos.

Desde que tenía memoria, todos volcaban sobre el sus penas. Podía sentir como su oscuridad se aferraba a su cuerpo como tentáculos, causándole un intenso dolor. Eso le hacia entender lo que los demás sentían, y compartir ese sufrimiento lo había hecho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ser.

La tristeza de su madre al saber que sus hijos cargaban con una carga demasiado pesada, la preocupación de su padre por el futuro. El dolor y el resentimiento de los aldeanos, que habían perdido demasiado cuando el Kyūbi atacó. La pena que sentía el Sandaime por no poder hacer mucho para aliviar su dolor.

Era por eso que estaba allí, donde los sentimientos de la aldea no le llegaban. Quería ayudarlos a dejar de sufrir, pero no sabía cómo. Y ellos no le dejaban acercarse, pues veían en el algo que no había.

De su familia, era el único que tenía esa capacidad: Sentir las emociones de los demás, y poder ser afectado por ellas. Por eso, sus padres decidieron apartarlo, esperando que así su dolor no le afectara.

Sus hermanos no sabían de esto, y simplemente pensaban que lo apartaban porque no tenía potencial o algo por el estilo. Ellos, Menma y Miaka, se divertían molestándolo pese a que él era mayor por un año que ellos. Sencillamente no podía lastimarlos, pues eran sus adorados hermanos.

Aún podía recordarla.

La lectura que hace dos años cambió su vida, y le mostró la razón del odio de la villa.

El día de su nacimiento no era alegre, no como debería haber sido.

Un extraño enmascarado había irrumpido en el recinto donde su madre había dado a luz, lo apartó de ella y haciendo uso del Dōjutsu Legendario de los Uchiha, el Sharingan, liberó a la bestia que había sido encarcelada dentro de ella: El Kyūbi no Youko.

Con ella, desató la furia destructiva de un Biju sobre la villa, acabando con miles de vidas. Ese día mucha gente pudo sentir en carne propia lo que era la verdadera destrucción.

Minato hizo su mayor esfuerzo para controlar la situación, superando inmensamente sus límites en una noche: Detuvo al Kyūbi con sus propias manos antes de dejarlo en manos de Hiruzen, se enfrentó al poderoso Enmascarado para arrebatarle su control de la bestia, y junto a Kushina hicieron un sellado que salvaría la aldea.

Convocaron a la mismísima muerte, el Shinigami, haciendo uso del jutsu prohibido "Shiki Fūin" y le pidieron que sellara a la bestia en su hijo.

A cambio, ellos le darían lo que el quisiera. Pero el Shinigami respondió:

" _No hacen falta sobornos, humanos de espíritu noble. Solo les diré esto: Su Hijo estará maldito hasta el final de los tiempos, y su única salvación será el suave tacto del cariño sincero. El Destino así lo ha querido, y aunque quisiera, no puedo cambiar lo que ha sido escrito"_

Y con esas palabras, selló al zorro en el interior del niño, pero algo curioso sucedió. De la bestia, dos esferas rojizas se desprendieron y cayeron a pies de la pareja.

La muerte anunció: _"Parece que el Destino es caprichoso. El Poder del Zorro se ha desprendido de su cuerpo, y tomado forma física. Pero para que no vuelva a su cuerpo, debe ser sellado"_ Y tras decir eso, desapareció.

Fue así que, un año después, a sus recién nacidos hermanos se les fue sellado el Poder del Zorro en su interior. Ellos fueron aclamados como héroes, mientras que él fue temido y despreciado por poseer el alma del zorro en su interior.

Pasaron los años, y todos vivieron como una feliz familia. Hasta que sucedió: Cuatro años después del accidente, los tres hermanos despertaron los poderes que habían ganado de la muerte.

Menma y Miaka ganaron un increíble chakra, que aunaba la gran regeneración de los Uzumaki. En sus mejillas aparecieron tres marcas semejantes a los bigotes del zorro, como muestra inquebrantable de su influencia en ellos. Naruto, en cambio, solo ganó su Detección de Emociones y unas cantidades de chakra que, si bien mayores al promedio, no igualaban a las de sus hermanos.

Después de eso Minato y Kushina empezaron el prematuro entrenamiento del trío de hermanos. Pero con el paso del tiempo, la condición del rubio lo obligó a entrenar por separado. Poco a poco, fue siendo apartado del resto y relegado a una vida solitaria.

El deseaba tener amigos, jugar y crecer como un niño normal, pero no era fácil. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, riendo e intentando divertirse haciéndole bromas a otros. Quería que le prestaran atención, quería ser alguien, alguien importante

Un día mientras jugaba en el despacho de su padre, escuchó sus pasos y se escondió en el armario. Ese día se enteró de algo que jamás debió conocer.

Su tío Jiraiya llegó junto a su padre, ambos con caras de preocupación.

—Y bien, dime que sucedió Sensei —Preguntó el Yondaime sentándose en su escritorio.

El peliblanco dio un profundo suspiro.— La profecía a cambiado, Minato.

Minato abrió enormes sus ojos, lleno de ofuscación. Naruto podía sentir sus sentimientos: Miedo, dolor, y las más fuerte de todas, preocupación.— ¿Qué es lo que dice ahora?

El Sannin afirmó su voz y dijo con voz solemne:—

" _De la Oscuridad el Mundo ha de Cuidarse_

 _Viejos Males se Levantarán, Uniéndose a Nuevos Objetivos_

 _Ojo en la Luna, Muertos que se Levantan, El Ancestro_

 _y una Unión para Confrontarlos_

 _Involucrados en Esto se Verán Tres_

 _Uno Cargando con las Penas del Mundo, y con un Alma que no le Pertenece_

 _Otro que Abrumado por el Odio y la Sangre Derramada, Verá en la Luz una Esperanza Difusa_

 _y Aquel que los Unirá, El que Resolverá los Viejos Conflictos._

 _Juntos, la Salvación habrán de Traer,_

 _o Ante la Oscuridad Caer"_

—¿Qué piensas, Minato? Esta profecía es muy compleja, pero creo entender una o dos cosas de ella. —Comentó Jiraiya con la mano en su mentón.

El rubio asintió.— Si, es cierto. Hablaremos esto con el Consejo para llegar a una decisión razonable. Espero y ellos tengan alguna idea de lo que significa.

El no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba esa profecía, pero desde entonces la preocupación de sus padres crecía, y con ello también crecía el dolor que le causaban a su hijo. Además, esa profecía lo motivó a superar sus límites. No solo por el, sino para que sus padres dejaran de angustiarse y pudieran volver a ser una familia.

Con ese sentimiento en su corazón, a los seis años comenzó a entrenar con su abuela Tsunade, ya que sus padres esperaban que el Chakra Médico pudiera aunque sea ayudarlo a aliviar el dolor que le provocaban las emociones de los demás. Su progreso fue acelerado, y cuando cumplió ocho, ya había dominado los principios básicos del Iryō Ninjutsu.

A los nueve intentó hacer contacto con la bestia en su interior, sin tener éxito alguno. Tal vez era la falta de chakra u otra razón externa, pero cuando se concentraba en su sello y entraba a lo más recóndito de su conciencia, solo había una enorme puerta cerrada con sellos.

El rubio suspiró y se levantó. Hoy era un dia especial, o al menos debería serlo. Era su cumpleaños, el cual irónicamente compartía con sus hermanos, y eso no ayudaba. Comenzó a bajar la colina, mientras pensaba en ellos.

Desde que tenía memoria, ellos lo habían molestado por no tener un chakra enorme como el de ellos, o por ser apartado del resto. Eso había aumentado su ego hasta los límites de la sanidad, llenando sus corazones de orgullo y fomentando que siguieran fortaleciéndose con arrogancia. Era también por ello que se había esforzado en superar sus límites, para poder igualarlos.

Entrenaba hasta que desfallecía, estudiaba hasta el cansancio, y rebuscaba en lo profundo de la biblioteca algo que le diera lo que anhelaba: Una oportunidad, algo que le permitiera salir de la oscuridad.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su hogar: Una gran residencia de tamaño semejante a la de los Hyūga, con un patio amplio que se encontraba lleno de invitados. Gente que había sido invitada a conocer, o simplemente a celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hermanos. Naruto no era tan famoso como ellos, y por su habilidad y condición, a los pocos que sabían de su existencia se les aconsejaba no acercarse a el.

Hermosas luces flotantes adornaban la celebración, titilando como estrellas de colores variados. El rubio sonrió casi inconscientemente, esas fiestas siempre eran hermosas, aunque no fuesen solo para el.

Subió hasta su habitación, que era mucho más simple que la de sus hermanos, y se colocó sus mejores prendas. Una Yukata blanca con espirales naranjas adornando las mangas, un obi naranja, y un hakama blanco. Esas eran quizás unas de las pocas cosas que sus padres le habían regalado.

Ya en la fiesta, pudo distinguir a algunos de sus amigos, quienes al verlo también se acercaron.

—Felicidades, Naruto-kun —Comentó una niña de su edad con largo cabello rubio platinado y ojos aguamarina. Ella usaba un kimono violeta con adornos en forma de flor blancos. Al principio tenía una gran sonrisa, pero luego hizo una mueca de lamento.— ¿Hoy también?

El rubio asintió con pesadez, pero embozó una sonrisa. Ella, al igual que sus amigos, sabían de su situación. Podía sentir la rabia que les daba el cómo lo trataba su familia, como un leve escozor en la piel.— No te preocupes, Ino-chan. No me importa. Además, ¡Me alegra verlos a todos aquí´Ttebayo! 

Unos de sus pocos amigos eran los Herederos de los Clanes de Konoha, bueno, unos de ellos. Los que estaban allí eran el nuevo trío Ino-Shika-Cho, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji; y el hijo de la líder del Clan Inuzuka, Inuzuka Kiba y su perro Akamaru.

—Esos dos ya deberían darse cuenta de tu existencia —Dijo Shikamaru viendo el cielo con aburrimiento, vistiendo un soso kimono negro. Sus sentimientos siempre eran monótonos, pero por lo menos concisos. Era de lejos la persona que menos le costaba comprender lo que sentía.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua. El usaba un sencillo kimono café sin ningún adorno.— Esos bastardos...¡Oh, cierto! Te trajimos algo.

De su espalda Ino sacó una elaborada caja de regalo, firmada por el grupo entero. Y dentro había...

—¡Yosh! ¡Ramen!

—J-jeje, sabía que te gustaría —Comentó Ino con una ceja temblando al ver como devoraba el Ramen como si fuera un lobo hambriento. Bueno, por lo menos era de edición limitada.— También es de parte de Teuchi-san y Ayame-san, así que no olvides darles gracias ¿Si?

—El "chom chomp" tiene un buen apetito. Eso es bueno —Comentó Choji comiendo una bolsa de frituras. El usaba un kimono rojizo con diversos adornos café y negro.

—Naruto. —Todos voltearon a ver. Era el Sandaime Hokage, quien con una sonrisa veía al joven protagonista. El resto se disperso, queriendo darle privacidad a su amigo. Todos sabían que de todos los amigos adultos de Naruto, el antiguo Hokage era tal vez el más importante.— Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad? Felicidades.

—¡Muchas gracias, Ossan!

El viejo soltó unas pocas risas y sacó un regalo de su espalda, con un curioso empapelado de babosas y sapos. Al instante supo de quiénes era el regalo.— Esto lo conseguimos mis estudiantes y yo, espero que te guste.

Dentro había un objeto curioso.

Era similar a un diapasón, hecho de un metal muy brillante y un poco más grande que un kunai. Adicional a eso, tenia un mango azul oscuro muy cómodo al tacto. En el pomo tenía una curiosa esfera redonda transparente, al tocarla pudo sentir un leve calor provenir de ella.

—Es un nuevo tipo de arma que los artesanos de Tsuchi no kuni estaban investigando. Jiraiya logró encontrar esta, y con ayuda de Tsunade, hicimos esto. La apodamos "Kirameki" (Centelleo). —Explicó el anciano con una leve sonrisa.— Intenta darle chakra al arma.

Naruto hizo lo pedido, concentrándose visiblemente. Con un "Shu" audible, una delgada y brillante hoja azul se había formado entre las dos barras de metal.

—El metal del que esta hecho absorbe, concentra y estimula el chakra que obtiene, creando una hoja delgada pero resistente. —Explicó viendo divertido como el rubio ondeaba de un lado a otro la hoja con los ojos brillantes.— Una vez aprendas a canalizar tu afinidad en ella, seguro obtendrás grandes resultados.

—¡Muchas gracias´Ttebayo, Ossan! Dale mis gracias al Ero-Sannin y a Oba-san. —Comentó el rubio, ansioso de entrenar con su nueva arma. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al viejo sobre consejos para usarla cuando...

—¡Ehhh...Naruto! —El grito llamó la atención del rubio, quien volteo con curiosidad. Esa curiosidad se convirtió en felicidad cuando vio quien era, o mejor dicho, quiénes eran.

—¡Oye Naruto! ¡Estoy a punto de despertar el Sharingan! —Dijo Sasuke, vestido con una Yukata negra con el símbolo Uchiha en el pecho. La familia Uchiha era otro de sus amigos, ellos sabían de su situación y el cómo lo trataban. El pelinegro le agradaba, aunque fuera un poco egocéntrico.

—Eso dijiste hace un mes, y el anterior, y el anterior a ese sabes —Dijo el rubio con cara de palo.

—Así es, eso significa que pronto lo haré —Dijo riendo con aires de grandeza. Tal vez pensaba que mientras más veces lo dijera, más rápido se cumpliría.

Una chica de su misma edad, muy parecida al pelinegro, suspiró pesadamente.— Sasuke-nii, ya deberías dejar de decir. ¿Eres una grabadora?

Ella era su hermana gemela, Satsuki. Con un largo cabello azabache atado en una cola alta, y unos hermosos ojos como piedra volcánica, tenia un rostro mucho más expresivo que el de sus hermanos.

—¡Callate! Solo estas celosa porque el poder Uchiha despertará en mi interior y me convertiré en el ninja más fuerte de la familia. ¡Más fuerte que Madara e Izuna! —Proclamó el azabache con aires de grandeza, comenzando así una divertida discusión con su hermana. Naruto solo sonrió nerviosamente, cuando se ponían así, solo una persona podía detenerlos, y esa era...

—Sasuke, Satsuki, suficiente —Exclamó el mayor de los tres, Itachi, con un rostro falto de sentimientos. Luego suspiró y les dio la espalda, para decir algo que normalmente no diría.— Además, Sasuke, primero debes superarme para llegar al nivel de los Hermanos Uchiha, y aunque lo hicieras, nunca serás tan genial como yo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con su declaración, aunque en cierta forma tenía razón. El estilo de Itachi era por mucho superior al de su hermano.

—Es cierto —Reconoció el azabache menor con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

— _Debe ser duro para el aceptar eso_ —Pensó el rubio, sabiendo muy bien la cantidad de orgullo que Sasuke emanaba a diario.

—Oi oi, ¿Ya le dieron sus regalos a Naruto-chan? —Preguntó una hermosa y sonriente mujer de cabello azabache, ojos del mismo color, y una figura triunfadora pese a su edad. Ella era Mikoto, la madre del trío, y otro de los pocos adultos que se relacionaban con el rubio. Usaba un hermoso kimono celeste con mariposas blancas danzando por la tela.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido —Dijo la pequeña pelinegra abrazando a Naruto.

—Satsuki-chan ¿Q-que haces? —Preguntó nervioso. No sabia porque, pero últimamente se sentía extraño cuando ella estaba muy cerca. Ella se separo de él diciendo listo, y se dió cuenta de que sentía algo en su cuello. Cuando se fijó vio que era un collar, uno muy bien hecho, una cuerda con magatamas y el en centro un bonito dije en forma de espiral.

—¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias Satsuki-chan! —Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, sin darse cuenta que la pobre chica estaba como un tomate.— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta, sin ver como Mikoto reía suavemente murmurando "el amor joven...Fufufu".

—Si, si, lo estoy —Dijo desviando la mirada y juntando sus manos, haciendo pensar al rubio que era una especie de enfermedad o algo así.

—Esto es de mi parte —Dijo Itachi sacando un rollo de tela cubierto por sellos negros. Al tocarla, envolvieron el brazo izquierdo del rubio.— Es algo en lo que eh estado trabajando. Use Fūinjutsu para cubrir la tela. Si atrapas algo con ella, lo cubrirá con un patrón de sellos maldito que restringirá sus movimientos.

—Sugee —Comentó el rubio viendo como la tela ondulaba un poco en su brazo. Ya se le ocurrían unas formas de usarla.— ¡Muchas gracias, Itachi!

—Jeje, no es nada. —El pelinegro acarició la cabeza del pequeño rubio con una media sonrisa.

—Es tu turno Sasuke-chan ¿Y tu regalo? —Preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa.

—¿Mi regalo? ¿El regalo de Naruto? ¿El de su cumpleaños? ¿A ese regalo te refieres? —Dijo Sasuke con clara preocupación en su cara mientras escondía algo detrás de su espalda. Su madre asintió sin dejar esa sonrisa, cubierta de un aura intimidante.

—Oh claro —Dijo Sasuke buscando entre sus bolsas.— Oh rayos, parece que lo olvide en casa, ¡Enseguida vuelvo! —Dijo antes de salir pitando de allí, tan rápido que le parecía extraño.

—Bien, mi turno —Dijo Mikoto acercándose a el, antes de ser interrumpida.

—Todos, ¿Me pueden prestar su atención por favor? —Exclamó su padre parado sobre una pequeña tarima, todos voltearon a verlo. A su lado estaban parados sus hermanos y su madre.— Quisiera dar un importante anuncio, aprovechando que están aquí reunidos. Quiero decir que finalmente hoy quiero declarar quien de mis hijos será el cabeza del clan Namikaze, será mi querido hijo Menma.

Todos aplaudieron con gran emoción, pero el rubio estaba más que destrozado. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, hasta el punto en que sus propias emociones comenzaron a lastimarlo.

—¿Estas bien, Naruto? —Preguntó Mikoto preocupada, al ver como el rubio comenzaba a hiperventilarse. El podía sentir su dolor, su rabia, y su preocupación por el. También podía sentir emociones similares en Hiruzen e Itachi.

En casos en los que hay múltiples herederos para el puesto de Líder de Clan, usualmente es el mayor el que recibe el título. También se podía competir por el, siendo el más fuerte el ganador.

Pero en este caso, ellos decidieron obviar esas dos reglas y dejarlo a el solamente con el castigo por perder: Destierro. Era eso, o ser reducido a un simple esclavo.

—He de decir, que me siento muy orgulloso del progreso de mi hijo. Sus habilidades son por encima del promedio, y es por ello que le pedí a mi sensei, el Gama Sennin, que lo entrenara. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió.— Creo que es adecuado decir, que es digno de ser candidato a ser el próximo Hokage de la aldea.

En ese momento, algo dentro del rubio se rompió en miles de trozos.

No solo lo que le correspondía por derecho, sino también sus sueños y esperanzas. Había llegado a su límite.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! —Gritó con fuerza, alcanzando los oídos de todos. Sus padres lo vieron con sorpresa, como si no supieran que el también vivía en la casa o que también era su cumpleaños. Eso, junto a sus sentimientos de confusión, aunaron a la furia que tanto tiempo llevaba cociéndose en su interior.

—¿N-Naruto? —Dijo su padre, todos lo miraban

Caminó hasta frente a la tarima, donde se había abierto un gran circulo. Apretó con fuerzas su arma, y gritó:—¡Menma! ¡Ejerzo mi derecho de defender mi titulo como cabeza de la familia!

—Espera Naruto déjame...—Trato de hablar su padre para ser interrumpido. De todas formas el rubio no tenía pensado escucharle.

—¡Por supuesto Aniki! ¡Veamos quien es mejor! —dijo Menma saltando de la tarima con una sonrisa desafiante.

Ambos eran muy parecidos, solo se diferenciaban en que Menma tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos violeta como los de su madre, y en las tres marcas en su mejilla que mostraban su estatus como recipiente del poder de Kyūbi. El usaba una elaborada Yukata blanca con el símbolo de Uzumaki en el pecho, y con detalles dorados como hojas.

—¡Vamos Menma-sama! —Dijo un invitado.  
—¡Muéstrenos su poder! —Dijo otro.

Básicamente Menma era el favorito, ni siquiera sus padres apoyaban a Naruto, aunque suponía que era por el hecho de que saben que no le han enseñado nada y que Menma es un chico talentoso, eso lo deprimía.

—¡Vamos Naruto-kun! —Un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Era Satsuki, apoyándolo. A su voz se le sumaron las de sus amigos herederos, llenándolo de sus emociones confiadas.

Podía ver a un lado de ella a Mikoto, quien mirando a su hija volvió a poner su mirada en mi, junto sus manos al rededor de su boca como un megáfono y grito.

—¡Adelante Naruto-chan! ¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz! —Grito Mikoto también, todos la vieron, en especial Kushina que parecía sorprendida. Desde hace tiempo que la amistad de ella y Mikoto estaba muy mal, pero no esperaba que ella hiciera eso.

—¡Tu puedes Naruto! —dijo Itachi en voz alta, aunque sin cambiar su expresión seria, eso sorprendió a todos. Itachi sabía lo duro que el entrenaba, rayos, incluso le había pedido ayudarlo. Pero Naruto se negó, argumentando de que quería hacerlo solo. Eso aunó a que Itachi lo apoyara lo más que pudiera.

—¡Oigan! —Dijo Miaka llegando a un lado de Menma. Ella también era parecida a sus hermanos, con el pelo rubio brillante con mechas rojizas peinado en dos coletas y ojos azules como los de Naruto, con el añadido de sus marcas faciales. Ella usaba un kimono similar al de Menma, junto a un dije en forma de espiral.— Yo también quiero participar —Dijo ella y como si fuera poco sus padres se lo permitieron, era como si pusiesen a dos leones a luchar contra un solo gladiador.

—Vamos a aplastarte Aniki —dijo Menma confiado chocando sus puños con los de su hermana. 

Naruto solo apretó el mango de su arma y se preparó. Esa sería una batalla difícil, tal vez demasiado. Pero no retrocedería, ¡Jamás!

Sabía que Menma y Miaka podían utilizar jutsus y controlaban mejor su chakra, tenía todo en contra, pero tenia un plan.

Finalmente Menma fue el primero en avanzar, corriendo hacia el rubio dispuesto a acabar todo con un golpe.

—¡Esto se acaba aquí, Aniki!

— _Ahora no, ahora no, ¡Ahora!_ ¡JYAAHHH! —Antes que Menma pudiera golpear, atrapó su brazo con una llave.— _Tal vez no sea tan bueno como el, pero lo he visto entrenar ¡Sé que va hacer antes de que lo haga!_

— _¡¿Q-Qué...qué demonios?! ¡¿Leyó mis movimientos!?_

—Toma...¡Esto! —Giro y lo estampó contra el suelo con fuerza, como si un martillo hubiese sido lanzado.

—¡Gah! —El aire salió de los pulmones de Menma. El rubio se apartó, viendo fijamente al pelirrojo.

—Sensei ¿No se supone que Naruto no había sido entrenado? —Pregunto Kakashi llegando al lado del Hokage. 

—No... Yo estoy igual de impresionado —Dijo Minato claramente sorprendido.— Tal vez su fuerza no sea la misma, pero en caso de técnica...Creo que él gana...

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con gran velocidad, haciendo zumbar el aire. El rubio esquivaba cada golpe, y contraatacaba con gran inteligencia.

—¡Deja que te golpee! —Grito Menma lleno de rabia lanzando un golpe fuerte con su derecha. Pero su golpe fue esquivado por el rubio, quién se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su hermano.

—¡Toma esto! —Le dio un potente codazo en el rostro que lo mandó a volar, sorprendiendo a la audiencia.

Menma se levantó, limpiando su sangre y viendo con seriedad al rubio.—Vaya, vaya, parece que tienes buenos instintos Aniki, si papá y mamá te hubiesen entrenado conmigo y Miaka seguramente tu taijutsu nos superaría por mucho. —Apretó sus puños y sonrió, antes de comenzar a hacer sellos de mano.— Pero en lo que a Ninjutsu se refiere, sigo siendo mejor, ¡Futon: Renkūdan! (Elemento Aire: Bala de Aire).

Y de la boca de Menma salió un disparo de aire comprimido que dio de lleno a Naruto arrojándolo en el aire hasta caer duramente en el suelo. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la tarima dando por terminada la pelea, Miaka estaba decepcionada de no tener que hacer nada, pero...

—¡Oye! —Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo, su ropa estaba un poco rasgada del estomago pero en sí estaba bien. Poco a poco, sus heridas iban sanando, como muestra de lo que había ganado con contener el alma del zorro.- Aun no eh perdido. Recuerda...¡Yo también puedo regenerarme!

—Tsk —Menma chasqueó la lengua, había olvidado eso.

—Ya basta, Naruto. Eres bueno, pero no le podrás ganar a Menma. —Dijo Minato intentado calmarlo.

—¡Callate! —Grito, sorprendiendo a su padre.— Puedo sentir que no estás preocupado por mi...¡Así que callate! Les mostraré a todos que puedo hacerlo´Ttebayo.

—De acuerdo Aniki, adelante —Dijo Menma volviendo al patio.— Hagamos esto, dejare que me des con lo mejor que tengas, haber cuanto daño me haces. Miaka, no hagas nada —Menma estiro los brazos y se quedo estático, su hermana mofo por nuevamente no poder atacar.— No te contengas, sabes que yo soy igual que tú.

—Solo no te arrepientas —Dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición, todos sabían que Naruto no podía hacer jutsus, pero nunca se esperaron lo que el chico haría, separo ligeramente las piernas y dijo.— ¡Kaimon! (Puerta de la Apertura).

El suelo a sus pies se agrietó, sorprendiendo a todos. Alzó su puño derecho, y este se cubrió de una ardiente aura azulada.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo...¡Ikkotsu! (Hueso Único)

Se movió a una velocidad imposible para un joven de su edad, y conectó un único golpe en la cara de Menma que cimbró la casa entera.

Vidrios se rompieron, y todos fueron empujados por el viento que produjo.

 _ **¡CRACK!**_

Naruto pudo sentir como tanto el rostro de su hermano, como su propio brazo, cedían ante la fuerza del golpe. Pero no se detuvo.— ¡HYAAAAAA!

Siguió el impulso y lo clavó en el suelo, lanzando humo y escombros por doquier.

Naruto retrocedió tomando su brazo herido, y viendo el cráter que había hecho.— Este es mi poder, Baka. _Duele, pero es menos cansado que la última vez..._

Todos estaban con las bocas abiertas, Naruto había usado un Kinjutsu clase S teniendo tan solo 10 años de edad...¡Y sobrevivido a el!

—Gai, ¿Acaso tu? —Pregunto Kakashi.

—Se lo que piensas Kakashi, pero en ningún eh entrenado a ese chico —Respondió Gai con seriedad.— Además, el uso la primera puerta de forma distinta. En vez de dispersar la fuerza en todo su cuerpo, la concentró en sus piernas y especialmente en su brazo. Eso, junto a una concentración de chakra ummm—Se cruzó de brazos.— Un impacto fuerte y único destinado a acabar con todo de una vez, sin dudas el nombre le queda a ese jutsu.

—Pero...¿Ese control no significa que la ha usado antes? —Los dos quedaron en silencio ante esa duda. El no sería capaz de...

—¡Naruto-kun! —Dijo Satsuki mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio para abrazarlo, pero fue detenida por la mirada seria de Naruto.— Qué pasa...

—¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego). —Una bola de fuego del tamaño de una sandía voló de entre los escombros, seguida de otras tres.

El rubio apartó a Satsuki, y se concentró fuertemente en su arma Kirameki. Al instante, una hoja azul se formó sorprendiendo a todos. Era extraño, pero se sentía agradable entre sus manos.

—¡HYAH! —Con tres golpes de kendo, las bolas de fuego fueron cortadas y desaparecieron.

 _ **¡FRUM!**_

La hoja se cubrió de llamas, sorprendiendo a todos. Al parecer, también absorbía chakra de lo que cortaba. Ondeó la hoja lanzando una delgada pero rápida línea de fuego, que casi golpea a Menma de no ser por Miaka, quien la destruyó con otra bola de fuego.

—¿Estas bien, Menma-Nii? —Pregunto Miaka apartando su mano derecha de sus labios y mirando a donde yacía su hermano levantándose del cráter.

—Genial —dijo Menma mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y acomodaba su nariz. Aun así, sangre le salia de esta y de su boca, como muestra de la fuerza del golpe.— Oi oi, Ese ataque en serio me dolió Aniki, casi me rompes el cráneo. Y pensar que tendrías un as bajo la manga —Los ojos de Menma cambiaron de violeta a ser rojos con la pupila rasgada, sus colmillos también se alargaron.— Supongo que sabes que mi regeneración es más fuerte.

Ahora Menma era el centro de atención, mucha gente le aplaudía, entre ellos Minato y Kushina, debían darle crédito, debe ser el primer Jinchūriki en lograr esa clase de control a esa edad, la forma en la que lo elogiaban, rápidamente olvidaron lo que hizo Naruto.

—Adelante, Aniki, ¿Eso es todo? —Hizo un gesto con la mano.— Ven, no te detengas, ¿O tienes miedo? Dame más de esa ira, para mostrarte mi superioridad.

El rubio apretó los dientes, y se puso en posición de nuevo.

— _¡Piensa, piensa, piensa! Usar el Kaimon de nuevo no va a servir, solo me haré más daño_ —Apretó a Kirameki en sus manos. Estas temblaban, pero se forzó a calmarse. Debía usar todos sus recursos.— _Tampoco puedo usar mi arma, no sé bien como usarla._

Suspiró y alzó su pierna.— Ahora...¡Ikkotsu!

Naruto volvió a correr contra él a la misma velocidad que antes, pero el resultado fue diferente. Cuando trato de golpear a Menma en la cara este lo detuvo con su mano, la mano y pie de ambos temblaban por la fuerza que aplicaban, una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien de Naruto. El suelo detrás de ellos estalló y se agrieto, como muestra del poder de ambos.

—¿Esto...es...todo?!

—Claro...que...¡No! —Su otra pierna ascendió y golpeó el costado de Menma como un meteoro, desestabilizándolo por unos segundos. El rubio aprovechó y giró para dar otra patada, lanzando a Menma al suelo.

Retrocedió, sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a curarse. El sudor corría por su sien al ver que su hermano se levantaba agarrando su costado.

—¿Nervioso? —Masculló Menma antes de moverse a gran velocidad y golpearlo en el estomago, sacándole el aire de los pulmones, Naruto quedo en el suelo tratando de respirar e inmediatamente Menma lo pateo arrojándolo a mas de tres metros de distancia, Naruto intentaba levantarse pero todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

—Baka Nee-chan, su collar era mas genial que el que yo le iba a regalar, ¿Por que no me dijo antes que le regalaría uno? Habría tenido tiempo para conseguir otra cosa —Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos estaban conglomerados en el centro—¿Que esta pasando?

—Nii-san —Lo llamo Satsuki al verlo.

—¿Que sucede? —Pregunto Sasuke acercándose a su hermana. Al ver su rostro de preocupación, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Naruto-kun y esos idiotas están peleando —Le respondió.

—¡¿Que?! —Dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Menma, Miaka y a Naruto quien se encontraba con una rodilla en tierra, se notaba su respiración agitada. Al instante Sasuke quiso actuar.— ¡Naruto! ¡Voy a ayudarte! —Iba a correr hacia el, pero su madre lo detuvo.— ¿Que pasa Ka-san? Debo ayudar a Naruto.

—Lo siento Sasuke, pero este es un asunto del clan Namikaze, no podemos interferir —Dijo Mikoto con clara preocupación en su voz, ella estaba alegre cuando Naruto mostró su capacidad de combate, pero ahora que vio el poder de Menma, estaba claramente preocupada, Sasuke se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

El rubio respiraba pesadamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no podía detenerse. No ahora.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, chocando con fuerza sus puños. Los dos se movían a la misma velocidad, golpeando los nudillos del otro sin detenerse. Cada golpe resonaba como dos martillos.

—¡Oi, Aniki! —Gritó Miaka lanzándole bolas de aire. Naruto volvió a cortarlas, esta vez cubriendo su espada con viento. El rubio se movía veloz para regresar el fuego enemigo en forma de cortes de viento. Sus hermanos no se quedaban atrás, coordinándose para esquivar y bloquear sus ataques.

—¡Naruto es increíble! —Grito Sasuke con estrellas en los ojos al ver a su amigo pelear.— _Yo debería poder hacer eso también_ —Pensó con envidia lo ultimo.

—Eso dije yo —Le dijo Satsuki asintiendo. Sin dudas era emocionante ver como Naruto se enfrentaba a sus hermanos, golpeando y cortando sin detenerse.

—Esto esta mal —Dijo Itachi entrecerrando sus ojos. Con su Sharingan, podía observar cada detalle de combate, y si decía que algo andaba mal, sin dudas era cierto.

—¿A que te refieres Aniki? —Pregunto Sasuke, en serio quería despertar su Sharingan para hacer eso.

—Naruto ha utilizado en dos ocasiones un Kinjutsu clase S, ha abierto una de las puertas internas, normalmente no habrían muchos problemas de no ser porque sigue siendo un niño y su cuerpo podría sufrir daños —Dijo Itachi.— Tal vez fue astuto, y minimizó su uso para dos impactos, pero de igual manera eso lo agotó.

Vio como el rubio respiraba con fuerza, al tiempo que rechazaba a Menma con un cabezazo. Era obvio que lo estaban presionando, aprovechando su regeneración y resistencia mayores para agotarlo.

Fue entonces que pudo ver como Naruko trazaba sellos, Naruto concentro su mirada en su hermana quien terminaba los sellos y lanzo un jutsu.

—¡Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu! —Dijo ella al momento de lanzar varias bolas de fuego que Naruto difícilmente pudo esquivar.

— _Creo que lo entendí_ —Repitió la secuencia de sellos a la perfección, sorprendiendo a todos, y puso su mano en su boca.— ¡Te lo regreso! ¡Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu! —De ella salieron disparadas varias bolas de fuego que dieron impacto de lleno en su hermana tumbándole al suelo, Naruto había caído de rodillas, hacer eso le costo mucho.

— _Eso no es suficiente_ —Repitió los sellos, y comenzó a trazar los de manera continua. Podía sentir como las llamas crecían y se agitaban dentro de su pecho queriendo escapar, pero no se detuvo.— _Más...necesito Más..._

—¿Qué pasa, Aniki? ¿Ya no te sirve el truco? —Se burló Menma con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto solo sonrió.— ¡Katon: Saikyo Hōusenka no Jutsu: Saiko! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu de Llamas del Fénix Más Fuerte).

De su boca salieron las mismas bolas de fuego que lanzó Miaka, pero las suyas eran mucho más grandes y brillantes.

Los hermanos intentaron esquivarlas sin éxito, pues también eran más rápidas. Ambos se levantaron furibundos y llenos de cenizas, las llamas fueron consumidas por la intensa aura rojiza que los cubría.

—Es hora de terminar con esto, Aniki —Declaró Menma creando en su mano el jutsu estrella de su padre, el Rasengan. Pese a que no estaba del todo completo, el tono violeta que tenía indicaba que el chakra del Kyūbi se estaba filtrando en este.— Miaka, no interfieras.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y se aferró a su arma, alzándola sobre su hombro y preparándose para correr.— Kyūmon (Puerta del Descanso). —Un aura celeste lo cubrió, y sus músculos se tensaron. Todo su chakra fluyó hasta Kirameki, creando una hoja de gran tamaño. Escupió un poco de sangre, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo hervía de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo en mostrar un rostro lleno de determinación.

—Si —Musitó Menma, con el pelo tapando sus ojos.— ¡Ven, Aniki! Sin importar lo que hagas...¡Te aplastaré contra el suelo!

—¡Naruto, Menma, ya basta! ¡Es suficiente! —Gritó Minato poniéndose en medio con preocupación.

El rubio soltó saltó sobre el, sin dignarse a verlo.— ¡No hables...como si te preocuparas por mi, Bastardo!

—¡HYAAHHHHH!

Ambos se lanzaron a una enorme velocidad, y chocaron con una fuerza atronadora. Chispas salían del roce entre ambos ataques, pero ninguno cedía. Un potente viento empujaba a todos.

—¡RAHHHH! —El rubio usaba toda su fuerza, empujando un poco a Menma. Pero poco a poco este lo iba superando, llenando a Naruto de frustración.— _¡No es suficiente! No trates de superarlo con fuerza solo...¡Separa...el aire!  
_

Usando toda su fuerza, apartó el Rasengan de su hermano, sorprendiendo a todos. Y con mucha más fuerza que antes, golpeó el rostro de Menma destrozando su nariz y destruyendo parte del suelo a sus espaldas.

Pero Menma seguía sonriendo, con su cara deformada y el cuello ladeado.— ¡Ahora!

Su mano izquierda se alzó cubierta de poder rojizo y soltó un pesado golpe. El rubio gritó de dolor, siendo arrastrado por una mano hecha de chakra puro que lo estampó contra el muro.

Sus oídos zumbaban del dolor, y solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, su pecho dolía como el demonio. Era como si sus huesos estuviesen ardiendo, y todo su cuerpo siendo atacado por agujas. Pero antes...

Usando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y voluntad, apuntó su arma hacia su hermano.— ¡Furasshu! (Destello) —Su espada se extendió y creció hasta el tamaño de una bestia, y atravesó el pecho de Menma. Tras eso, despareció.

Eso fue lo último que vio, pues sus ojos se nublaron. Solo escuchó gente gritar su nombre, y su hermano caer al suelo rodeado de su familia.


	2. 2:Un nuevo día

Hola de nuevo, aquí Azakari con un nuevo capitulo de "La voluntad de fuego", gracias por los comentarios positivos y espero que disfruten de la historia.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) pensamiento

 **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **...**

 **Capitulo 2: Un nuevo dia, La espada que corta el rayo.**

Ya han pasado unas cuantas horas desde la pelea de Naruto y sus hermanos, el estaba descansando de esa dura pelea en la que apaleo totalmente a sus tontos y creídos hermanos que ahora estaban en otra habitación . En su habitación del hospital estaban la familia Uchiha, Tsunade y Hiruzen viendo el estado del rubio: tenia unas cuantas heridas menores, pero el daño mas grave que sufrió fue la perdida de su ojo derecho, tenia todo el lado derecho de la cara vendado y de seguro quedaría una cicatriz parecida a la de Kakashi gracias a Menma.

Ahora estaban discutiendo sobre como resolver el problema del ojo de Naruto, pues no habían trasplantes para un ojo que pudieran utilizar.

Yo le daré mis ojos- soltó de repente Itachi.

¡QUE!- gritaron todos los presentes al escuchar al joven Itachi que tenia una mirada impasible.

Pe pero Itachi, estas seguro? - le pregunto la Sannin medico.

Claro, no se si lo sepan pero tengo una enfermedad de caso terminal que acabara con mi vida en algunos meses, sí le doy mis ojos a Naruto podre morir en paz sabiendo que hice algo bueno- termino Itachi sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a su familia que estaba llorando por la enfermedad de Itachi.

Esta bien Itachi, Naruto gracias a sus Biju podrá adaptarse al Sharingan rápidamente , vamos a la sala de operaciones, sensei lleve a Naruto- le pidió Tsunade al Sandaime que agarro a Naruto y se dirigieron al quirófano, la madre y los hermanos de Itachi estaban esperando a que este saliera, Sasuke y Satsuki estaban triste por que su hermano mayor moriría tarde o temprano y Mikoto estaba llorando en silencio por tener que perder a su hijo mayor.

Minutos después Hiruzen salio de la sala cargando a Naruto para llevarlo a su habitación, luego salieron Tsunade y un Itachi sin ojos.

Tuvimos que ponerle los dos ojos a Naruto, Itachi les explicara- les dijo Tsunade que venia con una mano en el hombro de Itachi para ayudarlo a caminar.

Verán, el Sharingan tiene una etapa de evolución que es llamada Mangekyō Sharingan ( Ojo Copiador Giratorio Caleidoscopio), este ojo le da a su usuario el acceso a un gran poder y la capacidad de realizar técnicas prohibidas. El Mangekyō Sharingan se distingue de un Sharingan normal por su apariencia, que cambia drásticamente su diseño según el usuario. Para adquirir este ojo el usuario debe afrontar la muerte de alguien cercano a el como un familiar o su mejor amigo, generalmente de primera mano; yo por ejemplo vi como Shisui se suicidaba hace días y me hizo despertar esos ojos- Itachi hizo una pausa para respirar.

Este ojo a cambio de este poder el usuario va perdiendo la vista progresivamente por el esfuerzo de los ojos al usar este ojo. Descubrí esto en la lapida del clan Uchiha y ahí dice la forma de evitar esto, es un procedimiento medico que consiste en implantarse otro par de Sharingan- al llegar a este punto todos estremecieron – el ojo del " donante" debe ser compatible con el del "receptor", por lo que en el Clan Uchiha los hermanos cuando obtenían estos ojos los intercambiaban para no perder la vista y poder usar la forma máxima del Sharingan, el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan( _O_ jo Copiador Giratorio Caleidoscopio de Eternidad). Los primeros en obtener estos ojos fueron Madara y Izuna Uchiha y de ahí otros mas lo despertaron pero terminaban muriendo por abusar de este poder - termino su explicación Itachi.

Es por eso que se me ocurrió implantar los dos Sharingan a Naruto en el mismo lugar, a cambio de esto Naruto podrá utilizar el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan- dijo Tsunade- ahora en los pocos meses que le quedan a Itachi el escribirá en un pergamino todas las técnicas del Mangekyō Sharingan

que conoce.

Yo lo ayudare a entrenar el Sharingan, sus Jutsus Katon y el Genjutsu- dijo Mikoto.

Yo lo seguiré entrenando en Iryō Ninjutsu y control de Chakra, ademas de que este año entrara a la academia Ninja- dijo Tsunade, que junto a Mikoto y Itachi estaba planeando el nuevo entrenamiento de Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Habitación de Naruto**

En la Habitación de Naruto el Sandaime dejo al rubio en su cama para ver como estaba, el pequeño tenia el ojo derecho vendado por la operación de Tsunade que pudo implantarle los dos Sharingan de Itachi formando un Eien Mangekyō Sharingan en un solo ojo previniendo la futura ceguera que el Mangekyō Sharingan provocaba y dándole a Naruto un mayor poder.

Ahora Hiruzen veía como el rubio dormía hasta que decidió ir con Tsunade para decidir el entrenamiento del rubio, el planeaba poder entrenarlo todo lo teórico y en Jutsus Katon, mientras que en la mente de Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Paisaje Mental**

En todo ese tiempo Naruto a estado en su espacio mental hablando con sus Bijus mientras su cuerpo descansaba hasta que un destello apareció en el bosque, de el salieron Hagoromo, Asura y Indra Ōtsutsuki que vieron fijamente a Naruto.

 **Saludos Naruto, Isobu y Matatabi-** dijo el sabio levantando la mano.

 **Hola padre-** Saludo respetuosamente Isobu.

 **Hola viejo, pero ahora me llamo Naomi-** Saludo la gata de fuego a su creador.

Usted es el Rikudou Sennin verdad, que hace aquí?- dijo el rubio, pues los Biju le contaron sobre su creador o como algunos Bijus le decían, padre.

 **Veras Naruto, yo y mis hijos Indra y Asura venimos para darte una ayuda en tu entrenamiento, te daremos una parte de nuestros Chakras con algunas de nuestras habilidades -** Dijo Hagoromo.

Esta bien, se lo que me hicieron mi Oba-chan y Itachi y ustedes van a ayudarme también, así que adelante- dijo Naruto.

 **Yo Indra Ōtsutsuki te daré la posibilidad de usar todas las técnicas del Eien Mangekyō Sharingan en tu nuevo ojo Sharingan y también podrás desactivarlo para no tener que cubrirlo-** dijo Indra mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto para después desaparecer.

 **Yo Asura Ōtsutsuki te daré mi fortaleza física,la fuerza de mi Chakra y mi poderosa regeneración–** Dijo Asura haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, para luego desaparecer.

 **Yo Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, el Rikudou Sennin, te heredo mi sueño de un mundo de paz, mi Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu( Jutsu:Creación de todas las cosas),la posibilidad de despertar el Rinnegan y como puedo ver los sentimientos mutuos entre tu y Naomi le daré una forma humana-** Dijo el primer ninja usando su grandioso poder para transformar a Naomi en una humana.

Cuando termino en lugar de un enorme gato de fuego había una chica de la edad de Naruto, tenia el cabello negro media noche hasta las caderas con dos mechones levantados sobre su cabeza simulando una orejas de gato, tenia la piel un poco bronceada y los ojos de color verde esmeralda, llevaba puesta una camisa manga corta de color morado, una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones negros junto a unas sandalias de color morado.

Naomi-chan, eres tu?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a la peli negra.

Si Naruto-kun, soy yo - dijo la feliz Naomi para saltar sobre el rubio para darle un abrazo un poco aplastante, luego de acomodarle la columna al rubio este volvió con el sabio de los seis caminos.

 **Adiós Naruto, espero que puedas hacer lo que yo no pude y espero que la cuides Naruto -** Dijo el poderoso Rikudou Sennin desvaneciéndose para volver al mundo puro.

Claro que la cuidare, adiós viejo- dijo Naruto que estaba despertando hasta que un destello de luz apareció desvaneciendo a todo lo que había alrededor de Naruto y al mismo también.

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio en el ojo de un gigantesco huracán y del cielo caían furiosos relámpagos, pero frente a el había algo que llamo su atención: era una hermosa espada de un metro y medio con el mango azul eléctrico y blanco en forma de tiras , la hoja de la espada era color plateado y la guardia era un elipse de color negro, además de que al final del mango había un zafiro de un color azul muy profundo con un rayo blanco en su interior .

De repente sintió como algo lo jalaba fuera de ese lugar y solo pudo escuchar estas palabras

" **El viento aulla, el rayo destella y el trueno retumba**

 **soy la espada que mato al rey Raijin de un tajo**

 **soy la que parte el rayo a la mitad ,**

 **protege al desprotegido y defiende al inocente**

 **antes era Chidori (Un millar de aves)**

 **Ahora soy Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago)"**

Después de eso el rubio despertó de esa extraña visión, pero esas palabras quedarían grabadas en su mente por toda la eternidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Mundo real**

Cuando el rubio despertó vio a todos sus amigos viéndolo, en caso de Itachi volteando la cabeza en su dirección, para que después Tsunade corriera a abrazar a Naruto.

¡Naruto, estas bien!- dijo la feliz Tsunade abrazando a Naruto- como te sientes- dijo la Sannin revisándolo con su Iryō Ninjutsu.

Bastante bien Oba-chan , se que me implantaste los ojos de Itachi, gracias- dijo el rubio agradeciendo al Uchiha.

No ay de que Naruto, ademas yo moriré en unos cuantos meses por lo que decidí no dejar perder mis ojos- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Por cierto miren esto- dijo Naruto quitándose las vendas mostrando un ojo de color negro con una cicatriz de tres garras atravesando el ojo- gracias a mis Biju puedo activar y desactivar el Sharingan, ahora no tengo que cubrir mi ojo- Explico el rubio asombrando a todos y haciéndolos suspirar de alivio internamente, ahora no tendrían pesadillas sobre un Naruto con el pelo teñido de plateado, con un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad, una banda ninja cubriéndole el ojo derecho y con una actitud como la de Kakashi mientras leía Icha Icha.

Bueno Naruto-kun, ahora te daré el regalo que te prometí- dijo Mikoto atrayendo la atención de todos- quisiera que te unieras al clan Uchiha ya que Minato y Kushina se preocupan mas por tus hermanos menores y ademas Itachi y yo te ayudaremos con tu Sharingan- dijo tranquila asombrando a todos y haciendo que Naruto soltara unas silenciosas lagrimas.

Claro que si, Okaa-san- dijo Naruto abrazando a Mikoto como si fuese su madre haciendo que ella también soltase unas cuantas lagrimas.

Vamos a casa hijos-dijo Mikoto mientras salia de la habitación del hospital con el pequeño Naruto agarrado de la mano y sus demás hijos siguiéndola, Itachi siendo ayudado por Satsuki para no estamparse contra alguna pared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Mansión Namikaze**

En la Mansión Namikaze Minato, Kakashi y Kushina estaban hablando sobre el desempeño de Naruto en el combate contra de sus hermanos. Minato estaba pensando que Naruto podría ser el elegido de la profecía, Kushina estaba preocupada por la actitud de Naruto con sus hermanos y Kakashi estaba considerando entrenarlo.

Viste como se comporto ese niño, cuando vuelva lo castigare por arruinar el cumpleaños de sus hermanos con su ridícula pelea- dijo Kushina sin saber que Naruto salio hoy mismo del hospital y había perdido cualquier autoridad sobre el.

Si, pero vieron su poder, fácilmente pudo con Menma y Kasumi sin siquiera esforzarse, ademas de que se veía que se estaba limitando, si lo entrenamos de seguro que se volverá un gran ninja- dijo Kakashi ya planeando un entrenamiento para Naruto.

Si, cuando vuelva lo entrenaremos junto a sus hermanos, así uno de ellos cumplirá la profecía -dijo un decidido Minato sin saber que Naruto no quería saber nada de ellos.

Mientras en el patio Menma y Kasumi estaban entrenando para poder superar a Naruto, ellos recibieron varios golpes donde mas les dolía, en el orgullo, Menma al ver sus mejores Jutsus inútiles contra su hermano mayor y Kasumi por ser fácilmente derrotada con una sola técnica.

Katon: Endan ( Elemento fuego: Bala en Llamas)- dijo Menma lanzando una gran y versátil bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia un muñeco de entrenamiento.

Fūton: Daitotsuba (Elemento viento: gran penetración)- dijo Kasumi lanzando una gran oleada de viento que fortaleció el ataque de Menma quemando totalmente al muñeco de entrenamiento. La próxima vez que ellos se enfrentaran a Naruto, seria una pelea de grandes proporciones y posiblemente ellos usarían el Chakra del Kyubi que no merecían.

En sus sellos el Kyubi veía como sus idiotas contenedores usaban su Chakra para entrenar , el desearía ser el Biju del hermano mayor de esos mocosos, el podía ver su enorme potencial y estaba seguro de que llegaría a ser un poderoso Ninja, en cambio termino con dos inútiles prepotentes.

En el tejado de la casa había un individuo viendo fijamente a los hermanos, luego saco una libreta y empezó a escribir en ella las técnicas de los hermanos , luego de un rato desapareció tan misteriosamente como llego.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Barrio Uchiha, camino a la casa principal**

Ya en el Barrio Uchiha, Naruto y su nueva familia iban caminando por ese pintoresco lugar, Naruto veía todo muy interesado, pues es seria su nuevo hogar, después de un rato decidió hablar con Sasuke.

Oye,Sasuke-nii como es la vida aquí en el Barrio Uchiha- le pregunto Naruto a su nuevo Hermano.

Pues es muy tranquila Naruto, aquí todos somos familia y eso te incluye , cunado lleguemos a casa podemos jugar todos juntos, te gustaría?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Claro Sasuke-nii,oye Satsuki también quieres jugar- dijo el rubio a su nueva hermana.

Claro Naruto- dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa , después de un rato llegaron a una mansión de tamaño parecido a la de los Namikaze, apenas llegaron los tres niños fueron directo al patio a jugar con una pelota que tenia Sasuke.

Mientras los adultos en la casa estaban hablando sobre como entrenarían a Naruto,Itachi con ayuda de Tsunade estaba escribiendo todas las técnicas que habían registradas y las que sabia sobre el Mangekyō Sharingan.

Mikoto estaba en el patio viendo como sus hijos jugaban juntos, desde que su esposo Fugaku murió en una misión y ella tomo el puesto de líder de clan la casa se sentía solitaria y ahora gracias a Naruto sus hijos y ella misma volverían a sonreír. Estaba muy enojada con Kushina y Minato por descuidar al pequeño rubio que jugaba con sus hijos, el era un mejor niño que sus arrogantes hermanos.

Cuando se hizo de noche Mikoto y los pequeños niños volvieron a la casa para cenar, luego Mikoto llevo a Naruto a su nueva habitación, era un cuarto sencillo con las paredes de color blanco, en la cama había un piyama doblado de color azul y había una ventana que dejaba ver gran parte del Barrio Uchiha.

Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación Naruto-kun, mañana iremos a comprar cosas para tu habitación y unos cuantos juguetes, ahora buenas noches- dijo Mikoto arropando a Naruto.

Buenas noches Okaa-san- dijo el rubio para después quedarse dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Paisaje Mental**

Cuando el rubio se durmió fue llevado a su paisaje mental en el cual lo esperaban sus Biju, ellos siempre lo estaban observando desde el sello y gracias al poder del Rikudou Sennin Naomi podía salir del sello, pero eso lo haria mas adelante. Paso hasta al amanecer conversando con sus Biju sobre cosas triviales y ellos le contaban sobre sus aventuras en el mundo desde que ellos nacieron.

Hubo una vez Naruto-kun, que en una pelea infantil de Gyuki, Goku y Kurama el pobre Isobu casi fue rostizado por un disparo de lava, manchado por otro de tinta y lacerado por una bola de viento por parte de Kurama, jajajaja el pobre hizo una mancha sospechosa en el suelo jajajaja - dijo Naomi sobre un accidente que sucedió cuando todos los Bijus estaban juntos, mientras el pobre Isobu estaba en su playa descansando sobre el agua.

Bueno Naomi-chan me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo Naruto después de darle un beso en la mejilla para empezar a despertar.

Adiós Naruto-kun- dijo una sonrojada Naomi que veía como el rubio despertaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Mansión Uchiha**

Cuando el rubio abrió los vio que eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que se vistió con una camisa manga corta negra con el símbolo de clan Uchiha en la espalda, unos chorts negros y unas sandalias azules, bajo y pudo ver a Itachi, Sasuke y Satsuki sentados en la mesa esperando el desayuno.

Buenos días- dijo Naruto sentándose en la mesa.

Buenos días Naruto- dijeron los demás Uchihas esperando el desayuno, después de unos minutos Mikoto apareció con el desayuno, eran unos tazones de cereal, tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de Naranja.

Buenos días Naruto-kun, hoy iras junto a Sasuke y Satsuki a la academia por lo que ve a prepararte, cuando llegues empezaremos el entrenamiento- dijo Mikoto.

Ok Okaa-san, dijo Naruto subiendo a su cuarto metiendo en una mochila un cuaderno y sus demás útiles escolares, cuando termino bajo a buscar su almuerzo, ese seria su primer dia como un Uchiha y esperaba que los Namikaze no arruinaran este dia. En su casa los mencionados estornudaron sintiendo que alguien hablaba de ellos.

 **...**

Hola a todos, aquí el fin del segundo capitulo, dejen comentarios, como pudieron ver Naruto ya vio su espada y vieron los elementos de la espada, el Rinnegan tendrá una cierta probabilidad de aparecer en los próximos capítulos o mas adelante. Bueno adiós, nos leemos luego.


	3. 3:El entrenamiento comienza

Hola a todos, aquí Azakari con un nuevo capitulo de "La voluntad de fuego", Zafir09 Naruto no tendrá el hirashin sino un JikūkanNinjutsu propioque posiblemente supere a la de Minato.

La masacre Uchiha aparecerá pero no la protagonizara Itachi, pienso que seria muy lamentable para el clan Uchiha ser eliminados por un ciego al que le quedaban unos meses de vida antes de morir por una enfermedad de caso terminal

También algunos se preguntaran ¿ Por que Naruto solo tiene un Sharingan?, pues tengo algo pensado para el ojo izquierdo y el que me responda esta pregunta sabrá de que se trata.

¿Que ojos tienen Sasuke y Obito en la cuarta guerra y donde los tienen?

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) pensamiento

 **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **...**

 **Capitulo 3: El entrenamiento comienza, el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan aparece.**

Después de recoger su almuerzo Naruto y sus hermanos fueron caminado a la academia Ninja, cuando llegaron a su salón vieron a varios hijos de los Jefes de clan y del consejo civil, estaban Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji Hyūga, Sakura Haruno, Sai el ex Ambu, Rock Lee, Ten ten, Menma y Kasumi Namikaze-Uzumaki, también habían varios civiles .

Sasuke, Satsuki y Naruto se sentaron juntos en la primer fila para esperar al maestro, atrás de ellos estaban el futuro trió Ino-Shika-Cho que estaban discutiendo. Un rato después soportando el bullicio de la clase, el Sensei Iruka Umino entro a la clase que lo miraban interesados.

Buenos días niños, soy Iruka y yo sere su Sensei durante su tiempo en la academia, la cual durara hasta los catorce años- se presento Iruka- ahora cada uno preséntese a la clase y digan sus sueños o aspiraciones.

Fueron pasando varios civiles hasta llegar a los hijos de los Jefes de Clan, el primero fue Shikamaru Nara.

Soy Shikamaru Nara y mi sueño es problemático-dijo un desinteresado Shikamaru para después volver a roncar sobre su mesa. Luego paso Choji que estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas.

Soy- chomp chomp- Choji Akimichi- chomp- y mi sueño es comer todo lo que quiera sin llenarme- dijo Choji sacando una gota a todos.

Eh lindo sueño , quien sigue- dijo Iruka a lo que Ino levanto la mano.

Soy Ino Yamanaka y mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi y tener mi propia florería- dijo la sonriente Ino, luego paso Shino.

Soy Shino Aburame y mi sueño es tener una colección de insectos como la de mi Oto-sama – dijo Shino. Luego paso Kiba.

Soy Kiba Inuzuka y el es Akamaru- dijo Kiba señalando al pequeño perro en su cabeza que dio un ladrido - y mi sueño es ser un ninja poderoso.

Soy Hi Hinata Hyūga- dijo una tímida Hinata jugando con sus dedos- y mi mi sueño es ser mas fuerte.

Soy Hanabi Hyūga y mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi para ayudar a mi clan- dijo la hermana pequeña de Hinata, luego paso Neji.

Soy Neji Hyūga y mi sueño es ser mas fuerte y vengarme de alguien que me hizo mucho daño- dijo Neji, luego paso Lee que quería ser un ninja sin poder usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, Ten ten que quería ser una gran Ninja como su ídolo Tsunade, Sakura que quería ser una Iryō Nin, Sai que quería revolucionar las industrias Ambu hasta que luego pasaron los hermanos Namikaze-Uzumaki desbordando arrogancia .

Soy Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki y ella es mi hermana menor Kasumi Namikaze-Uzumaki - dijo el peli rojo señalando a su hermana que saludo con la mano- y nuestro sueño es darle una paliza a alguien para mostrarle que es débil y volvernos los Hokage mas fuertes.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, mi sueño es ser el Líder de mi clan, volverme un poderoso Shinobi como mi hermano Itachi y ayudar a mi hermano a cumplir su sueño- dijo Sasuke.

Soy Satsuki Uchiha y mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi y también ayudar a mi hermano a cumplir su sueño- dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa.

Soy Naruto Uchiha- dijo Naruto desconcertando a todos, pues los Uchihas tienen normalmente el pelo y los ojos de color negro - y mi sueño ser el Ninja mas fuerte y traer la paz al mundo.

Cuando dijo eso todos menos sus hermanos Uchiha quedaron extrañados, pues un sueño como ese no era habitual.

Bueno niños saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la pagina 5, hoy veremos la fundación de Konoha- dijo Iruka mientras todos sacaban sus libros de historia.

Alguien me puede decir quien fundo Konoha- pregunto Iruka a lo que Naruto alzo la mano- a ver Naruto.

La fundaron Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, los lideres de los Clanes Senju y Uchiha- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Excelente Naruto- dijo Iruka complacido- ahora quien me puede decir quien gano la tercera guerra mundial ninja.

Y así pasaron unas horas hasta que sonó la campana para el recreo, Iruka al escucharla termino su clase- bueno niños salgan todos.

Todos salieron mientras Naruto y sus hermanos se sentaban bajo un árbol sobre una colina que había en el patio de a escuela para empezar a comer unos emparedados hasta que llegaron Menma y Kasumi y le quitaron a Naruto su emparedado.

Hola Añiki, de donde sacaste esto- dijo Menma mostrando el emparedado- no te vi en casa hoy, acaso lo robaste.

Mikoto Okaa-san me lo hizo, ahora dámelo- dijo Naruto.

Y como es eso de que eres un Uchiha, no deberías mentir Añiki, oigan Sasuke, Satsuki no les molesta que este inútil lleve su apellido- dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Okaa-san lo adopto, ahora es mi hermano- dijo Sasuke con fastidio- ahora dejen de molestar inútiles que estamos comiendo.

Tu no eres mi jefe Baka- dijo Menma con una sonrisa socarrona.

Dame mi comida y largate Menma- dijo Naruto levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

Y que vas a hacerme si no lo hago- dijo Menma con una sonrisa burlona.

Esto- dijo Naruto dándole un poderoso golpe en el estomago, le quito el emparedado y luego lo empujo haciendo que cayese en el pote de la basura, luego repitió la acción con Kasumi haciendo que ella cayese sobre Menma, todos se empezaron a reírse de los hermanos que estaban rojos de la pena y la ira- ya va a sonar la campana, vámonos.

Esta bien- dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa- creo les diste su merecido.

Ellos se lo ganaron Satsuki- dijo Naruto señalando a Menma y Kasumi.

Minutos después todos volvieron a sus aulas, Menma y Kasumi fueron al baño a lavarse y luego empezaron a ver las otras clases viendo como sus compañeros se aguantaban las ganas de burlarse de ellos.

Cuando sonó la campana todos salieron a la entrada a esperar a sus padres, Sasuke, Satsuki y Naruto fueron caminado a su casa hasta que alguien detuvo a Naruto.

¡Naruto!- grito alguien a sus espaldas, cuando el mencionado volteo vio a una molesta Kushina llamándolo- ven aquí Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, como es eso de que molestaste a tus hermanos.

Yo no tengo que rendir cuentas con usted Kushina-sama -dijo Naruto- usted no es mi madre y no tiene autoridad sobre mi, a la única que tengo que rendir cuentas es a mi Okaa-san Mikoto.

Como?- dijo Kushina desconcertada- yo soy tu madre, ahora ven aquí para recibir tu castigo.

Se lo repito Kushina-sama, usted no es mi madre y si tiene problemas con eso hable con mi Okaa-san- dijo Naruto apunto de perder la paciencia mientras volvía a caminar con sus hermanos.

Deja de decir estupideces niño, tu no eres un Uchiha, no tienes el Sharingan y mucho menos eres hijo de Mikoto- dijo Kushina claramente enojada- ahora vamos a casa para que recibas tu castigo por molestar a tus hermanos.

Cuando Kushina dijo eso la paciencia de Naruto se fue para no volver, se detuvo y encaro a Kushina con una mirada fría y penetrante.

Yo soy un Uchiha y si tengo esto¡Sharingan!- Exclamo un furioso Naruto mientras su ojo derecho cambiaba a un Sharingan de tres tomoes- y eso no es todo ¡Eien Mangekyō Sharingan!- volvió a exclamar el rubio mientras su Sharingan cambiaba, ahora tenia un diseño de dos Shuriken de tres puntas uno sobre el otro (imaginen el Mangekyō Sharingan de Itachi con otro igual sobre su diseño) formando una Shuriken de seis puntas.

Co Como hiciste eso- logro decir una asustada Kushina- acaso le robaste el ojo a algún Uchiha, como pudiste hijo.

No Kushina, Itachi-nii-san me dio sus ojos y obtuve esto, ahora déjame mostrarte todo lo que hicieron tus hijos y lo queme ah hecho el gran pueblo de Konoha- dijo Naruto con voz tétrica, fría y vacía haciendo que Kushina sudara frio - Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)- dijo el rubio mientras de su ojo derecho salia un hilo de sangre.

Cuando Naruto dijo eso los ojos de Kushina perdieron todo brillo y un minuto mas tarde cayo al suelo inconsciente mientras empezaba a convulsionar.

Menma y Kasumi se apresuraron y agarraron a su madre para llevarla al Hospital mientras Sasuke, Satsuki y Naruto volvían a caminar a su casa, Naruto se limpio la sangre y desactivo su Sharingan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Un Minuto antes, Tsukuyomi de Naruto**

 _Cuando Kushina abrió los se vio en un espacio totalmente oscuro, con_ _una luna roja lanzando una luz roja en todo el lugar con una atmósfera nebulosa, de repente varias imágenes empezaron a formarse frente a Kushina,vio como ella y Minato dejaban de lado a Naruto cuando este les pedía algo, como Menma y Kasumi lo molestaban,como los aldeanos lo apaleaban por ser el Jinchuriki de el Nibi y el Sanbi, como solamente Tsunade, Mikoto y su familia, los dueños de Ichiraku y el viejo Sandaime lo cuidaban y otras cosas mas como lo sucedido en su cumpleaños._

 _Kushina miraba todo esto impresionada, ver como su "hijo" soportaba tanto dolor y sufrimiento, entonces entendió por que la introdujo en ese lugar y decido mejorar su trato hacia su hijo._

 _Kushina pedía a gritos que la sacaran de ahí par ir por Naruto pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados por nueve días de tortura psicológica hasta que por fin despertó de esa horrible pesadilla que la ilumino en lo sucedido a su hijo._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Tiempo actual, Barrio Uchiha**

Ahora los hermanos Uchiha estaban caminando por el Barrio Uchiha devuelta a su casa, Sasuke y Satsuki estaban conversando alegremente mientras Naruto veía a la gente pasar distraído, como si su mente no estuviera presente.

Oye Naruto, que te sucede- dijo Satsuki preocupada por su hermano.

Nada, solamente estaba pensando- dijo Naruto- hoy voy a empezar mi entrenamiento y estaba pensando en que me iban a entrenar Okaa-san y Oba-chan.

Bueno vayamos a ver- dijo Sasuke para empezar a correr a la casa siendo seguido por sus hermanos, cuando llegaron vieron en la entrada a Mikoto y a Tsunade esperándolos con una caja llena de pergaminos.

Hola hijos, vengan hoy comenzaran su entrenamiento, hoy veremos control de Chakra, Taijutsu, sus afinidades elementales y un poco de teoría- dijo Mikoto mientras caminaban al campo de entrenamiento de la casa, cuando llegaron Mikoto su volteo para ver a sus hijos- ahora harán cien sentadillas, abdominales y flexiones, luego le darán treinta vueltas al campo.

Los tres niños empezaron a hacer los ejercicios uno por uno, el que mas fácil lo tenia era Naruto por su previo entrenamiento con su abuela Tsunade y con su padrino Ero-sannin. Dos horas después los niños estaban descansando después de hacer esos ejercicios, Sasuke estaba que se moría del cansancio, pues el nunca había entrenado a ese nivel de dificultad.

Muy bien niños ahora trataran de escalar ese árbol usando solamente su Chakra, no pueden usar sus manos- dijo Tsunade señalando unos arboles de altura media, a los treinta minutos después los niños ya podían subir con naturalidad – ahora trataran de caminar sobre el agua- volvió a decir Tsunade mientras señalaba un pequeño lago que había en el campo de entrenamiento.

Tres horas después los tres niños estaban caminado sobre el agua con naturalidad pero estaban totalmente mojados hasta los huesos, ahora, luego de secarse, estaban estudiando unos pergaminos sobre algunos Jutsus, Genjutsus y estilos de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu.

Muy bien niños ahora empezaremos con la SeishitsuHenka ( Transformación de la Naturaleza),es una forma avanzada del control de Chakra y una técnica que es fundamental para la manipulación del Chakra y la creación de nuevos Ninjutsus. Mientras que Manipulación de la forma cambia la forma y el movimiento de chakra, la transformación de la naturaleza elemental cambia la naturaleza real del chakra, la alteración de sus propiedades y características. Es notable que pocos shinobi pueden utilizar tanto la manipulación de la forma y la transformación de la naturaleza.

La transformación de la naturaleza es una de las dos técnicas necesarias para la creación de un jutsu, su contra parte es la Manipulación de la forma. La Transformación de la Naturaleza implica el moldeado y la definición de su chakra en un tipo innato de la naturaleza del mismo- termino su explicación Mikoto dejando asombrados a sus hijos.

Verán niños,Hay cinco tipos básicos en los que se puede usar la naturaleza de chakra, llamados los Godai Seishitsu Henka _(_ Cinco Elementos de la Naturaleza _)_. Estos cinco tipos son también llamados elementos y no sólo dan origen a los nombres de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, sino también el fundamento de todo Ninjutsu elemental. Las cinco naturalezas básicas están todos conectados entre sí en un círculo, cada uno siendo más débil que una y más fuerte que otra. Los elementos son Katon, Fūton, Doton, Suiton y Raiton siendo cada uno diferentes entre si.- dijo Tsunade- es por eso que el Katon es fuerte contra el Fūton y débil contra el Suiton, el Fūton es fuerte contra el Raiton y débil contra el Katon, el Raiton es fuerte contra el Doton y débil contra el fūton, el Doton en fuerte contra el Suiton pero débil ante el Raiton y por ultimo el Suiton es fuerte lógicamente contra el Katon y débil contra el Doton.

Hijos -comenzó Mikoto- toda persona tiene una afinidad hacia uno de los tipos de chakra, una característica que parece ser de origen genético, ya que clanes enteros a veces comparten la misma afinidad. La mayoría de los miembros del Clan Uchiha por ejemplo, tenía una afinidad hacia el Katon. Para saber la afinidad de alguien, se utilizan pedazos de papel fabricado con un tipo especial de árbol ,que se cultivan y se alimentan con chakra, y que reaccionan a la más mínima concentración de chakra, y dependiendo de la naturaleza latente en el chakra reaccionará de determinada manera- Mikoto hizo una pausa para respirar.

Las reacciones son las siguientes niños: si es Katon el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas;Si es Fūton el papel se cortará en dos;Si es Raiton el papel se arrugará;Si es Doton el papel se desmoronará y si es Suiton el papel se empapará- termino su explicación Mikoto dándole a cada uno de los niños uno de esos dichosos papeles- ahora inténtenlo ustedes.

Cuando los niños lo intentaron hubieron varios resultados, a Sasuke su papel una parte su quemo y la otra se arrugo demostrando que tenia afinidades Katon y Raiton; a Satsuki su papel una parte su quemo y la otra se empapo mostrando que tenia afinidad al Katon y al Suiton mientras que el de Naruto fue un caso especial, su papel se corto en cuatro trozos mostrando Fūton, de esos pedazos uno se quemo, otro se desmorono, otro se arrugo y el otro se humedeció. En pocas palabras Naruto era Afín a todos los elementos primarios, sorprendiendo a todos, pues eso no era para nada normal.

Bueno, tomen de esta caja cada uno un pergamino de su afinidades correspondientes, que durante su tiempo en la academia aprenderán varios Jutsus, Genjutsus y un estilo de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. - dijo Mikoto luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa de Naruto, mientras los niños tomaban los pergaminos que iban a utilizar- ahora vallan a bañarse mientras yo hago la comida, hijos míos.

Todos entraron en la casa sin saber que un Ambu que traía una mascara blanca con el símbolo de raíz los observaba con una libreta en mano para luego desaparecer en dirección a su base mientras los niños subían al baño, Mikoto iba a la cocina y Tsunade se quedaba en la sala viendo la televisión relajada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Base oculta de Raíz**

En la base de Raíz los Ambus espías se encaminaban hacia la oficina de Danzo, que los miraba impaciente.

Informen- exigió el jefe de Raíz a sus subordinados.

Menma y Kasumi progresan a pasos agigantados, ellos tienen afinidades Katon, Fūton y Doton, también están aprendiendo a utilizar el Chakra del Kyubi- dijo el primer espía a su jefe.

Los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto están bastante avanzados, Sasuke tiene afinidades Katon y Raiton, Satsuki tiene Katon y Suiton, ademas están siendo entrenados por la Sannin Tsunade, por lo que posiblemente les enseñe Iryō Ninjutsu- dijo el segundo espía.

Y Naruto?- pregunto el viejo halcón de guerra a el espía.

Es el que mas me preocupa señor, tiene aparte del Sharingan y el Mangekyō las cinco afinidades elementales, pudo meter en un Genjutsu a su ex madre Kushina dejándola inconsciente y tiene un buen control de sus dos Biju- dijo el Espía.

Muy bien, retírense- dijo Danzo empezando a planear como se haria con los tres Jinchurikis, pues ellos eran su boleto para poder controlar a Konoha y a las demás naciones ninja. Los tres Jinchuriki estaban en un gran peligro por culpa de Danzo, pues el sabia de una organización que lo podía ayudar a capturar a los Jinchuriki a costo de la posible destrucción de Konoha, pero el no lo sabia. Después de pensarlo un rato Danzo convoco a un escuadrón de sus Ambus para realizar una tarea especial.

Tráiganme a Naruto Uchiha, a Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha, pueden noquearlos o inmovilizarlos pero no los maten- dijo Danzo.

Hai, Danzo-sama - dijeron al unisono el escuadrón de Ambus desapareciendo del lugar en una bola de humo en dirección a la residencia Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Residencia Uchiha**

En la Residencia Uchiha todos estaban esperando que Mikoto terminara la comida viendo televisión hasta que un grupo de personas irrumpieron en la casa destrozando la puerta y asustando a los niños, eran Ambus de Ne (Raíz) armados cada uno con un Tanto.

Entreguen a los niños y nos iremos en paz, sino lo hacen los tomaremos a la fuerza - dijo el líder del escuadrón con su Tanto en mano.

¡Jamas se los daré!- Espeto furiosa Tsunade lanzándose hacia los Ambu para aplastarlos con su super fuerza, cada vez que uno de ellos se interponía en un golpe terminaba desecho ,con la mascara reventada y los huesos rotos; Naruto usando el Chakra de Naomi alargo sus uñas y les rebano la garganta a unos cuantos Ambu para quitarles sus Tantos y empezar a neutralizarlos canalizando su Sangoshō( Palma de coral) en ellos para cada vez que hacia un corte una parte esta se cubriera de coral dejándola inmovilizada;Sasuke y Satsuki estaban siendo protegidos por Itachi con unos ojos de remplazo para poder ver.

Todo esto sucedía hasta que Naruto se harto y usando unos clones expulso a todos los Ambu de la sala al patio creando una Kekkei ( Barrea) con su Chakra encerrándolos en ella.

Ya me harte de ustedes- dijo Naruto con dos clones haciendo varios sellos de mano- Katon: kasumi enbu no jutsu (elemento fuego:danza de la niebla)- dijo envolviendo a los Ambu en una niebla inflamable asustándolos, pues ellos conocían el Jutsu y algunos trataron de romper la Barrera con sus Tantos pero no lo lograron.

Katon: Zukkoku (Elemento fuego:Cañon de Fuego)- dijo un clon lanzando un poderoso disparo de fuego hacia la niebla inflamable asustando todavía mas a los Ambu que trataban de romper la Barrera con algunos Jutsus sin resultado alguno.

Game over, Fūton: Atsugai ( Elemento viento: presión de daño)- dijo otro clo lanzando un potente disparo de viento concentrado que al unirse al Zukkoku creo una enorme bola de fuego que cuando choco con la niebla creo un gran infierno de llamas que cauterizaron a todos lo Ambu sin dejar ni uno solo vivo, algunos usaron Jutsus defensivos como el Doton: Doryū Heki ( Elemento tierra: muralla de corriente de tierra) con un solo resultado el cual fue gastar su Chakra de manera inútil sin poder protegerse del brutal ataque que los redujo a cenizas.

Después de ese gran y poderoso ataque combinado Naruto quedo sumamente agotado por utilizar tanto de Chakra de golpe mas estar manteniendo la barrera que desactivo al terminar su ataque, Tsunade y los Uchiha se le acercaron para ayudarlo, Itachi y sus hermanos se quedaron a cuidar la casa mientras Naruto, su madre y Tsunade se dirijian a la torre del Hokage para informarle al Hokage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Dos horas después, Sala del Consejo**

En la sala del consejo todos estaban reunidos esperando saber la causa de la inesperada reunión, sus dadas fueron resueltas cuando el Yondaime se levanto de su silla y se situó frente a la mesa del consejo, al frente de todos.

El origen de esta reunión es por un problema en el Barrio Uchiha, por favor Mikoto- Minato le dio el paso a Mikoto y a Naruto que venia con ella- Naruto que haces aquí?.

Vengo con mi madre Mikoto, yo estaba en el accidente- dijo Naruto- luego se explicara mi parentesco - dijo de nuevo al ver la cara de pregunta de Minato, que decido esperar.

Venimos aquí para anunciar un ataque a mi hogar por miembros de la organización Ne -dijo Mikoto- ellos atacaron mi hogar con mis hijos y Tsunade-sama adentro, no sucedió nada grave ya que Naruto y Tsunade lograron eliminarlos.

Disculpe Mikoto-sama, como un niño pudo encargarse de esos ninjas?- pregunto Shikaku a lo que todos asintieron.

A parte de tener el Sharingan Naruto ha estado entrenando desde hace varios años con los Sannin demostrando ser un genio pudiendo aprender diversos Jutsus poderosos de varios elementos fácilmente- dijo Mikoto- si quieren puede hacer una demostración.

Muy bien, luego de aclarar todo habrá una demostración de las habilidades de Naruto, Ambus- llamó Minato a lo que aparecieron tres escuadrones Ambu- busquen a Danzo para afrontar sus cargos por atacar a un clan de Konoha.

Hai Hokage-sama - dijeron al unisono saliendo a buscar al viejo consejero.

Vamos al campo de entrenamiento 7 - dijo Minato mientras todos salían de la sala en dirección a dicho lugar para ver las habilidades de Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Campo de entrenamiento 7**

Ya en el campo Minato llamo a veinte Chunnin y a su alumno Kakashi para hacerle la prueba a Naruto, muchos pensaban que el rubio menor no tendría oportunidad, que equivocados estaban.

Cuando quieras Naruto- dijo Minato desde las gradas, a lo que Naruto respondió cerrando su ojo derecho, para luego abrirlo mostrando su Eien Mangekyō Sharingan mientras hacia sellos de mano.

Doton: Chidou Kaku ( Elemento tierra: Movimiento del Centro de la Tierra)- Naruto dio un puñetazo a la tierra elevando a los Chunnin con un pilar de tierra muy por encima del nivel normal del suelo ,luego hizo otra secuencia de sellos- Suiton: Teppōdama ( elemento agua: Disparo de cañón).

De la boca de Naruto salieron disparadas varias balas de agua acabando con varios Chunnin mientras que los demás usaban el Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu: Reemplazo de Cuerpo) para escapar. Kakashi vio una oportunidad para atacar y no la desaprovecho, haciendo sellos para un Jutsu que había copiado con anterioridad.

Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu ( Elemento agua: técnica del misil-dragón de agua) - del suelo frente a Kakashi salio un alargado dragon de agua que fue directamente hacia Naruto, que lo esperaba haciendo sellos de mano.

Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō (Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal de aire violento) - de las manos de Naruto salieron varias cuchillas de viento que rebanaron al ataque de Kakashi, para luego seguir en su dirección.

Doton: Doryū Heki ( Elemento tierra: muralla de corriente de tierra) - dijo Kakashi colocando las manos en el suelo frente a el, donde salio un muro de tierra con cabezas de perros grabados, el escudo por poco se rompe por la fuerza del ataque de Naruto sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores.

Bien echo Naruto- dijo Kakashi aparentemente sonriendo- seguro seras un gran ninja.

Eso no es lo mejor que puedo hacer- dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia alegrando a Kakashi- ahora muéstreme su mejor Jutsu, le aseguro que puedo desviarlo o evitarlo y luego yo le mostrare el mio.

Esto asusto a todos, pues ellos conocían el poder del Jutsu original del peli plata que creo cuando era un Gennin y Naruto podría acabar herido de gravedad si lo recibía, o aun peor podía quedar imposibilitado de ser un Ninja.

Esta bien, confió en ti- dijo Kakashi colocando su mano cerca del suelo, de esta empezaron a salir varios rayos cubriéndola por completo- Chidori.

Kakashi salio disparado en dirección a Naruto el cual se posiciono para evitarlo, justo cuando el Chidori iba a cortarle la cabeza el rubio menor se hizo a un lado de forma elegante y efectiva, luego agarro con su mano el brazo de Kakashi que tenia el Chidori.

Chakura Kyūin Jutsu( Jutsu de absorción de Chakra)- exclamo Naruto mientras empezaba a absorber el Chakra de Kakashi desasiendo su Jutsu, pero el peli plata alcanzo a usar el Kawarimi para alejarse del rubio menor que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras hacia sellos.

Doton: Shokku hashira (Choque de pilares) - exclamo Naruto hundiendo su puño en la tierra, acto seguido los Chunnin que quedaban salieron volando siendo golpeados por un pilar hecho de rocas juntándolos a todos en un montón cerca de Kakashi, luego empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos de mano a buena velocidad mientras los Chunnin se levantaba lentamente un poco heridos.

Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto ( Elemento Aire: Ruptura de Presión)- dijo Naruto tomando aire para luego lanzarlo en una feroz tormenta que dejo a todos ,menos a Kakashi que uso el Kawarimi para evitarla, con cortes y tendidos en el suelo, luego Naruto volvió a hacer sellos - Raiton:Supīdo (Elemento rayo: velocidad).

En un parpadeo Naruto estaba frente a Kakashi entablando una reñida lucha de Taijutsu, Naruto se movía mas rápido que Kakashi gracias a su Jutsu y Kakashi lo seguía gracias a su Sharingan.

Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)- dijo Kakashi alejando a Naruto- Doton: Doryūdan (elemento tierra: misil-dragón de tierra).

Frente a Kakashi se alzaron tres cabezas de dragon hechas de lodo que empezaron a disparar a Naruto balas de tierra a gran velocidad que Naruto esquivaba gracias a la velocidad de su Jutsu mientras hacia sellos.

Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Ultra Ligera)- Naruto coloco su mano sobre su pecho y de repente se movió en una imagen de velocidad evadiendo las balas de tierra para volver a hacer sellos- Doton:Kakōgan ken no Jutsu ( Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del puño de granito).

Naruto bajo su mano derecha hasta tocar el suelo y esta se cubrió de trozos de granito azulado oscuro formando un puño 5 veces mayor que el de Naruto, luego este levanto su brazo mostrando su Jutsu de forma intimidante - Doton:Chōkajūgan no Jutsu ( Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Super Agravada) - luego de aumentar el peso de su Jutsu se lanzo arrastrando su puño dejando una estela de destrucción, mientras algunos Chunnin y Kakashi hacían sellos.

Doton: Doryū Heki (Elemento tierra, muralla de corriente de tierra)- dijeron al unisono convocando varias murallas una frente a otra formando una gran muralla mientras Kakashi hacia mas sellos- Suiton: Suijinheki ( Elemento agua: técnica de la barrera de agua).

Ahora con semejante defensa las posibilidades de destruirla de Naruto bajaron bastante, pero lo que los sorprendió fue que al llegar unos metros cerca de la muralla Naruto se detuvo formando una pequeña explosión mientras apuntaba a la muralla- KAI (liberar).

El puño de granito de Naruto salio disparado mientras rotaba atravesando la muralla fácilmente y encaminándose a alta velocidad hacia la barrera de agua llevándose a los Chunnin al suelo, solo Kakashi pudo evitarlo gracias a su Sharingan, luego Naruto empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos de mano. Cuando la termino extendió su mano derecha al frente totalmente extendida en una postura parecida al Juuken.

Esta es mi técnica personal creada por mi mismo, esto es el ¡Taihō no hoshikuzu! ( Cañon de polvo de estrellas)- exclamo Naruto mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera de chakra de colores azul, blanco, dorado,amarillo,morado y rojo que se contraía y expandía de forma gradual, de esta esfera salían varios halos de luz que giraban y volvían a la misma en una secuencia espectacular y hermosa deslumbrando a todos.

De repente la esfera estallo en un haz de energía concentrada que salio en dirección a los Chunnin y a Kakashi que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo mientras el haz chocaba contra ellos formando una gran explosión de Chakra puro que impulso a los presentes por la fuerza de la onda expansiva, cuando el Chakra y el polvo se disiparon vieron en un gran cráter a todos los Chunnin,y Naruto inconscientes, gravemente heridos y con marcas de quemadura, lejos de esto estaba Kakashi que usando el Kawarimi logro evitar ese devastador fue y usando su hirashin llevo a todos al hospital para luego volver a la sala del consejo para decidir que hacer con Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Sala del consejo**

En la sala del consejo todos estaban asombrados por la gran fuerza de Naruto, que fue capaz de derrotar a veinte Chunnin y a Kakashi quedando inconsciente en el proceso, muchos de los lideres de clan y algunos civiles estaban planeando un compromiso de alguna chica de su clan con el rubio menor, pues ellos penaban que esa poderosa técnica podría hacer a sus clanes mas fuertes.

Muy bien silencio todos- dijo el Yondaime entrando a la sala- Naruto sera entrenado por el Ambu Yamato, Kakashi y por su familia Uchiha, el pertenece a ese clan por lo que debe recibir su entrenamiento.

Disculpe Hokage-sama, ¿por que Naruto-san sera entrenado por ese Ambu?- pregunto Shibi Aburame.

El es el Jinchuriki de dos Biju, si en su entrenamiento se sale de control Yamato puede detenerlo, ademas según tengo entendido Naruto tiene las cinco afinidades elementales primarias, por lo que podría aprender a utilizar los sub elementos como el Mokuton- explico Minato mientras todos asentían dando el voto positivo al Yondaime. Luego de eso Kakashi entro en la sala con varias vendas y rasguños.

Kakashi danos tu informe- dijo el Yondaime a su alumno que tosía aclarándose su garganta.

Naruto esta al nivel de un Chunnin, y por lo que pude ver conoce Jutsus de Iwa, pero creo que no sabe que son de esa aldea, su Jutsu propio me sorprendió, es mucho mas fuerte que mi Chidori y es a larga distancia lo que lo beneficia, tiene una buen manipulación elemental y puede controlar de buena forma a los cinco elementos principales por lo que pude ver- dijo solemne Kakashi rindiendo su informe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Hospital de Konoha**

En la habitación de Naruto este dormía plácidamente perdido en un profundo sueño mientras sanaban su heridas y su Chakra se recuperaba sin saber lo que el consejo de Konoha había decidido para el, pero algo era seguro y es que Naruto llegaría a ser el Ninja mas fuerte de todos que traería la paz a las cinco naciones elementales. En su misma habitación sentada cerca de su cama estaba su madre Mikoto viendo a su hijo preocupada por su estado hasta que escucho que alguien entro a la habitación.

Que haces tu aquí- dijo la Uchiha mordaz y agresiva mientras activaba su Sharingan.

 **...**

Listo, aquí termina el tercer capitulo de esta historia,ya vieron lo que intento Danzo y Naruto si se entera que fue la vieja momia esta no durara mucho. También vieron el alcance del poder de Naruto al derrotar a veinte Chunnin y se preguntaran quien entro en la Habitación pues eso lo sabrán luego. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten, lean, compartan y nos leemos luego, adiós.


	4. 4:El viaje de Naruto

Buenas a todos, soy Azakari con la continuación de "La voluntad de fuego", gracias por los comentarios y ahora podrán ver quien fue que entro en la habitación de Naruto.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) pensamiento

 **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **...**

 **Capitulo 4: El viaje de Naruto y la liberación de un legado extinto.**

En el hospital de Konoha, mas específicamente en el cuarto de Naruto, Mikoto veía a cierta persona frente a ella con su Sharingan brillando peligroso, eso era de esperarse pues su Sharingan sin ser llegar al Mangekyō como el de su hijo era mucho mas fuerte aparte de que ella misma fue la que entreno a Itachi en Genjutsu enseñándole todo lo que sabia.

Lo repito, que haces aquí Kushina - espeto con gran furia contenida Mikoto mientras la mencionada se acercaba a paso lento y tambaleante, todavía sentía los efectos del Tsukuyomi de Naruto que fueron bastante graves pero se estaba recuperando a paso lento.

Vine a ver a mi hijo, devuélvemelo- dijo Kushina con voz cansada y anhelante- el necesita a su verdadera madre, no a una inútil y celosa ladrona.

YO soy su madre Kushina, tu nunca lo cuidaste o lo quisiste, solo tenias ojos para sus arrogantes hermanos menores que no le llegan ni a los talones, nunca lo entrenaron cuando les rogo, nunca le curaste las heridas que le causaron los aldeanos, nunca lo alimentaste o lo cuidaste cuando se quedaba en la calle por que olvidaban que el existía- dijo una iracunda Mikoto poniéndose frente a la cama de Naruto extendiendo sus brazos con su Sharingan brillando peligroso ocasionando un cambio en su diseño, las anteriores aspas se volvieron una hélice de tres puntas alargadas que se unían a las esquinas, había despertado su Mangekyō Sharingan- no te dejare hacerle daño, no mas, ya a sufrido bastante para tener que soportarte a ti como una hipócrita pidiendo su perdón, vete o me veré obligada a echarte por la fuerza.

TU no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, me oíste Mikoto -dijo Kushina sacando una píldora de soldado y comiéndosela recuperando su Chakra y su vitalidad, logrando erguirse totalmente mostrando sus famosas Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina) ondeando furiosas en el aire- apartate de mi camino y desaparece de mi vista.

No tengo por que obedecerte Kushina, tu sabes que puedo luchar a tu nivel -respondió Mikoto mientras un aura de Chakra negro como la noche la cubría, se movió y agarro a Kushina por el hombro desapareciendo mediante el Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante) apareciendo en un campo de entrenamiento tomando distancia, Kushina coloco una barrera que evitaba que pudieran sentir sus Chakras y también encontrarlas.

Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix)- exclamo Mikoto creando una lluvia intensa de Shuriken infundidos con fuego sobre Kushina que hizo sellos a gran velocidad.

Suiton: Suijinheki ( Elemento agua: técnica de la barrera de agua) -Kushina usando el agua de un lago que había cerca del campo de batalla forma una fuerte barrera de agua que neutralizo el Jutsu de Mikoto y salpico agua por todo el campo de batalla, pero no era suficiente para un Jutsu mas fuerte por lo que decidió usar otro Jutsu- Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Explosión de Ondas Olas de Colisión De agua).

Kushina multiplico el agua que había en el suelo formando una enorme ola que amenazaba con aplastar a Mikoto que solo miro fijamente a la ola dirigiendo su Chakra a sus ojos.

Amaterasu (Iluminación Celestial) -exclamo Mikoto creando una barrera de las llamas inextinguibles que consumieron totalmente el agua y fueron reptando por el suelo hacia Kushina rápidamente haciéndola hacer sellos.

Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)- manifiesto creando una barrera de Chakra que neutralizo al Amaterasu, luego mando las cadenas hacia Mikoto que solo extendió sus brazos frente a ella con las piernas separadas y la espalda recta mirando al frente con su Mangekyō brillando furioso.

Alzate Susanoo (Él con la capacidad de ayudar por todos los medios)- dijo relajada la mujer Uchiha mientras un aura de color morado oscuro la envolvía tomando la forma de un gran esqueleto espectral que poco a poco iba evolucionando hasta tomar la forma del Susanoo Completo, estaba cubierto de una armadura cuerpo completo color morado oscuro que parecía estar hecha de placas, tenia un casco que cubría su rostro mostrando solamente unos ojos rojos incandescentes y una burlona sonrisa, estaba armado con dos espadas largas y curvadas en sus manos principales y un orbe de Chakra rojo en el inferior derecho, levanto su mano libre y agarro las cadenas de Kushina empezando a azotarla con fuerza contra el suelo hasta mandarla a volar contra los arboles, Kushina se levanto lentamente mientras miraba al Susanoo de Mikoto.

( Solo tengo un Jutsu que puede igualar su tamaño, pero no creo que iguale su fuerza pero, de todas formas hay que intentarlo)- pensó Kushina haciendo sellos de mano- Suiton:Mizu no Hidora ( Hidra de agua).

El agua del ambiente, de los arboles, del suelo y del lago se condenso rápidamente alrededor de Kushina formando un extraño reptil marino o anfibio parecido a un dragon de varias cabezas llenas de dientes afilados que enfoco al Susanoo empezando a reptar por el suelo a gran velocidad- Suiton: Hahonryū (Elemento Agua: Torrente de Destrucción).

La Hidra empezó a disparar balas de agua comprimida que estallaban al contacto contra el Susanoo con sus múltiples cabezas mientras Mikoto analizaba el Jutsu con su Sharingan hasta descubrir como detenerlo- Muy bien, Katon: Karyū Endan (Elemento fuego: bala en llamas del dragón de fuego)- de la boca del Susanoo y de Mikoto salio un haz de fuego a una enorme temperatura que cubrió a la Hidra obligando a Kushina salir de su Jutsu antes de que fuera hervida en agua caliente- No soportas el calor, Kushina.

Es hora de que te enfríes un poco Mikoto, Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu ( Elemento agua:técnica de la gran catarata)- exclamo Kushina formando una gran ola de agua que embisto al Susanoo que solo coloco su orbe rojo frente al agua.

Katon:Yasaka no Magatama (Elemento Fuego: Joyas de Yasaka)- Dijo Mikoto haciendo que del orbe del Susanoo salieran disparados varios Tomoes de fuego en forma de una andanada de fuego rápido formando una abertura en medio de la pared de agua que paso alrededor del Susanoo sin causarle daños, justo cuando Mikoto y Kushina se iban a lanzar una sobre la otra una gran explosión seguida de un gran impacto contra el suelo las separo, en medio del cráter que se formo estaba Naruto envuelto en su propio Susanoo, este era verde y en el centro tenia una gran Magatama roja que parecía servir para algún Jutsu, era un poco mal encarado y empuñaba una gran lanza medieval encendida en las llamas negras del Amaterasu con la cual apuntaban a las mujeres de forma intimidante.

YA BASTA- grito Naruto enfurecido, pero Mikoto noto que se veía diferente, era un poco mas alto, mas serio y en sus ojos brillaban dos Mangekyō Sharingan con forma de una Shuriken de una cuatro puntas, ella reconoció el diseño de Shisui, el amigo de su hijo, por lo que se pregunto, "Que había pasado durante su tiempo inconsciente".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Flash Back, mente de Naruto**

Cuando Naruto quedo inconsciente este quedo flotando en un espacio totalmente nulo, sin nada alrededor que pudiera hacerlo chocar, al rato se acostumbro a ese extraño lugar hasta que una luz lo cegó revelando un suelo rocoso compuesto por arenisca y tiza dándole un color marrón claro y un cielo sin estrellas iluminado solamente por una brillante luna, frente a el había una persona que el conocia gracias a los relatos de su hermano Itachi, frente a el estaba el fallecido Shisui Uchiha que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Hola Shisui-san , Itachi me hablo mucho de ti- fue lo que dijo Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia.

Me alegra que me conozcas, llámame Shisui nada mas - dijo el Uchiha recibiendo un asentimiento- te preguntaras que haces aquí, ¿verdad?, pues la razón es que tu acabas de morir, ¡bienvenido al Jōdo (Mundo Puro)!.

... ¡Nanii!- grito con muchas fuerza Naruto totalmente aterrado, pues el no quería morir tan joven, siguió en sus cavilaciones cuando unas risas llamaron su atención, se voltio y vio a Shisui tirado en el suelo riéndose de el.

¡jajajajajaja jajajaja, no puedo creer que te creyeras eso jajajajajaja!- se siguió riéndose Shisui sin ver que una vena se hinchaba en la frente de Naruto que solo le soltó un coscorrón a Shisui dejándolo noqueado. Al rato (Una hora, vamos que se escucho como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo) Shisui despertó sobándose el chicho que le había hecho Naruto con cierto dolor- por que hiciste eso.

Por que te lo merecías Baka -dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos con una mirada molesta-ahora dime que hago aquí.

Ya fuera de bromas, estas aquí por que eres la encarnación de una serie de personas que vivieron hace mucho millones de años antes que tu, estas personas veneraban a los espíritus y a las almas fallecidas que habían abandonado el mundo Impuro, entre ellos una persona llamada Takuya Akabashi desarrollo un Jutsu que le permitió volverse un puente entre las almas del Jōdo y las personas vivas, este Jutsu fue nombrado como Kōru no Jōdo (Llamada al mundo Puro) y con esto el fue capaz de aprender muchas cosas de los difuntos seres del pasado volviéndose realmente temible pero desgraciadamente no pudo trasmitir su Jutsu a su primogénito al ser asesinado por unos poderosos Ninjas que lo estaban cazando por ese vasto mundo, pero su misma alma no murió sino que fue reencarnando de ser en ser hasta llegar a ti- señalo a Naruto sorprendiéndolo- tu tienes aparte del alma de los hijos de Rikudou Sennin el alma del ser que unió a los dos mundo, el puro y el impuro, su voluntad y sus deseos de paz viven en ti.

Entonces solo estas aquí para decirme eso? -pregunto Naruto dubitativo.

No Naruto, también estoy aquí para despertar tu legado volviéndome uno contigo dándote todas las habilidades que poseo volviéndote un híbrido de Namizake, Uzumaki y Uchiha- dijo solemne Shisui- ahora comencemos.

Shisui puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y empezó a trasmitirle no solo su Chakra, sino también uniendo su alma a la suya para fortalecerla y dándole parte de su genética volviéndolo descendiente suyo, luego de unos minutos Shisui empezó a desaparecer no sin antes darle sus ultimas palabras a Naruto.

Espero que aprecies mi regalo Naruto, ruego a los dioses que puedas lograr tu sueño el cual también fue mio, cuida a tu familia Naruto, ellos te aprecian mucho y no creo que quieran que mueras, también recuerda que no es bueno matar sin motivo alguno, si puedes déjalos vivir, pero si no puedes hacerlo tendrás que manchar tus manos- fue lo ultimo que dijo Shisui antes de desaparecer, en donde estuvo había un collar con el kanji Ishi (voluntad) y el kanji Omoiyari (compasión), Naruto se arrodillo y recogió el collar colocándolo en su cuello.

Te lo prometo Shisui, me volveré mas fuerte y protegeré a mi familia- se levanto viendo el horizonte- traeré a este mundo una era de paz que perdure, donde no haya guerras sin sentido, donde no haya odio desprecio, donde no haya celos, donde no haya dolor- y despertó de esa visión donde sus objetivos fueron fijados por el destino mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Tiempo normal, campo de batalla de Kushina y Mikoto**

Ya en el presente Naruto chasco los dedos y su Susanoo destruyo al de Mikoto dejándola en el suelo y destruyo las cadenas de Kushina dejándola en el suelo también.

Me voy de la aldea Okaa-san -dijo Naruto alzando la voz con su Chakra- volveré en unos años para la graduación de la academia y te traeré muchos recuerdos, adiós madre arigato- Naruto encendió su Chakra volviendo activando su Kanseitai-Susanoo (cuerpo completo-Susanoo), su Susanoo aumento enormemente su tamaño adquiriendo una armadura Samurái , unas enormes alas de placas verdes su lanza creció junto a el volviéndose una gran arma, Naruto dio un ultimo vistazo antes de salir disparado hacia el enorme cielo sobrevolando Konoha asombrando a los civiles y al consejo que vieron a Naruto usando el Susanoo alejándose de Konoha a gran velocidad-(Muy bien chicos, donde deberíamos ir primero)

( **A mi me gustaría ir a algún lugar bonito Naruto-kun, como una pradera o algún bosque** -sugirió Naomi con una sonrisa.)

Muy bien primera parada- murmuro Naruto antes de aumentar su velocidad, en pocos minutos llego a una enorme pradera de pastos verdes y cafés, con pocos arboles y una buena cantidad de trigo, Naruto se maravillo con el mundo que había fuera de Konoha, desactivo su Susanoo y aterrizo observando todo eso maravillado- sal Naomi-chan.

La chica se manifiesto en una llamarada morada y observo en el mismo estado que Naruto el hermoso paisaje, el viento mecía suavemente los pasto y los arboles formando así un paisaje digno de una pintura, Naruto saco un cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a dibujar el paisaje frente a sus ojos muy inspirado, al rato termino su obra observándola orgulloso.

Muy bien creo que nos quedaremos aquí una temporada, Naomi-chan tu busca comida y agua, yo empezare a hacer un refugio.

Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia un bosque de robles que había cerca de allí, cuando llego marco los mejores arboles con un Kunai y empezó a hacer sellos- Fūton: Jūha Shō (Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal).

Libero una onde de cortes de viento cortando la madera que necesitaba en la forma que necesitaba, guardo toda la madera en un pergamino, luego hizo un sello de mano y coloco su mano en el suelo- ahora las piedras y algunos minerales Doton:Kenshutsu (Elemento tierra:Detección).

Mando un pulso de Chakra por el suelo hasta las profundidades buscando todos los materiales y rocas que necesitaba, al rato los encontró y uso otro Jutsu- Doton:Chūshutsu (Elemento tierra:Extracción)- usando su Chakra Doton extrajo todos los minerales y las rocas guardándolos en un pergamino, estaba listo para irse cuando escucho un sonido a sus espaldas, miro en dirección al sonido y vio un grupo de lobos de diversos colores rodeándolo y observándolo con su presa, Naruto ante la amenaza puso sus manos en su espalda agarrando sus Tantos mientras activaba su Sharingan, uno de los lobos se lanzo sobre Naruto que solo lo metió en un Genjutsu dejándolo inconsciente, los demás al ver eso se lanzaron todos juntos a por Naruto que solo coloco sus manos en el suelo- Doton: Shokku hashira (Choque de pilares).

Bajo los estómagos de todos los lobos salieron pilares de roca que al golpearlos en el diafragma los dejo inconsciente menos uno que logro aguantar la falta de aire y volvió de donde vino asustado, Naruto decidió seguirlo por el tupido bosque que a cada paso se volvía mas frondoso, durante unos minutos de correr por el bosque el lobo condujo a Naruto una madriguera, al llegar allí el lobo murió debido al daño de su diafragma y el correr tanto, Naruto sepulto al pobre lobo cerca de su madriguera y decidió revisarla encontrando algo muy interesante.

Dentro de la madriguera habían tres lobeznos, uno de color negro, una de color blanco y la menor de color marrón claro todos dormidos junto a un pergamino puesto en un pedestal, Naruto lo reconoció como un pergamino de invocación, tomo el rollo y a los cachorros mientras salia fuera, hizo de sello y dijo- Hikari yori mo hayaku idō shimasu (movimiento mas veloz que la luz)- y desapareció en un destello de luz, este Jutsu permitía al usuario moverse a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz durante cierto tiempo, en un segundo llego al campamento donde lo esperaba Naomi bastante molesta haciendo el almuerzo, pescado frito y arroz.

¡Donde estuviste todo este tiempo!- demando colocando sus manos en las caderas luciendo intimidante.

Fui a buscar la madera y otras cosas cuando unos lobos que atacaron, los deje inconscientes pero un quedo consiente, lo seguí y encontré a estos pequeños- le mostro a los cachorro que estaban un poco adormilados viéndose super kawais- y un pergamino de convocatoria, pueden quedarse.

Esta bien se quedaran, ahora haz el refugio mientras yo los cuido- dijo Naomi agarrando a los cachorros mientras Naruto se ponía manos a la obra, cuatro horas después había una casa de tamaño medio hecha de madera pulida y cerca de ella había un pequeño almacén hecho de rocas, la casa gracias a Naruto estaba bien amueblada por que el compro unos muebles en Konoha y los guardo en un pergamino.

Listo Naomi-chan, que tal?- pregunto Naruto observando su obra.

Te quedo muy bien Naruto-kun- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojarse un poco- como vas a llamar a los lobitos.

El negro sera Kuro- el mencionado movió su cola alegre- la blanca sera Shira- la lobita solamente movió la cabeza hacia un lado mientras movía la cola- y la menor sera Ayaka. Ahora revisare el pergamino tu ve a ver casa- Naruto se sentó en un tocón y saco el pergamino, dentro había solamente el nombre del clan de convocatoria y un poco de información- Clan Okami (Lobo), no han tenido un invocador, método de invocarlos.

Naruto al ver eso leyó lo que decía, solo debía hacer unos sellos y seria llevado al territorio del Clan Okami para que ellos vieran si era digno de ser su invocador , hizo los sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Mundo de convocatoria, Territorio Okami**

Cuando Naruto vio a su alrededor se vio en un enorme bosque de pinos nevados, el suelo estaba cubierto de blanca nieve y del cielo caían copos de nieve dándole una gran atmósfera, saco su cuaderno de dibujo e inmortalizo ese lugar, de repente una voz sonó detrás de el, se dio la vuelta y vio a dos enormes lobos blancos observándolo con sus fríos ojos azules.

 **Que haces aquí Ningen-** dijo el mas grande con voz masculina e intimidante.

 **Tu especie tiene prohibido entrar en nuestro territorio-** dijo la de menor tamaño con voz femenina pero igualmente intimidante.

Vine para ver si podía ser su invocador, encontré su pergamino en una madriguera de lobos abandonada junto a tres cachorros de lobo- dijo Naruto viendo a los dos lobos frente a el sin miedo alguno.

 **Ya veo Ningen, solamente los que pasen la prueba podrán invocarnos en tu mundo-** Dijo el lobo con voz pensativa- **yo soy Masao y mi compañera es Rin, pero dinos Ningen, ¿en verdad quieres intentar la prueba?.**

Claro que si- dijo Naruto con determinación en su voz- no me rendiré ante nada.

 **Muy bien acompáñanos-** dijo Rin caminando hacia una cueva, entraron y Naruto vio un enorme mural lleno de imágenes de lobos y hombre luchando juntos- **Para saber si eres digno de la prueba debes responder a estas dos preguntas, se sincero; ¿Que es lo que puede separar a los hombre de sus seres queridos y de todo lo que aman?.**

La ambición, el odio, todos lo sentimientos negativos como la codicia- respondió Naruto sabiamente.

 **Muy bien, ¿ que nos distancio de los humanos?-** Dijo esta vez Masao.

La guerra, el odio, la codicia,la muerte, eso lo dice el mural- señalo una parte donde un hombre mataba a un lobo y robaba sus tesoros, otra donde un grupo de humanos mataban y robaban.

 **Bien hecho, ahora la prueba verdadera, colocate frente a mi -** Ordeno el enorme lobo, Naruto se coloco frente a Masao y este abrió sus ojos entrando en la mente de Naruto revisando su recuerdo, el lobo se sorprendió al ver la clase de vida que había tenido el niño y cuan rápido había tenido que madurar, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue que el no tenia resentimiento.

 **Muy bien Naruto, te concedo el honor de ser nuestro invocador, espero que logres tu sueño** \- eso fue lo que dijo Masao antes de que el rubio volviera a su mundo.

 **Estas segura de que ese niño digno?-** pregunto Rin a su compañero.

 **Estoy completamente seguro, ahora hay que alistarnos, hace tiempo que no peleamos-** dijo Masao saliendo de la cueva en dirección a la armería para equiparse, pues el sabia el destino del niño y este necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

 **...**

Listo aquí el fin del capitulo, ya vieron la invocación del rubio y donde entrena por un tiempo,también vieron a los pequeños lobos que el rubio encontró, ahora espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios, opiniones e ideas y nos leemos luego, adiós.


	5. 5:Peleas, peleas y más peleas

Hola mundo, soy yo de nuevo Azakari con este nuevo capitulo, me alegra que a muchas personas les guste esta historia y agradezco por ello, en mi perfil tengo otras historias que espero que les gusten, así que por favor pasen y léanlas.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) pensamiento

 **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **...**

 _ **Capitulo 5: Peleas, peleas y mas peleas, cortando la maldad de raíz.**_

Han pasados 4 años desde el encuentro con los lobos de Naruto, aunque cuando volvió se llevo un buen regaño de una molesta Naomi, y empezó su entrenamiento en Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu y control de Chakra. También se la paso entrenando con los lobos del clan ōkami los cuales tenian un enorme control en el Katon, Raiton y en el Hyōton, aunque sus Jutsu era un poco salvajes eran muy útiles para eliminar fácilmente a varios enemigos.

Durante esos años Naruto se volvió un caza recompensas bastante famoso en todas las naciones elementales, y ya circulaban historias sobre un joven con el Sharingan en sus ojos que con un Tantō acababa con los criminales en un destello de luz azul como el mar y tan rápido como el relámpago, lo llamaban el Sharingan no Aoi Senkō (Destello azul del Sharingan). El destello era su técnica especial que creo basándose en el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador) de su ex padre Minato, el Ichiji-tekina furasshu (Destello temporal) le permitía a Naruto moverse en cualquier dirección a la velocidad de la luz enfocando su Chakra en donde quería ir, el único y posiblemente mayor problema era que Naruto tuvo que entrenar mucho en su resistencia para evitar desintegrarse por la fricción, un efecto de la velocidad de la luz, por lo que no era seguro llevar a otra persona usando este Jutsu, pues correría el riesgo de volverse polvo a menos de que esta tuviera la misma resistencia de Naruto lo cual era muy poco probable. Cuando volvió del territorio ōkami Naruto emprendió un viaje por el continente Shinobi, aunque tuvo que dejar a Naomi en el refugio, para aprender sobre el mundo que habitaba, ganar experiencia y desarrollar sus habilidades a un mayor nivel.

Ahora un Naruto de doce años ,vestía una camisa azul oscuro manga corta, un pantalón holgado negro, atados a este estaban sus guarda Kunai blanco, el collar de Shisui en su cuello, una gabardina abierta de color negro, cuello alto con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y unas sandalias azules de diseño cerrado atadas a su pantalón con vendas grises, en su espalda estaban atados dos Tantō en forma horizontal, ahora se encontraba en los espesos bosques de Hi no kuni viajando en dirección a su base temporal, una pequeña choza con sellos de camuflaje que había creado, había acabado con un criminal rango A y había cobrado su gran recompensa por lo que ahora estaba bastante tranquilo caminando por el bosque.

Pero algo rompió su gran tranquilidad, cuando entro en un claro en el bosque prontamente fue rodeado por Ambus de Ne que lo observaban desde los arboles armados con Tantos y Kunais, era por lo menos, o eso estimaba Naruto, docientos Shinobis sin emociones y frente a el estaba Danzō Shimura, el apodado Shinobi no Yami(El Shinobi de la Oscuridad) y líder de Ne que lo observaba con una sonrisa arrogante, Naruto pudo ver que un poco alejado del claro había una gran formación rocosa que contenía a tres personas apresados con esposas supresoras de Chakra y cadenas que los anclaban a la pared, Naruto los había visto en el libro Bingo y pudo identificarlos rápidamente.

El primero era Shunnsuke Yuki, un joven de la misma edad de Naruto, pelo negro en una melena corta hasta el cuello y ojos negros como la noche, vestía una camisa manga corta azul claro, pantalones holgados negros y unas botas negras de suela lisa. Shunnsuke era altamente conocido por ser un gran ninja que deserto de Kiri por su brutalidad y falta de honor volviéndose un mercenario con valores fuertes que no aceptaba misiones que fueran en contra de ellos, era miembro del clan Yuki de Kiri teniendo un gran control de Hyōton, Raiton, Suiton, Fūton y su Taijutsu, que combinándolo con el Hyōton lo volvía un enemigo al cual temer y un poderoso aliado.

La otra figura era de una joven de doce años llamada Yuna Kaisora, una joven de cabellos rojos que llegaban a media espalda en una melena enmarañada y espesa con ojos azules como el cielo, vestía una camisa sin mangas negra, una chaqueta manga corta blanca, unos chorts marrones claros, una tela blanca sobre estos formando una falda corta y unas sandalias Ninja azules, Yuna era una famosa Ninja nacida en Kaze no kuni que se especializaba en Kyūjutsu (técnicas de arco) gracias a sus grandes reflejos y precisión aguda reforzando sus flechas con sus afinidades Katon, Raiton, Fūton y su Kekkei Genkai el Shakuton.

La ultima era una joven y famosa ex samurái de Tetsu no kuni, era la famosa Saori Tetsuken, una joven de cabellos cortos hasta el cuello y lizo de color negro como sus ojos negros como la noche, traía puesta una camisa sin mangas negra con una chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo, guantes de cuero que cubrían sus manos, un pantalón negro holgado, una vieja bufanda roja, la funda de una Katana en su espalda y unas botas de color negro amarradas al pantalón con vendas blancas, ella aparte de ser un gran espadachín utilizaba Doton, Raiton, Katon y el muy extraño Kōton ( Elemento Acero).

Todos ellos estaban con varias heridas, la cabeza baja y encadenados al muro sin ninguna energía, apenas pudieron dirigir su mirada triste y desolada hacia Naruto antes de caer inconscientes , esto enfureció mucho a Naruto que dirigió su mirada encolerizada hacia Danzō que solo lo miraba con suficiencia.

Me alegra ver a mi nueva arma Naruto, espero que colabores en tu nueva tarea -dijo el anciano acercándose a Naruto que activo su Mangekyō deteniendo a Danzō- veo que los rumores eran ciertos y tienes el Mangekyō del inútil de Shisui.

Has caído muy bajo momia tuerta, secuestrar a jóvenes lo suficientemente prometedores para incorporarlos a Ne -dijo Naruto con desprecio desenvainado sus Tantō colocándose en posición de batalla- hoy acabare con tu asquerosa existencia y cortare tu raíz.

Naruto se lanzo a gran velocidad sobre Danzō con sus Tantō ,ardiendo en fuego negro, pero el viejo ante la amenaza solo hizo sellos y inhalo mucho aire- Fūton:Shinkūgyoku (Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío)- exclamo lanzando balas de aire de comprimido unidas con Chakra que podían atravesar la carne y los huesos con gran facilidad, pero Naruto solo desapareció en un destello azul reapareciendo en una rama de uno de los muchos arboles haciendo sellos manuales a gran velocidad.

Raiton:Urufu no tsume ( Elemento rayo: Garras de lobo) -extendió sus manos a los lados con los dedos encorvados asemejando garras y estas se cubrieron de rayos volviéndolas mucho mas filosas y mortíferas, luego Naruto se lanzo sobre los Ambu de Ne despedazándolos con sus brillantes garras, algunos de ellos usaban Jutsus que eran cortados a la mitad junto a sus creadores, al rato solo quedaron tres Ambu y Danzō, el rubio dejo inconscientes a los tres Ambu que fueron sellados en un pergamino dejando a Naruto frente a la vieja momia tuerta que mostraba su brazo derecho lleno de ojos Sharingan y su ojo derecho que tenia el Sharingan del fallecido Shisui.

Eres un monstruo Danzō, mataste y les quitaste los ojos a muchos Uchiha para conseguir esa monstruosidad que tienes por brazo, te atreves a dañar a gente inocente-dijo Naruto con mucho odio en sus ojos que pasaron al Mangekyō de Itachi- te are pagar por eso,¡ Amaterasu!.

Las llamas negras hicieron aparición en el campo de batalla abalanzándose sobre Danzō que ardió con fuerza soltando gritos de dolor antes de desvanecerse como un espejismo, los instintos de Naruto hicieron que reaccionara velozmente saltando hacia un lado esquivando el Kunai reforzado con Fūton de Danzō que lo miraba arrogante haciendo sellos, Naruto reconoció el Izanagi y decidió seguir atacando, tarde o temprano dejaría de usarlo, Danzō inhalo fuertemente luego de hacer sus sellos- Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío ).

Danzō lanzo sobre Naruto una gigantesca y única bala de viento junto con unas ondas explosivas de aire a su alrededor, logrando aumentar la potencia considerablemente de este ataque, Naruto respondió haciendo sellos manuales- Katon: Dai Endan ( elemento fuego: gran bala en llamas) -exclamo Naruto lanzando una bala de fuego del tamaño de la esfera de viento, la bala absorbió el viento volviéndose mas fuerte y impacto contra Danzō que desapareció nuevamente, Naruto soltó un golpe a su derecha donde apareció la momia vieja recibiendo en toda la cara el golpe que lo mando a volar lejos, Naruto volvió a aparecer frente a el dándole una patada que lo lanzo al cielo, Naruto hizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad.

Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto ( Elemento Aire: Ruptura de Presión) -elevo sus manos para luego hacerlas decender creando una placa de viento comprimido que devolvió a la momia a la tierra aplastándolo contra esta haciendo que este soltara un buen grito de dolor , desde lejos se podían escuchar sus huesos crujiendo- Doton: Kyodaima kuroi Iwa ( Elemento tierra: Gigante de roca negra).

El suelo crujió rompiéndose y de el salio un enorme ser mal encarado hecho de roca negra y oscura que tomo a Danzō en sus enormes manos apretándole con fuerza para golpearlo varias veces contra el suelo hasta lanzarlo contra Naruto que lo recibió con un fuerte golpe lanzándolo al suelo, Danzō se levanto lentamente con graves daños internos y externos para ver a Naruto cargando un poderoso y mortal ataque que iba en dirección a el.

Katon: Furea Hi no megami (Elemento fuego: Llamarada de la diosa del fuego) -dijo Naruto lanzando sobre Danzō una enorme llamarada dorada que carbonizo a la vieja momia que volvió a reaparecer alejado del fuego, Naruto lo observo para seguir haciendo sellos- Doton: Doryū Taiga (elemento tierra: río fluyente de tierra).

La tierra alrededor de Naruto se deformo volviéndose un rio de escombros y rocas que arrastro a Danzō por el claro dejándolo bastante herido y sucio, apenas pudo levantarse y hacer sellos de mano -Fūton:Shinkūgyoku (Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío)- exclamo cansadamente lanzando balas de aire de comprimido unidas con Chakra que podían atravesar la carne y los huesos con gran facilidad hacia Naruto que solo hizo un sello de mano y extendió sus manos al frente.

Chakura Kyūin Jutsu: Kekkai ( Jutsu de absorción de Chakra: barrera ) -grito el rubio creando una barrera que absorbió las esferas de viento de la momia excepto una, que fue disparada luego de las otras, que lo golpeo en el estomago quitándole el aire y dejándole una herida profunda que fue curada por sus Biju, luego Naruto empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos de mano. Cuando la termino extendió su mano derecha al frente totalmente extendida en una postura parecida al Juuken.

Muere ¡Taihō no hoshikuzu! ( Cañon de polvo de estrellas)- exclamo Naruto mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera de chakra de colores azul, blanco, dorado,amarillo,morado y rojo que se contraía y expandía de forma gradual, de esta esfera salían varios halos de luz que giraban y volvían a la misma en una secuencia espectacular y hermosa deslumbrando a Danzō, luego esta esfera estallo en un haz de luz que arraso con todo hasta chocar con Danzō, mas específicamente con su brazo derecho, estallando en una gran y poderosa explosión de Chakra concentrado dentro del cual se escuchaba los gritos llenos de dolor de Danzō.

La explosión al desaparecer mostro a un gravemente herido, sin su brazo derecho quedando un extraño muñón, del cual salia una extraña sangre blanca parecida a la sabia de un árbol, débil y sangrante Danzō que apenas enfoco débilmente a Naruto sin su ojo derecho haciendo sellos manuales con mucha lentitud y dolor- maldito niño, Fūton...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que Naruto apareció en un destello con su mano brillando en electricidad que resonaba con el canto de un millar de pájaros- Chidori- dijo Naruto viéndolo fríamente antes de apuñalarlo en el pecho, Danzō escupió sangre antes de caer muerto al frio suelo, Naruto saco su mano del cuerpo del cadáver de la momia de una patada para dirigirse a la jaula de los ninja que había visto antes, la abrió con su fuerza y saco a los jóvenes que salvo, creo unos clones y juntos empezaron a curarles y vendarles, a la hora despertaron desconcertados.

Hola, mucho gusto soy Naruto Uchiha -dijo el rubio amistoso presentándose con una leve reverencia mostrando una sonrisa alegre- yo los salve de esa momia, ya esta bien muerta como pueden ver hay -señalo el cadáver con un agujero en el pecho y sin un brazo en medio del claro- cuéntenme un poco de ustedes chicos.

Claro que si -dijo con una sonrisa Yuna agarrando su arco y su carcaj que estaban en una bolsa escondida en la roca, los otros hicieron lo mismo- ya debes saber nuestros nombres pero me voy a presentar, soy Yuna Kaisora de Kaze no kuni y me especializo en Kyūjutsu, tengo el Kekkei Genkai del Shakuton y puedo reforzar mis flechas con mis afinidades Katon, Raiton, Fūton y con el Shakuton.

Yo soy Shunnsuke Yuki, era de Kiri y me especializo en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, tengo un gran control en Hyōton, Suiton, Fūton y Raiton -dijo el joven pelinegro con una leve sonrisa colocándose de pie, con sus guarda Kunai atados en su pantalón.

Yo soy una ex samurái de Tetsu no kuni, mi nombre es Saori Tetsuken -dijo la joven un poco fría e indiferente con una espada en su funda- yo utilizo Doton, Raiton, Katon y mi Kekkei Genkai el Kōton (Elemento Acero), te doy las gracias por rescatarnos a todos Naruto-san -termino la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, los demás asintieron a sus palabras.

No hay de que, saben me gustaría que se unieran a mi -dijo Naruto con sinceridad atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes- deseo volverme un ninja muy fuerte para llevar paz a este mundo, pero yo no puedo hacerlo solo y necesito ayuda, por lo que ¿desearían ayudarme?.

Yo te apoyo, me gustaría ayudarte a llevar paz -dijo Yuna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- mi arco esta a tu disposición.

Yo también, me gustaría ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño -dijo Shunnsuke con una leve sonrisa- mi hielo y mis puños estas a tu disposición.

Yo creo que estas loco Naruto -dijo Saori fría y cortante pero con una pequeña sonrisa- si me ganas en un combate te apoyare en lo que necesites.

Esta bien, pelearemos-dijo Naruto con mucha determinación se levantaron y caminaron hasta el claro- sera hasta que uno caiga inconsciente, vale.

Y a penas termino de decir eso Saori se lanzo sobre el con una Katana; la hoja era de un metro y medio, el mango cubierto de cuero negro con un gran colmillo de león engarzado en el pomo y la guarda en forma elíptica de color negro como la noche; para tratar de cortarlo pero el rubio desapareció en un destello apareciendo unos metros mas alejado haciendo sellos tomando aire- toma esto Fūton: Kaze no Bakuhatsu (Elemento viento: Ráfaga de viento) -soltó el aire que giro sobre si mismo transformándose en un gran y poderoso tornado que se dirigía hacia Saori engullendo todo lo que se le atravesaba dejando una estela de destrucción.

La chica hizo un sello de mano y coloco su mano sobre su espada que se oscureció tomando un color negro y creció un poco gracias a la influencia del Kōton.

Kōton: Saibansha (Elemento Acero: corte) -exclamo balanceando su espada cubierta de un tenue Chakra plateado que al chocar contra el tornado lo dividió limpiamente- nada puede resistir un corte de mi espada Kuro-kō ( Acero negro).

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Naruto haciendo sellos para luego tomar su Tanto- Raiton: Teiden (Elemento rayo: Corte de corriente)- la electricidad cubrió su espada aumentando su rango y su corte, con su espada Naruto se lanzo sobre Saori soltando un sablazo con bastante rapidez que fue eficazmente bloqueado por la chica, los tajos iban y venían con bastante rapidez chocando las espadas que resonaban con el sonido del metal hasta que Naruto decidió separarse preparando otro ataque, hizo sellos y coloco sus manos en el suelo frente a el- Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético)

De las manos de Naruto salieron muchos rayos que recorrieron el suelo destrozándolo mientras se acercaban a Saori, esta hizo sellos de mano y dio un salto colocándose frente y sobre los rayos.

Katon: Dai Endan (elemento fuego: gran bala en llamas)- exclamo lanzando una enorme bala de fuego al suelo que destruyo los relámpagos fácilmente yendo hacia Naruto que solo hizo sellos manuales a gran velocidad.

Suiton: Kaimetsu-tekina Nami no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Jutsu de la ola devastadora) -exclamo Naruto colocando sus manos al frente señalando la bala de fuego.

El agua del ambiente se condenso frente a Naruto formando una gigantesca ola que consumió la bala de fuego y rodeo a Saori que logro dividirla con su espada regando agua por todos lados, pero al no ver a Naruto frente a ella supo que era una trampa bien elaborada.

Naruto se transporto en un destello apareciendo a espaldas de Saori colocando su mano sobre el agua y exclamo- Raiton: Sen Akasen (Elemento rayo: Mil rayos rojos).

La mano de Naruto brillo en un color rojo como la sangre y la electricidad hizo aparición corriendo rápidamente por el agua que sirvió como un gran conductor hasta llegar hasta Saori envolviéndola.

¡ahhh! -grito con fuerza la pelinegra al ser electrocutada con bastante fuerza, la electricidad se apago y callo pesadamente al suelo inconsciente. Al rato la chica despertó con horribles calambres producto de la electricidad, frente a ella estaba Naruto viéndola amigablemente.

Yo gane la batalla Saori , entonces ¿me ayudaras? -pregunto el rubio tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro

Claro que si -respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa tomando su mano levantándose para hacer una reverencia- mi espada esta a tu servicio Naruto-sama.

Vamos a mi cabaña, tenemos mucho de que hablar -dijo Naruto caminando hacia el bosque siendo seguido de sus nuevos amigos que lo miraban curiosos, Yuna y Shunnsuke lo veían impresionados por su fuerza y Saori lo veía con admiración.

Al rato llegaron a la cabaña de Naruto, una pequeña casa de madera bien construida y oculta, entraron y Naruto los condujo a la sala de reuniones, era una sala amplia con una mesa de madera redonda y varias sillas, ellos se sentaron en ella quedando Naruto frente a ellos.

Creo que debería contarles mi historia, verán... -y de esa forma pasaron un buen rato escuchando la triste historia de Naruto, al terminar Yuna lloraba a moco tendido, Shunnsuke tenia una mirada triste y Saori sentía un gran odio hacia el Hokage y su familia por tratar así a Naruto.

Ahora que piensan de mi -dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa viendo a sus nuevos amigos que solo dijeron una cosa.

Te ayudaremos -dijeron los tres con mucha determinación en su voz logrando hacer sonreír a Naruto, este se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ustedes acomódense, hay varias habitaciones, pueden escoger la que deseen -dijo Naruto indicándoles las escaleras en el pasillo- yo iré a entrenar un rato.

Los tres chicos, una mas emocionada que los otros dos, subieron por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones cuando se fueron Naruto hizo un sello de mano haciendo que en la pared se abriera un abertura mostrando un escalera, bajo por ella llegando a su sala de entrenamiento secreta, era una enorme llanura con algunos arboles, rocas y un lago, se sentó sobre una piedra frente al lago y hizo un sello de mano.

Kōru no Jōdo (Llamada al mundo Puro) -exclamo Naruto colocando su frente al lago frente a el brillando en un color azul verdoso, la energía salio disparada hacia el lago que tomo un color verde agua con varios pilares de luz saliendo de este- los invoco Hashirama Senju, Danzō Shimura y Miyamoto Musashi.

El agua brillo y de ella salieron tres esfera de luz, una de color verde bosque, otra blanca y la otra plateada, Naruto saco del pergamino dos de los Ambu de Danzō y la primera y ultima esfera entraron en los cuerpos tomando posesión de ellos, Naruto extendió su mano para tomar la esfera blanca que al ser tocada fue absorbida por el rubio dándole todos sus conocimientos y Jutsus. Los otros cuerpos se levantaron mostrando sus nuevas caras, frente a Naruto estaba el Shoadai Hokage Hashirama Senju y el gran Miyamoto Musashi, el gran Taisho (general) de los samurái y el primer samurái en aprender Ninjutsu.

Musashi Miyamoto era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, piel pálida, ojos negros con ojeras, cabello negro con algunas canas y vestía un Kimono negro con el cuello y la punta de las mangas blanca atado con un obi blanco, un Hakama gris oscuro con detalles en negro y unas sandalias negras de diseño cerrado. En su cintura estaban enfundadas un Katana de mango blanco con una gema negra engarzada en el pomo y una Wakizashi de 50 centímetros con mango negro y una gema blanca engarzada en el pomo.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha y soy quien los ah invocado -dijo Naruto haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a las personas frente a el.

Es un gusto Naruto-san -dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa devolviendo la reverencia mientras que Musashi solo asentía con la cabeza- para que nos invocaste.

Necesito su ayuda, deseo aprender de ustedes para dominar el Kenjutsu y el Mokuton -dijo Naruto con una mirada seria mientras se arrodillaba- por favor podrían entrenarme honorables señores

Yo no tengo problemas Naruto pero el es otra historia -dijo el Senju señalando a Musashi que miraba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido y con algo de enojo en la mirada.

Si me derrotas o me demuestras que puedes resistir mi entrenamiento te ayudare en lo que pueda y te entrenare para que puedas llegar a ser un gran espadachín -dijo el hombre dando un salto quedando lejos de Naruto desenvainando sus espadas colocándose en una posición curiosa, la Katana en frente en posición de bloqueo y la Wakizashi sobre la cabeza en posición de corte- desenvaina tu espada y enfréntame, muéstrame que tan fuerte eres.

Naruto acepto el desafió y desenvaino su espada personal forjada por si mismo, era una Katana de setenta centímetros, de Tsuka (mango) azul oscuro, donde empezaba la espada estaba la Tsuba (guarda) en forma una cabeza de dragon que mantenía en sus fauces la hoja de la espada, la hoja tenia grabada a lo largo las llamadas "siete virtudes" que son: Gi (justicia), Yu (coraje), Jin (Benevolencia), Rei (Respeto, Cortesía), Makoto (Honestidad, Sinceridad absoluta), Meiyo (Honor) y Chuugi (Lealtad). Se coloco en guardia y Musashi se lanzo sobre el descargando un tajo frontal con la Katana, Naruto lo bloqueo pero apenas logro esquivar el corte de la segunda espada que llego desde la abertura en su guardia.

El estilo de Musashi era diferente a lo conocido por Naruto, cuando la Katana era bloqueada la Wakizashi lanzaba un corte por el punto descubierto y casi parecía danzar moviéndose en círculos alrededor de Naruto, el cual decidió cambiar de táctica, saco su Tantō y usando el Sharingan empezó a copiar a Musashi logrando bloquear sus ataques de forma efectiva, cada vez que un bloqueaba el otro atacaba con su otra espada, el sonido del metal chocado se escuchaba en todo el campo de batalla mientras Naruto y Musashi luchaban ferozmente, Naruto ataco con un tajo vertical y Musashi lo bloqueo con uno horizontal, el Tantō y el Wakizashi chocaron dejando las cuatro espadas en forma de cruz, pero el samurái se separo de Naruto en un rápido movimiento, enfundo su Wakizashi, tomo firmemente su Katana con su mano derecha y hizo un sello manual con su mano izquierda.

Eres un buen espadachín y con el Sharingan lograste copiar mis movimientos y acostumbrarte a mi ritmo pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender niño -dijo Masashi con sabiduría mientras levantaba su espada- ahora muéstrame tu voluntad, Jutsu: Sēburusamurai (Jutsu: Sable de Samurái).

La espada de Musashi se cubrió de Chakra aumentando su corte, rango y resistencia para que este se lanzara sobre Naruto con un corte descendente que apenas fue bloqueado, Naruto podía sentir que su Tantō estaba a punto de romperse por lo que se separo y clavo su Tantō en el suelo mientras hacia sellos.

Raiton: Teiden (Elemento rayo: Corte de corriente) -exclamo Naruto tomando su Tantō que fue cubierto de electricidad junto a su Katana, corrió hacia Musashi y soltó un corte en linea recta hacia su pecho que fue bloqueado eficazmente, presiono su espada contra la de Musashi frenándolo para lanzar un corte con el Tantō a su lado descubierto pero Musashi lo tomo con su mano sin algún problema, hizo fuerza y la espada estallo en miles de trozos dejando a Naruto sin defensas de una fuerte patada por su flanco derecho que lo mando al suelo desarmado, Musashi empezó a caminar hacia alejando su espada en el camino viéndolo inexpresivo.

¿Ya te rindes mocoso? -pregunto el Samurái avanzando hacia Naruto lentamente mientras el mencionado trataba de levantarse pero Musashi le dio otra patada a las costillas mandándolo a volar hacia un árbol que se rompió por la fuerza del impacto, Naruto estaba tirado entre los trozos de madera escupiendo algo de sangre debido al golpe- dije ¿te rindes niño?, eres muy débil para lograr ese objetivo que te propones.

Naruto se levanto de nuevo para lanzarse sobre el Samurái con su espada en alto descargando un corte a su cabeza que fue eficazmente bloqueado, otro hacia el pecho sufrió el mismo resultado, el samurái se alejo y preparo su espada frente a el.

Issen (Destello) -grito Musashi balanceando su espada lanzado una onda de Chakra con forma de media luna que barrio con Naruto estampándolo contra un árbol, varias mas le siguieron destrozando el árbol dejando a Naruto entre sus restos- ¿Ya te vas a rendir? Hetakuso (inútil)

No -susurro Naruto poniéndose de pie entre tanta madera para volver a ser golpeado con mas fuerza mandándolo contra otro árbol que también estallo en trozos de madera pero Naruto volvió a levantarse , su ojos cubiertos por su cabello mientras una tenue aura azul lo envolvía- ¡jamas me rendiré, nunca dejare de pelear, me volveré mas fuerte para lograr mi objetivo, cueste lo que me cueste! -grito el rubio mientras el aura azul se volvió mas intensa atrayendo la espada de Naruto quedando en su mano derecha, los ojos del dragon brillaban intensamente en un color amarillo como los rayos que los envolvían- ¡ Shōkaku to kagayakimasu Raikiri! (Elevate y brilla cortador de relámpago).

Hashirama, Musashi y Naruto se desvanecieron en el aire apareciendo en una plataforma flotante bastante vieja y derruida , en el cielo se podían ver las enormes nubes de tormenta donde salían enormes rayos y vientos huracanados, Naruto alzo su espada sobre su cabeza y desde el cielo un enorme rayo que, según los espectadores, parecía un enorme dragon cayo sobre esta cegando a todos, cuan el brillo se disipo se podía ver a Naruto con los ojos de un color amarillo como los rayos y alzando su espada frente a todos mostrando que había sufrido algunos cambios, ahora en el pomo había un zafiro de un color azul muy profundo con un rayo blanco en su interior, la cabeza de dragon tenia una de sus fauces abierta donde empezaba el filo que estaba cubierto de una densa capa de rayos que brillaba con intensidad, en la Tsuba tenia un elipse de color negro antes de la cabeza de dragon y las "siete virtudes" brillaban en un color negro como la noche que las distinguía de la capa de electricidad.

Sorya (Toma esto) Baka, Shinku Chidori (Millar de pájaros carmesí) -grito Naruto colocando su espada al frente señalando a Musashi, de esta salieron miles de rayos carmesí que resonaban con el sonido de una parvada de aves, Musashi salio de su asombro, coloco su espada frente a el y exclamo.

Chakura no Saibansha (corte de Chakra) -dio un sablazo y creo una enorme onda de corte hecha de Chakra que barrio con los rayos moviéndose velozmente hacia Naruto que solo puso su mano al frente.

Chakura Kyūin Jutsu: Kekkai -dijo calmadamente formando la barrera, cuando la onda choco con esta fue rápidamente absorbida, Naruto dio un paso y apareció frente a Musashi, este lanzo un corte pero Naruto volvió a aparecer alejado de este- ¿que te sucede,Osoi (Lento) ? Soy muy rápido para ti , Yasei no Kaminari (Rayo salvaje).

Del cielo cayo un enorme rayo sobre la espada de Naruto que solo brillo con mas fuerza, este soltó un corte y el rayo salio disparado hacia Musashi como una enorme y chispeante media luna, a esta le siguieron otras dos formando un triangulo que se movía a una gran velocidad hacia Musashi que solo los esquivo de un salto, pero luego vio a Naruto preparar otro ataque y comprendió que había caído en su trampa.

Sandā no shōten (ascensión del trueno) -grito Naruto alzando su espada la cielo que disparo un rayo a las nubes, los vientos aullaron arremolinándose sobre Naruto atrayendo a los rayos y nubes, pronto se formo un enorme dragon compuesto de los furiosos vientos, los salvajes rayos y las nubes de tormenta que estaba conectado a Naruto por un delgado rayo- Abayo (adiós). El dragon rugió ferozmente lanzándose sobre Musashi con sus fauces abiertas a una velocidad endemoniada, Musashi clavo su espada en el suelo y coloco su mano sobre la gema del pomo y exclamo con todas sus fuerzas canalizando su Chakra a la gema. Shikō no shiroi hōseki o fūji shimasu (sellado supremo de la gema blanca) -la gema empezó a brillar intensamente y a succionar el feroz dragon que se resistía a la captura con todas sus fuerzas, tardo un rato hasta que lo sello completamente mostrando el kanji de Dragón en la gema, la retiro y luego uso el Shunshin para desaparecer, Naruto miro a todos lados buscándolo sin ningún resultado.

Ya basta, Shokku (Choque) -grito Musashi apareciendo frente a Naruto dándole un golpe en el estomago con el mango de su espada sacándole es aire, Naruto boqueo un poco antes de caer inconsciente, todos volvieron a la sala de entrenamiento y Musashi se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un tronco, estaba realmente agotado. Hashirama estaba curando al chico alarmado por su estado, tenia tres costillas rotas, un brazo astillado, la muñeca a punto de colapsar, sus rodillas tenian diversas grietas y varios de sus músculos estaban seriamente desgarrados, se detuvo cuando el Chakra de su Biju empezó a curarlo lentamente para su alivio, pues le recordaba a el cuando era mucho mas joven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Espacio mental de Naruto.**

En su espacio mental Naruto estaba meditando sobre el caparazón de Isobu sobre ese extraño poder, sabia que era algo que estaba dentro suyo, pero la pregunta era ¿que era? y por que lo tenia. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos reflexivos cuando una voz que recordaba haber escuchado le hablo.

 _ **Yo puedo responder tus dudas, Naruto-sama -**_ dijo una persona detrás de Naruto, cuando este se voltio se vio frente a una mujer de cabellos rubios hasta las caderas, ojos café claro y vestía un largo vestido blanco, unas botas hasta las rodillas de color marrón y en su espalda estaba envainada una Wakizashi de mango plateado. Quien eres y que haces aquí en mi mente-pregunto Naruto dando un paso atrás mientras observaba a la mujer misteriosa que solo sonreía. _**Soy Misaki, el espíritu de tu espada y fiel servidora -**_ se presento la dama haciendo una reverencia- _**yo se por que me tienes aquí pero debes esperar, aun no estas listo para saberlo, entrena mucho, vuélvete mas y nos veremos de nuevo.**_ Espera todavía tengo preguntas-dijo Naruto pero Misaki había desaparecido totalmente de su plano mental, entonces Naruto despertó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Mundo Real.**

Ya despierto Naruto se incorporo sobre el suelo observando a Musashi que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión hasta que de repente sonrió.

Sera mejor que te prepares niño, entrenaremos hasta que puedas dominar eso que usaste, ahí algo que debes saber y es que el poder puro puede desquiciar a cualquier persona, pero a ti te vuelve totalmente loco por lo que tenemos mucho que hacer para que lo domines-se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el lago para sentarse sobre una piedra- descansa y mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento.

Naruto al escuchar eso subió las escaleras para llegar a la sala, comió veinte tazones de Ramen y subió a su recamara a descansar, hoy había luchado bastante y se merecía un descanso.

Pero dentro de su mente Isobu estaba viendo fijamente algo que había aparecido de repente frente suyo, era una estatua de un hombre sentado en pose de meditación vestido con ropas ceremoniales, pero lo extraño era que en el espacio entre sus piernas yacía clavada una espada medieval de mango negro y filo rojo, a espaldas del hombre salían nueve colas de zorro que yacían desperdigadas por el suelo y en su cara había cuatro marcas de batalla, la primera eran tres garras atravesando su ojo derecho, la otra era un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda y las dos últimas eran dos cortes bajo el ojo izquierdo.

 **Que seras -** se pregunto el Biju con mucha curiosidad mientras seguía observando la estatua que por un segundo pareció cobrar vida.

 **...**

Aquí termina el quinto capitulo de esta historia y ya vieron la espada de Naruto a la cual le hice algunas mejoras y mostré un poco de su poder destructivo también vieron al maestro de Kenjutsu de Naruto que sera nada menos que un samurái, si no lo saben Musashi Miyamoto en realidad existió siendo un gran samurái del Japón feudal en los años 1584 hasta el 29 de mayo del 1645. Dejen en los comentarios si quieren que Naruto se quede con Naomi o tenga a Naomi y a Misaki juntas.


	6. 6:El despertar de la maldad pura

Hola lectores, soy yo de nuevo Azakari con este nuevo capitulo de esta historia que tanto les gusta. Respondiendo algunas preguntas Naruto si volverá a Konoha, pues esta en un viaje de entrenamiento lejos de está; Naruto usara los sub elementos gracias a su dominio de los cinco elementos principales.

El Kōru no Jōdo no es una variante del Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro), lo que hace es traer el alma de una persona fallecida y puedes darle un cuerpo para mantener el alma en el mundo impuro o absorber el alma tomando todos sus conocimientos y habilidades; Sobre un sub elemento mas fuerte que los otros lo pensare pues ay muchos que pueden ser útiles. Ahora el capitulo que todos esperan, una advertencia, cambiare unas cosas respecto a Asura para encajar bien la historia.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) pensamiento

 **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **...**

 _ **Capitulo 6: El despertar de la maldad pura, el sucesor del demonio sellado en la tierra.**_

Ya pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde el enfrentamiento de Naruto contra Musashi y ahora estamos en la cabaña de el famosos rubio, dentro todos sus amigos estaban desayunando menos Naruto, el estaba en su campo de entrenamiento secreto entrenando con sus Sensei, aunque sus amigos también entrenaban en el claro a cerca de allí a diario para volverse mas fuertes.

Musashi le enseñaba Kenjutsu, Taijutsu y control de si mismo para evitar enloquecer al usar su espada en su forma liberada mientras que Hashirama le enseñaba a dominar el Mokuton, a usar el flujo de Chakra en sus armas y las bases del Senjutsu, pues aun era muy joven para usarlo a plena potencia y podía atrofiar su crecimiento. Ahora vemos a Naruto en pose de meditación sobre un tronco viendo al enorme bosque que tenia frente suyo, unió sus manos en el sello serpiente, se concentro escuchando el sonido del viento siendo cortado, señal inequívoca de que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el y exclamo abriendo sus ojos que tenian el Sharingan activado.

Mokuton: Mokusei no te (Elemento Madera: Manos de madera) -Dio una aplauso y del suelo brotaron un par de manos gigantes que detuvieron imitando su aplauso a una enorme estaca que estaba dirigida a su cabeza, hizo mas sellos manuales y grito- Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama).

Las manos de madera y la estaca estallaron en una lluvia de espigas de madera que callo sobre el bosque pero de este solo salio Hashirama sentado sobre la cabeza de uno gran ogro hecho de madera con un dragon alargado enroscado sobre su cuello que mantenía sus enormes manos frente a el llenas de espigas, mostrando que fue el quien detuvo el ataque.

Bien hecho Naruto, lograste parar esa estaca fácilmente -dijo el Senju con una gran sonrisa desde la cabeza del ogro, hizo su sello manual favorito y exclamo- pero vamos a ver si puedes parar esto, Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles).

El suelo se estremeció y de el empezaron a brotar miles de arboles en forma de una enorme ola que estaba dirigida hacia Naruto, el solo encendió su Chakra con fuerza, le dio la espalda a los arboles y coloco sus manos en el suelo.

Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Elemento Madera: Pared Densa de Madera) -dijo creando un sinnúmero de ramas de madera que empezaron a crecer a gran velocidad desde el suelo. La madera se entrelazo rápidamente para formar una pared de un ancho enorme, en forma de red con una potencia defensiva impresionante que soporto la ola de madera, pues estaba protegida con el Chakra altamente defensivo de Isobu, Naruto se levanto del suelo, activo su Mangekyō y exclamo concentrando Chakra en sus ojos- Amaterasu.

Las llamas negras inextinguibles hicieron aparición quemando sin piedad el mar de arboles dejando una llanura de pasto ennegrecido e infértil por las feroces llamas que consumieron todo, dio un poderoso salto para llegar hasta Hashirama tratando de conectar un golpe, Hashirama agarro su puño con su mano izquierda y soltó un puñetazo que Naruto agarro con su mano izquierda, el Senju contraataco con una patada reforzada con Chakra a las costillas, Naruto se soltó y soltó otro golpe que fue imitado por Hashirama, pero antes de el impacto usando su mano se impulso con el puño de Hashirama dando una voltereta en el aire quedando detrás del Senju con su puño derecho en posición de impulso.

Kongōken (Puño de Diamantina) -exclamo con fuerza Naruto con su puño derecho cubierto por una densa capa de Chakra azul que brillaba con fuerza, dio un potente puñetazo en cara de Hashirama, que se había volteado, mandándolo a volar y haciéndolo escupir sangre debido a la fuerza del impacto, dio un salto quedando sobre Hashirama en el aire soltando otro golpe que lo mando mas arriba y quedo frente a el, en su mano brillaba un poderoso Rasengan que giraba furioso.

Rasengan (esfera espiral) -grito el rubio cayendo rápidamente sobre Hashirama que solo atrapo a Naruto creando unas lianas en la cabeza del ogro aterrizando sobre este, el rubio ante esto solo sonrió antes de desaparecer en un destello dejando a Hashirama con la cara de tonto, bueno, de mas tonto- Abayo.

Dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de Hashirama estampando el Rasengan en el centro de su espalda mandándolo a volar lejos del ogro, Hashirama cayo duramente al suelo creando un pequeño cráter, Naruto hizo un sello de mano y se sentó en una postura similar a la de Hashirama en el centro de la cabeza del ogro que estaba totalmente inmóvil.

Yo puedo hacer algo parecido a este ogro gigante Sensei, Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju (Elemento Madera: Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas) -el ogro se estremeció antes de transformarse en una estatua de madera de grandes proporciones que poseía una inmensa cantidad de manos alrededor de su construcción, estas manos emanaban de la espalda de la estatua en innumerables filas concéntricas, mientras que sus dos manos principales están entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando ademas de poseer cinco mascaras que cubrían la frente de la estatua, Naruto estaba posicionado sobre su cabeza en pose de flor de loto con mucha concentración, pues tenia que mantener su Chakra fluyendo por la figura de madera- Chōjō Kebutsu (Golpeo de la Cumbre).

La estatua levanto todos sus brazos menos los principales que mantenían su posición de oración y soltó sobre Hashirama una cadena de golpes continua que solo hizo sellos manuales para protegerse.

Kuso (mierda), Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu ( Elemento Madera: Jutsu de Hōbi) -grito creando una estructura defensiva en forma de cúpula que lo rodeaba por completo con la cara de un dragon que recibió la marea de golpes, desde donde estaba Naruto podía ver como la defensa empezaba a doblarse hacia a adentro a la vez que aparecían enormes y profundas grietas en la estructura, alzo la mano y los golpes cesaron, aunque mantenían la posición en espera de volver a empezar el combo de golpes.

Hora de probar algo nuevo, Mokuton: Kongōken (Elemento Madera: Puño de diamantina) -los puños de madera de la estatua buda se cubrieron de una densa capa de Chakra azul antes de soltar el mortal combo que con los primeros impactos destruyo la defensa levantando una enorme nube de humo que revelo a Hashirama en estado Senjutsu haciendo un sello de mano totalmente intacto.

Senpō: Mokuton: Daichi Myakudō (Arte Sabio: Elemento Madera: Pulso Terrestre) -dijo colocando su mano en el suelo que empezó a retumbar, de el salieron miles de ramas densas que aprisionaron a la estatua de Naruto- Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu de Hotei) -dio un aplauso y las ramas se convirtieron en fuertes manos del tamaño de un Biju que mantenían cautivos a la estatua y a Naruto manteniéndolos inmóviles mientras Hashirama hacia sellos manuales.

Mokuton Hijutsu: Mokuryū no jutsu: Ame (Jutsu secreto del Elemento Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera: lluvia) -coloco su mano en el suelo frente a el y de este salieron disparados mil dragones de madera cubiertos de sellos y papeles explosivos que ascendieron hasta quedar sobre Naruto para empezar a caer como una lluvia de meteoritos de la que Naruto no pudo defenderse, al impactar generaron una enorme explosión seguida de una enorme nube de humo de la cual salieron volando varios trozos de madera quemada y humeante, cuando el humo se disipo Hashirama vio un enorme cráter rojo y humeante, en el centro estaba Naruto, o lo que quedaba de Naruto.

Había perdido su gabardina negra, su camisa no tenia sus mangas, a sus pantalones le faltaba un trozo de tela desde la rodilla derecha para abajo y estaba lleno de quemaduras, golpes, moretones, cortes y astillas de madera clavadas en su piel. Hashirama se acerco y empezó a arrastrarlo hasta la sombra de un árbol para que descansara un poco , luego dio un salto quedando sobre una rama, se recostó en ella y rápidamente se quedo dormido como un holgazán, no es que fuera otra cosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Espacio mental de Naruto.**

En su espacio mental Naruto observaba como las olas iban y venían sentado sobre el caparazón de Isobu que surcaba el mar que había creado Naruto, este sabia que era bastante fuerte pero todavía no era capaz de ganarle a su Sensei, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera intentarlo, desvió su mirada y observo la estatua tan parecida a el que había aparecido de la nada, al verla no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su ojo derecho donde estaba su cicatriz en forma de tres garras que atravesaban su ojo negro azabache que una vez perteneció a su hermano Itachi y que adquirió por culpa de Menma que lo ataco por la espalda.

 **Todavía sigues pensando en eso, Naruto -** dijo el Sanbi a lo que Naruto solo asintió deprimido ante la pregunta, Isobu suspiro con pesadez- **deberías dejar de pensar en eso, no puedes cambiar el pasado y quizás nunca lo logres.**

Lose, lose, pero ahh -volvió a suspirar Naruto, se levanto quedando sobre la cabeza de su Biju- todavía se que a pesar de ser muy fuerte todavía hay muchas personas que son mas fuertes y yo solo, ahh, no quiero que les pase nada a las personas que quiero.

 **No pienses en eso y esfuérzate, mientras mas rápido aceptes que hay personas alla afuera que son mas fuertes que tu mas fuerte te haras -** dijo con sabiduría Isobu levantando a Naruto con una de sus colas para colocarlo en el suelo, lo vio con su único ojo esperando su respuesta.

Ya lo veras Isobu, me haré mas fuerte que nunca, nadie podrá derrotarme, sere el ninja mas fuerte del mundo y traeré paz al Mundo Dattebayo -dijo Naruto con mucha determinación desvaneciéndose poco a poco- ¡Ya lo veras!.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Mundo Real.**

Ya despierto Naruto se levanto del suelo estirándose mientras observaba a Hashirama roncar sobre el árbol, eso hizo que tuviera una idea y embozara una maligna sonrisa, subió al árbol hasta quedar frente a Hashirama, hizo sellos de mano y tomo mucho aire.

ARRIBA FLOJO, Suiton: Mizu Rabba (Elemento agua: onda turbulenta de agua) -grito con fuerza Naruto expulsando un poderoso chorro de agua sobre la cara de Hashirama despertándolo y arrojando al suelo, este se levanto limpiando su cara con una mueca de molestia escuchando como Naruto se reía a carcajadas- jajajajajaja, ¿ya estas despierto Sensei? jajaja.

No es gracioso -dijo molesto Hashirama haciendo un puchero infantil y gracioso logrando que Naruto volviera a reír con mas fuerza- vamos a entrenar, que aun eres muy débil para lograr tu meta.

Vale, vale ya voy Sensei -dijo con fastidio Naruto bajando del árbol siguiendo a Hashirama riéndose un poco, Hashirama lo vio enojado unos segundos antes de reír junto a su alumno, ambos se parecían mucho, quizás demasiado, pero quizás era por eso que se llevaban tan bien.

Mientras los dos tontos descendientes de Asura entrenaban en paz , en otro lugar del mundo alejado de ellos algo sucedía, algo que no debía suceder, algo muy malo que fue sellado en épocas remotas anteriores a la época de Rikudou Sennin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

En Konohagakure las cosas no estaban muy bien, días luego de la huida de Naruto el consejo se entero de lo sucedido y colocaron a Naruto como desaparecido, Kushina exigía la muerte de Mikoto y sus hijos por arrebatarle a Naruto aunque nadie le hizo caso a su capricho, Minato decidió esperar a que Naruto volviera para arreglar las cosas con el, pues reconoció haber dejado a Naruto abandonado y , aunque quería arreglar las cosas, sabia que Naruto estaba mejor con los Uchiha que con su familia.

Con los Uchiha, Mikoto se sometió al mismo proceso que Naruto utilizando los ojos de Fugaku obteniendo el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan al igual que sus hijos Sasuke y Satsuki, que habían despertado el Mangekyō cuando, meses después de irse Naruto, murió lamentablemente Itachi Uchiha causando mucho dolor en el corazón de sus hermanos, pero en vez de quedarse deprimidos decidieron volverse mucho mas fuertes para cuando su hermano volviera este viera lo fuertes que se volvieron.

Sasuke tenia un gran control del Amaterasu llegando a crear el Enton (Elemento llama) y su técnica personal el Enton: Kagutsuchi (Liberación de Llama: Arma del Señor de la Tierra) el cual es una técnica especial del Mangekyō Sharingan derecho de Sasuke, que aplica la Manipulación de la forma en las llamas negras del Amaterasu lo que le permitía manipularlas a su voluntad. También durante ese tiempo entreno Raiton con Kakashi aprendiendo varios Jutsus y el Chidori, creando diversas variantes de este.

Satsuki en cambio era un prodigio en ilusiones, logrando manipular la percepción del tiempo en el Tsukuyomi al igual que su hermano Itachi, ella se especializo en Genjutsu volviéndose bastante buena en ese arte, portaba un Ninjatō envainado en su espalda, ahora tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, vestía una camisa roja sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos negros, una falda hasta las rodillas negra con detalles en blanco, unas sandalias azules y unos guantes negros sin dedos hasta el antebrazo,ahora luego de mucho entrenamiento tenia un buen control de Katon y Suiton.

Con la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, Kasumi a diferencia de Menma dejo de desear venganza en contra de Naruto, ahora quería ser mas fuerte para hacer que Naruto volviera a casa con ellos, se la pasaba entrenando con su Chakra Uzumaki creando las Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina) que le enseño su Madre, su Fūton, Katon y Doton volviéndose una gran Kunoichi y posible prospecto a Hokage. Ahora vestía una camisa blanca colegial manga larga de cuello alto con una corbata roja, una falda de color azul marino hasta las rodillas, botas negras hasta la rodilla y unas mallas negras con detalles blancos, su largo cabello rubio caía por su espalda en una lacia melena, usualmente tenia un gancho en su pelo con forma de espiral.

Menma se hundió mas en el camino de la venganza y el odio hacia su hermano, ahora entrenaba solo con el Chakra del Kyubi dentro del bosque de la muerte, volviéndose poco a poco un asesino consumado que desgarraba a los animales con sus garras sediento de sangre y lanzando enormes bolas de fuego, que carbonizaban todo y enormes ráfagas de viento cortaban a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Ahora tenia un gran control de Katon, Doton y Fūton junto a su Chakra del Kyubi lo volvía un poderoso enemigo. Ahora viste una camisa negra, ancha y de mangas largas, que se cierra mediante un botón, unos pantalones holgados blancos y unas sandalias ninja negras de diseño cerrado.

Ahora el estaba entrenando en una de las partes mas profundas del bosque cuando encontró un extraño templo que estaba a medio destruir, dentro encontró un gran pedestal de roca negra con detalles en oro puro con el Kanji de Akuma (demonio) en el centro, clavada en en el pedestal estaba una antigua espada Jian.

Una espada de doble filo de un metro y cincuenta, la hoja de cinco dedos de ancho era de un color negro cobrizo con los filos en rojo sangre, su Tsuka era un cilindro de metal cubierto de cuero negro y la Tsuba era una placa de metal que se unía a la Tsuka formando una T, grabado en el centro de la Tsuba donde empezaba la espada estaba escrita en negro la palabra Akuma. En el pedestal había una escritura que rezaba lo siguiente:

"Koko de Maō ga aru, sono jaaku ga taeru tam ni nomi sentaku sa reta jikan no owari ni, sono pasu ni tatte subete o hakai suru tame ni kare no Chikara o motsu koto ni narimasu made, ryokō-sha ga chikadzuka"

(Aquí yace el rey demonio, alejaos viajeros pues su maldad perdurara hasta el fin de los tiempos, solo el elegido tendrá su poder para destruir todo lo que se interponga a su paso.)

Menma al leer eso se acerco, tomo el mango y saco la espada de su pedestal observando maravillado su filo carmesí, de repente sintió una carga de Chakra obscuro entrando en su cuerpo pero era diferente al Chakra del Kyubi, este Chakra era mas siniestro y maligno, Menma alzo la espada y dijo unas palabras que fueron susurradas a sus oídos por la energía maligna.

Satsujin ikari, Eien no Maō (Asesina con furia, Rey demonio eterno) -Menma se envolvió en una aura obscura que lo lleno de fuerza, cuando el aura desapareció se podía ver a Menma con serios cambios, su cabello rojo adquirió varios mechones negros y sus ojos ahora eran de un color morado brillante que mostraba ira, odio, locura y ansias de matar enormes, se irguió colocando su espada frente a el y exclamo.

Akuma oku no ikari (furia de mil millones de demonios) -su maligna espada brillo en una aura negra y densa formando una esfera negra en la punta, la esfera tomo forma de cono y salio disparada hacia el suelo generando una enorme explosión que arraso con el templo, todo quedo destruido ecepto un pequeño cuadrado de tierra donde estaba parado Menma viendo con locura la destrucción que había causado- este poder es asombroso jajajajajaja, con esto asesinare a Naruto y a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino jajajajajaja.

Lejos de allí en el Barrio Uchiha Sasuke estaba entrenando en su campo de entrenamiento en el bosque, ahora de doce años midiendo 1,53.2 m, vestía una camisa gris de cuello alto de manga corta con una cremallera, sobre esta una capa negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, también lleva unos calentadores azules en las muñecas, tiene unos pantalones azul claro, desgastados por los bordes, además de varias vendas que envuelven sus tobillos junto a las típicas sandalias shinobi color azul. Su Chokutō envainada en su cintura cubierta por su capa.

Ahora estaba entrenando Kenjutsu con su Chokutō favorita concentrando Chakra Raiton en ella cortando maniquíes fácilmente hasta que clavo su espada en el piso por un error, cuando iba a sacarla el suelo tembló y una extraña grieta se abrió formando un pasaje en la roca, extrañado por ese curioso suceso rápidamente saco su espada del suelo , la envaino en su espalda y guiado por su curiosidad entro en ese extraño pasaje.

Era como un túnel húmedo hecho directamente en la roca, camino un rato usando su Sharingan para no tropezar hasta que llego a una sala adornada con los símbolos de los clanes Uzumaki, Senju, Hyūga y Uchiha, en el centro de la habitación habían cuatro pedestales de roca blanca y pulida adornadas con los símbolos antes mencionados que retenían cuatro armas.

La primera era un Shakujō(Bastón de Monje) hecho de metal blanco con un circulo hecho de oro que tenia dentro un espiral blanco, del circulo pendían doce anillos de plata blancos que representaban a la cadena de la causa y efecto, en su pedestal estaba en símbolo Uzumaki.

La segunda era un par de Kamas, dos hoz afiladas de treinta centímetros y mango de madera de roble con detalles en oro , las hojas estaban hechas de plata pura con el filo de diamante dándoles un gran brillo, en su pedestal estaba grabado el símbolo Senju.

La tercera arma eran unas Tonfa de madera blanca con detalles en dorado, tenian grabados sellos de almacenamiento de Chakra y las puntas eran de metal blanco que brillaba bastante, en su pedestal estaba grabado el símbolo Hyūga.

La ultima arma era un Yumi (Arco) hecho de madera de roble con detalles de plata a lo largo de la madera, tenia una cuerda hecha de hilos reforzados con Chakra dándole mucha fuerza y resistencia, a su lado había un carcaj de cuero negro con el símbolo Uchiha lleno de flechas con punta de oro, este ultimo pedestal tenia grabado el símbolo Uchiha.

¿Que hace esto aquí? -se pregunto a si mismo Sasuke observando las armas frente a el con su Sharingan viendo que tenian rastros de Chakra antiguo, siguió observando cuando algo rompió su escaneo.

 _Yo te puedo decir Sasuke_ -escucho decir Sasuke detrás suyo, se volteo espada en mano para ver a una persona parecida a el, era un joven de veinte años, pelo castaño en una melena enmarañada que le llegaba a la espalda, al lado de sus orejas salían dos colas que en el centro tenían unas vendas blancas que las rodeaban, tenia el Sharingan de tres aspas en sus ojos y alrededor de sus ojos poseía unas marcas o pinturas de un tinte lavanda claro. Vestía un kimono marrón, el cual tenía un cuello grueso de color blanco, unos pantalones holgados blancos y unas botas sencillas negras.

Quien eres tu -dijo Sasuke con su Sharingan activado viendo seriamente a la persona frente a el que embozo una media sonrisa.

 _Soy Indra_ _Ōtsutsuki, el hijo mayor del Rikudou Sennin y ancestro del Clan Uchiha, soy por decirlo de alguna forma un familiar lejano_ _tuyo_ -dijo con una leve sonrisa Indra sorprendiendo a Sasuke que al instante se recompuso tomando su aire serio- _estamos en uno de los muchos santuarios de mi padre, aquí guardo mi Yumi, el Shakujō de mi hermano menor Asura, el ancestro del clan Uzumaki, las Tonfa de mi prima Hana, la madre del clan Hyūga y las Kamas de mi otra hermana menor_ _Shiori_ _, la madre del clan Senju._

¿Pero que hago yo aquí? si se puede saber claro -pregunto confundido Sasuke a su ancestro que sonrió maliciosamente, como si estuviese planeando algo.

 _Sabes Sasuke, una guerra se va a desatar en unos años y mi padre decidió que les diéramos nuestras armas a nuestros descendientes, ya que aquí estas debo decirte que el arco es tuyo, las Kamas son de el o la descendiente de mi hermana, las Tonfa son de el o la descendiente de mi prima y el Shakujō es de una persona que tu conoces muy bien y que tratas como a un hermano aunque te saca de quicio algunas veces_ -explico sonriendo mientras Sasuke ponía su mente a trabajar, al poco tiempo dio con la respuesta.

Es el Baka de Naruto cierto? -dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke haciendo sonreír a su ancestro, pues ambos pensaban igual de sus hermanos.

 _Ya debo irme, cuida del arco niño, vale mucho mas de lo que cuesta toda tu casa_ -amenazo Indra sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo que lanzo a Sasuke que lo miro curioso- _allí explica como usar el arco y sus propiedades especiales que de seguro te sorprenderán._

Luego de decir eso desapareció de la sala dejando solo a Sasuke en la sala, se acerco al pedestal para tomar el arco en sus manos, coloco el carcaj en su espalda y salio de allí tapando la grieta con varias rocas, hojas, troncos, tierra y un poderoso Genjutsu para luego salir de allí directo a su casa, debía empezar a entrenar con su nueva arma que de verdad le parecía interesante, se preguntaba que habilidades podía tener ese arco. Pero algo le intrigaba y era el hecho de la guerra, debía prepararse para ella, pues si era verdad posiblemente Konoha y las otras aldeas no saldrían libradas de esta.

 **...**

Listo, aquí termina el sexto capitulo, vieron el cambio que hice respecto a Asura y lo sucedido en Konoha, dejen en sus comentarios oc para los descendientes de Hana y Shiori, también espero que les haya agradado el desarrollo de los personajes durante el tiempo que Naruto estuvo fuera de Konoha, ahora dejen comentarios, compartida la historia y nos leemos luego, Adiós!.


	7. 7:Encuentros con Clanes extintos

Hola a todo el mundo, soy yo Azakari con el nueva capitulo de esta historia, también eh de avisarles que incorporare diferentes clanes y oc para mejorar la historia, estos Oc los pueden encontrar en la Wiki fanon de Naruto donde pudo ver varios personajes y Jutsus interesantes, aunque cambiare un poco sus historias. También sigan dejando sugerencias sobre los descendientes de Hana y Shiori.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) pensamiento

 **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**

 **...**

 _ **Capitulo 7: Encuentros con clanes extintos y exiliadas, la aparición de un nuevo rival.**_

Ya paso un año desde que comenzó el entrenamiento y al culminarlo este se vio obligado a deshacer el Jutsu liberando a Hashirama y a Musashi, fue un día muy triste para el pues se había encariñado un poco con ellos, el apreciaba mucho las enseñanzas que le transmitieron, incluso Musashi logro ayudarlo con el problema de su espada alcanzando un buen control de sí mismo. Hashirama en cambio le enseño todo lo que pudo sobre el Mokuton y le dejo un pergamino con Jutsus Mokuton y sobre el Senjutsu que solo dominaba hasta cierto punto. Durante ese año sus amigos también se la pasaban entrenando volviéndose mas fuertes, Naruto aprendió a usar el Hyōton de Shunnsuke y el Shakuton de Yuna, también ayudo a Saori en Kenjutsu subiendo el nivel de los dos.

También al liberar a Hashirama Naruto adquirió su ADN volviéndose un híbrido Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju y Uchiha aumentando enormemente sus reservas de Chakra, que de por si ya eran bastante grandes, un buen control de Chakra característico de los Uchiha y el talento de todos esos clanes juntos, también en ese año Naruto gano el control del Kamui (Autoridad de los dioses) de corto alcance con el cual podía volverse intangible al mandar partes de su cuerpo a la dimensión del Kamui.

Ahora un Naruto de trece años estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol del bosque viendo las aves y el cielo cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió de colores gris, blanco y negro, el viento dejo de soplar y todo pareció detenerse, Naruto salto al suelo viendo a dos que habían aparecido personas frente a el.

La primera era un hombre alto, de ojos rojos y pelo negro en una melena hasta el cuello, tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla en forma de x, tenia puesta una armadura samurái negra y enfundada estaba una Katana de mango negro y rojo en forma de tiras, la funda tenia el grabado de rayos de tormenta con una rayo rojo sobresaliendo de los demás rayos azules.

La otra persona era un mujer de piel blanca con la misma edad del hombre, cabellos dorados en una lacia melena que caía hasta la espalda baja y ojos amarillos brillantes, tenia puesto un largo vestido blanco con detalles dorados, en su cuello estaba un dije con forma de sol en colores dorados, amarillos y rojos.

Quienes son ustedes -dijo Naruto con su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y el Mangekyō Sharingan activado pero eso no intimido a las personas frente a el.

 **Yo soy Amaterasu, la E** **ncarnación del sol** **-** se presento la bella dama haciendo una elegante reverencia.

 **Yo soy Susanoo, Encarnación de los vientos y las tormentas -** dijo con voz atronadora el dios que enfoco su fría mirada en Naruto que ni se inmuto haciendo sonreír a la deidad- **Ningen, se te ah encomendado una importante misión.**

 **En varios años comenzara una guerra impulsada por la encarnación del maligno Maō tu hermano menor Menma, Naruto -** dijo suavemente Amaterasu con una leve sonrisa, Naruto también sonrió pues el esperaba que Menma se metiera en algún lio para darle la paliza que tanto merecía- **estamos aquí para darte el objeto de tu misión y tu herencia como encarnación de Asura, el hijo del medio de Rikudou Sennin.**

Susanoo saco su espada y la clavo en el suelo, enfrente de el apareció el mismo santuario donde estuvo Sasuke, entró y extrajo el Shakujō de su pedestal para dárselo a Amaterasu la cual lo imbuyo con su Chakra poderoso y cálido, luego se lo dio a Naruto que al tocarlo sintió la carga de conocimiento de como usarlo y un poco d Chakra de su ancestro, duro unos minutos procesando la información y coloco su nueva arma en su espalda.

Arigato Kamis, se los agradezco mucho -dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia a las deidades que solo sonrieron con clara satisfacción- ¿Cual es mi misión?.

 **Debes proteger a una personas cuyo Clan está extinto y a unas exiliadas de sus aldeas , ellas tienen ciertas habilidades que serán útiles en la guerra y los Kamis hemos decidido darles una segunda oportunidad -** Dijo el dios de la tormenta alzando su espada capturando un rayo, lo lanzo al suelo y donde impacto habían 3 personas que lo veían fijamente.

 **Ella es** **Rina Hiryū, Líder del Clan Hiryū y poseedora del Fenikkusu kasai (Fuego del Fénix)** -dijo Amaterasu señalando a la Chica de 14 años, Rina es una mujer delgada y de baja estatura. Tiene grandes ojos violetas y un cabello largo y ondulado de color rojo. Su vestimenta consistía en una túnica blanca, un chaleco rojo y una faja alrededor de su cintura junto a unos pendientes largos.

Un gusto Naruto-san -dijo Rina con una pequeña sonrisa y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas haciendo una educada reverencia- espero que nos llevemos bien.

 **Ella es** **Shimari Hōzuki, Ambu de Kirigakure y una de las candidatas mas prometedoras para ser la líder de su clan** -continuo Amaterasu señalando a la nombrada de 15 años, Shimari tiene el pelo de color blanco adornado con pequeños diamantes, sus ojos son azules. Viste un abrigo negro con el logo de su Clan en la parte de la espalda, un porta objetos en la cintura, Lleva puesto un falda corta y de bajo una malla con las típicas sandalias shinobi.

Hola Naruto -dijo levantando su mano a modo de saludo, tenia una mirada fría y calmada.

 **Y por ultimó tenemos a** **Keiko Yoshimoto** **, antigua** **Jōnin de Konoha y apodada** _ **Umaku ikeba senryaku**_ **(La estratega con suerte). -** termino la diosa señalando a una joven de 15 años, Keiko es una joven de tez color vainilla más. Es medianamente alta, sus ojos son de color azul claro y su cabello es de color castaño claro cortado en capas. Es mas largo adelante que atrás. Tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho y un pequeño mechón lago grueso hacia el izquierdo.

Tiene un vestido de color celeste un poco mas arriba de medio muslo con una franja de color rosa abajo. Este tiene un cierre. Es un vestido sin mangas y con cuello semi abierto. Unas calzas hasta medio muslo de color negro. Usa mallas tanto en los brazos como en las piernas. Y polainas en estas de color azul grisáceo oscuro. Sus zapatos también son de color rosado y de tacón bajo. Su cinta ninja es de color violeta con el símbolo de Konoha grabada en ella pero tachada con dos rayas, pues una significaba Nuke-nin (Ninja renegado) y dos significaban ninja exiliado, llevándola en el muslo.

Hola mucho gusto -dijo ella con una sonrisa haciendo un reverencia- espero que encajemos bien.

 **Debemos irnos a nuestro mundo el Takamanohara (cielo) Naruto-san, por favor cuídalas que ellas merecen vivir la vida que no pudieron tener -** le dio una sonrisa picara a Naruto y Amaterasu se desvaneció, pero Susanoo seguía allí viendo fijamente a Naruto.

 **Ningen, espero que cumplas tu misión pero tengo algo que decirte, en este mundo empezaran a cruzar demonios y seres malignos debido a tu hermano, ten cuidado** -Y desapareció como Amaterasu, todo recupero su color y Naruto quedo solo con las recién revividas en medio del bosque.

Debemos regresar -dijo Naruto caminando hacia su casa por el camino que había en el bosque- síganme por favor.

Esta bien Naruto-san -dijo Rina y todos lo siguieron por el camino que atravesaba el denso bosque- Naruto-san, ¿puede decirme lo que a sucedido en el mundo? Es que quisiera saber cuanto a cambiado.

Al decir eso Naruto empezó a explicarle todo lo sucedido desde la época de Rikudou Sennin, cortesía de Amaterasu y el Shakujō, con todo y detalles dejándolas impresionadas, Rina y Keiko estaban decepcionadas por lo sucedido respecto a su villa, por lo que decidieron ayudar a Naruto a cumplir su sueño junto a Shimari que también decidió ayudarlo pues su historia realmente la cautivo.

¿Yo puedo ayudarte Naruto-kun? -Pregunto Rina con la mirada baja y las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Claro, sera un gusto que me ayudes Rina -respondió con su clásica sonrisa que solo hizo sonrojar mas a la pobre Rina que lo veía con corazones en los ojos, también logrando el mismo efecto en Keiko y en la fría no tan fría Shimari- ya casi llegamos a mi cabaña, solo debemos continuar un rato mas.

Continuaron por el camino cuando un grupo de Ninjas renegados los rodeo viendo a las chicas con mucha perversión y lujuria , estaban armados con katanas, Tantō y Kunais excepto el jefe, un hombre de veinte años, cabello y ojos negro, tenia puesto el uniforme regular jōnin de Iwa con la banda de la aldea sobre su frente mostrando la marca que lo hacia renegado, el empuñaba una Yari (lanza) de dos metro, mango negro de cuero y punta de metal plateado.

Denos todo lo que tengan y vengan con nosotros niñas, nos divertiremos mucho -dijo con perversión el líder del grupo recibiendo una fría mirada de las jóvenes, Naruto se puso al frente haciendo sellos manuales, Buey → Liebre → Dragón → Pájaro → Buey→ Dragón, extendió su mano al frente cubierta de electricidad amarilla.

No te daremos nada, Raiton: Kaminari no Naifu (Elemento Rayo: Cuchilla del Trueno) -salio disparado a gran velocidad contra el ninja clavando su puño en su pecho, el hombre boqueo escupiendo sangre antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo mostrando a uno de sus subordinados que cayo muerto al suelo, sobre un árbol el ninja hacia sellos de mano.

Maldito mocoso, ahora aprenderás a temerle a Kyo Nadare de Iwa Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu (Elemento fuego: poderoso dragón de fuego) -grito lanzando una gran cantidad de proyectiles de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragon hacia Naruto que hizo un sello manual.

Suiton: Mizu Dōmu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu del Domo de Agua ) -Naruto extendió su mano apuntando al cielo y un domo hecho de agua comprimida lo cubrió protegiéndolo del fuego y creando una gran pantalla de vapor blanco dejando a Naruto oculto mientras hacia un sello manual- ¿enserió eso es todo?, que patético, Katon: Kaseigan Dōmu (Elemento Fuego: Cúpula Ígnea ).

De la nube de humo salio un delgado hilo de fuego que rodeo a los asaltantes, Naruto chasco los dedos y el anillo de fuego se transformo en una cúpula de fuego de donde salían los gritos de los ninjas, cuando se apago se podían ver a los ninjas inconscientes debido al calor de la cúpula y con leves quemaduras.

Raiton: Kaminari no Saibansha (Elemento Rayo: Corte del Trueno) -Naruto salio de la nube de humo con su espada cubierta de rayos, soltó el corte que se transformo en una gigantesca media luna dorada que barrio con Kyo y el árbol donde estaba mandándolo al suelo bastante herido, Naruto apareció frente a empuñando su Shakujō, Kyo tomo su Yari y empezó a pelear, Naruto dominaba su nuevo Shakujō como un Bo y lograba parar y devolver los golpes fácilmente, Kyo tenia bastantes problemas para seguirle el paso a su rival y fue bruscamente empujado hacia atrás siendo desarmado en el proceso.

Kōha (onda de luz) -exclamo Naruto dando un golpe al suelo con su bastón generando una onda hecha de luz que mando a Kyo contra un árbol que se doblo debido a la fuerza del impacto- Taki (cae).

Dio otro golpe al suelo y Kyo sintió un enorme peso sobre el estampándolo contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente cuando su cabeza toco el frio y duro suelo, Naruto guardo con calma su asombroso Shakujō en su espalda, hasta el se sorprendió al usarlo, pues sus ataques eran bastante pasivos y no mataban a menos que el lo quisiera.

Bueno -Naruto se limpio las manos con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta- creo ya no nos molestara mas.

Naruto-kun -dijeron sus tres acompañantes con un potente sonrojo en su rosto y viendo con corazones en sus ojos- ¡Eres Increíble!.

Saltaron sobre el dándole un potente abrazo que dejo a Naruto en el suelo que las veía un poco sonrojado, permanecieron un rato así hasta que ellas se levantaron para continuar la marcha con sus mejillas sonrojadas, incluyendo a Shimari que veía al suelo apenada por lo que hizo. Luego de unos pocos minutos caminando llegaron a la cabaña de Naruto, cuando entraron vieron a los amigos de Naruto viéndolo con curiosidad, Naruto les contó toda la historia, decir que estaban asombrados era poco, estaban estupefactos por lo sucedido, luego ellas se presentaron ante Yuna, Shunnsuke y Saori.

Soy Rina Hiryū, un gusto -se presento la peli roja haciendo una elegante reverencia.

Yo soy Keiko Yoshimoto, es un placer -dijo la peli castaña haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Shimari Hōzuki, un placer conocerlos -dijo la fría chica levantando su mano a manera de saludo, aunque con una mirada de Naruto se sonrojo y hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

Nosotras tres somos las prometidas de Naruto-kun según Amaterasu-sama -soltó la bomba Keiko haciendo que sus amigas asintieran con las mejillas rojas como manzanas.

NANIII -gritaron en conjunto Naruto, Shunnsuke, Yuna, Saori y Isobu boquiabiertos.

Con razón Amaterasu-sama sonreía de esa forma -razono Naruto con una mano en su mentón, luego encaro a las chicas que lo miraban anhelantes- lo siento chicas pero tengo novia.

Crack, Crash, fue el sonido de cuatro corazones rompiéndose en miles de trozos, Rina, Keiko, Shimari y Saori estaban impactadas y todas menos Rina que se hecho a llorar le dieron una potente cachetada para salir corriendo al bosque con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Naruto se llevo la mano a su mejilla roja y inflamada para ver a la llorosa Rina que se levanto viéndolo con seriedad.

Sabes Naruto-kun, tu eres el único híbrido de los clanes Uzumaki, Senju,Uchiha y Namikaze ¿verdad? -Naruto asintió y Rina lo estrecho en un abrazo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- entonces estas obligado a entrar en el S.R.A (Sistema de resurrección de Clanes) y puedes tener múltiples esposas, ahora ve a decirles a ellas.

Okey Rina-chan -dijo Naruto con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas hizo tres clones y los cuatro salieron corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el bosque para buscar a las chicas con corazones destrozados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Con Saori**

En un claro lleno de arboles cortados y destrozados estaba sentada sobre uno de ellos Saori con sus manos cubriendo sus mejillas por donde corrían las amargas lagrimas de dolor y despecho, su fiel espada yacía clavada en el suelo cerca de ella. De repente Naruto salio de los arbustos haciendo que la joven se pusiera en guardia.

Que quieres -dijo con voz rota y seria la pelinegra, pero Naruto solo avanzo hasta ella quedando frente a frente.

Lo siento Saori -dijo Naruto abrazándola, ella no pudo resistir y correspondió el abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, luego de un rato procedió a explicarle sobre el S.R.A, al terminar Saori le dio un beso en la mejilla y de un salto empezó a corre hacia la cabaña de Naruto, el clon solamente se disipo mandándole los recuerdos al original.

Unas horas después todos estaban juntos tomando un poco de Té con galletas, todo preparado por Rina que estaba sonrojada recibiendo los halagos de Naruto, que de repente horribles dolores de cabeza lo asolaron haciéndolo levantarse con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, se mantuvo así un rato antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

¡NARUTO! -todos se levantaron para revisar a Naruto, lo llevaron a su cuarto, allí Rina, que era la única que sabia Iryō Ninjutsu, empezó a revisarlo con el Shōsen Jutsu (Jutsu de la palma recuperadora), al rato dio el diagnostico.

No se que le paso, parece que recibió de repente una cantidad abrumadora de información en un corto lapso de tiempo, por eso Naruto-kun se desmayo, pero no se que pudo causarlo -dijo Rina con sus manos sobre la cabeza de Naruto brillando en Chakra verdoso ayudándolo a procesar la gran cantidad de información, estuvo así un rato hasta que Naruto despertó mareado.

Que hago aquí -pregunto Naruto levantándose de la cama para agarrar su Shakujō, lo agarro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta apoyándose en el Shakujō, cuando llego paso por la sala todos se sorprendieron al verlo dirigirse a la puerta- debo irme, debo buscarlas, debo ayudarlas.

A quien Naruto -dijo Shunnsuke colocándose entre la puerta y Naruto que solo se enderezo y lo miro fijamente.

A mi hermana y a mi prima -dijo Naruto dejando a todos aun más confundidos- mi Shakujō es como un receptor, atrae las ondas de Chakra de los Descendientes de Rikudou Sennin y Hamura Ōtsutsuki y me da la información que obtiene, ahora se donde están y debo rescatarlas.

De quien debes protegerlas Naruto-kun -dijo Saori con cierta curiosidad

Del pedófilo de Orochimaru -dijo con odio y cierto temor Naruto mientras todos daban un respingo al imaginarse que cosas podría estar haciéndoles ese desviado a las pobres e indefensas niñas- pude sentir a que Clan pertenecen, son tres del Clan Uzumaki, dos del Hyūga, un Hōzuki, un Jyuugo y un Senju. Están al sur de Nami no kuni, en una isla a modo de prisión que esta llena de los experimentos de Orochimaru.

Entonces vamos -propuso Yuna bastante emocionada para recibir una fría mirada de Naruto.

Ustedes no irán allí -dijo Naruto sorprendiéndolos- yo iré solo a la isla y no aceptare un no por respuesta, quédense aquí y no se metan en problemas.

Al decir eso Naruto desapareció en un destello azul dejando a todos allí con una mirada de furia al ser dejados allí. Lejos en Nami Naruto apareció en la costa con la mirada puesta en el sur, hizo un sello de mano y exclamo.

Kanseitai-Susanoo (cuerpo completo-Susanoo) -el Susanoo hizo aparición elevándose rápidamente sobre la isla, con su Mangekyō Naruto vio donde estaba la isla y empezó a surcar los cielos a gran velocidad, cuando llego a la isla rocosa desvaneció su Susanoo y empezó a caminar por la isla hasta encontrar una gran puerta metálica reforzada y con sellos protectores.

Hum puerta reforzada -murmuro Naruto al observar la puerta, hizo un sello de mano, extendió su mano hacia atrás y exclamo- Kongōken.

Su mano se cubrió de una densa capa de Chakra y soltó el poderoso golpe que abollo la puerta al hacer impacto, Naruto cubrió sus dos manos y empezó a golpear la puerta que con cada golpe se abollaba mas y mas hasta que salio volando de su marco dejando a Naruto ver la prisión, entro calmadamente observando a los sujetos de prueba de Orochimaru, camino hasta la ultima celda que tenía encerradas a las ocho personas que había venido a buscar.

Mucho gusto vine a rescatarlos -dijo Naruto revisando la celda, las tres personas mayores se arrastran hasta el- cuales son sus nombres.

Soy Karin Uzumaki -Karin es una chica de 13 años con el cabello y ojos de color rojo, además de un peinado inusual: su cabello es corto y descuidado en el lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo es largo y liso. Viste una chaqueta color lavanda y un pantalón corto y de color negro, con altas medias negras que llegan hasta el muslo. También usa gafas marrones y zapatos ninja con un poco de tacón. Lo que le pareció interesante a Naruto fueron varias heridas en su cuerpo y marcas de mordidas.

Yo soy Suigetsu -dijo un chico de su edad, tiene el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul , los ojos morados, y lleva una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises. Lleva un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con botellas de agua- el es Jūgo.

Señalo a un chico bastante alto de quince años, con el cabello erizado de color naranja, un rostro de calma a pesar de estar encadenado a la pared, en sus manos parecía tener una especie de símbolo que tiene la forma de un corchete. Éste utiliza una camisa negra, pantalones cremas y todo sobre un manto de color morado.

Hola -dijo Jūgo en calmadamente- gracias por venir pero es a ellos los que debes salvar.

Con la cabeza señalo a cinco bultos que miraban curiosos a Naruto, los primeros eran una gemelas de seis años con cabello color azul oscuro y ojos blancos por su clan. El siguiente era un joven de seis años con cabellos y ojos castaños en un peinado lacio hasta el cuello, junto a el estaban una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes junto a un Chico de cabellos rojos y ojos negros de seis años. Todos iban vestidos con una camisa blanca sucia y unos pantalones cortos negros llenos de rasguños.

Los sacare a todos -declaro Naruto sacando su espada y de un sablazo abrió la reja- por favor quédense quietos, Kamui.

Un espiral se formo en el aire enfrente de los prisioneros absorbiéndolos y mandándolos a la Dimensión del Kamui, cuando desaparecieron Naruto se volteo encarando a una persona que caminaba lentamente hacia el con una perversa y perturbadora sonrisa.

Kukukuku, bienvenido Naruto-kun -dijo cierto pedófilo que muchos odian y desprecian, Naruto solo le dio una fría mirada con el Sharingan- Kukukuku gracias por venir, me seras muy útil en mis experimentos, pero no debiste llevarte a mis sujetos de prueba Naruto-kun, pero que se le va hacer , tu servirás tan bien o mejor que ellos.

No me interesa ser tu sujeto de prueba -dijo Naruto juntando sus manos quedando en posición de palmada, sus ojos se volvieron color amarillo, en su cara apareció una pigmentación rojiza que se extendía alrededor de los ojos hasta las orejas y en su frente apareció un círculo adicional con un punto en el centro, ambos del mismo color, ante los ojos de Orochimaru, Naruto había activado el Sennin Mōdo (Modo Sabio).

Valla, valla, parece que estas lleno de sorpresas Naruto-kun Kukukuku, me seras muy útil en mis experimentos -fue lo único que dijo Orochimaru poniéndose en pose de batalla a la espera de algún movimiento de Naruto que solo coloco su mano hacía el suelo con los dedos indice y medios extendidos y los demás retraídos .

NO sere tu conejillo de indias, ahora vas a pagar por lo que hiciste Orochimaru, Hyōton: Reitō no sekai (Elemento Hielo: mundo gélido) -Naruto toco el suelo con sus dedos brillando en Chakra azul pálido y este empezó a congelarse a gran velocidad, el hielo cubría las paredes y a los prisioneros volviendo la antigua prisión en un enorme castillo helado lleno de estatuas agonizantes con rostros de dolor y angustia , Orochimaru por alguna razón no fue afectado pero veía todo con cierto miedo- Hyōton: Hissatsu Hyōsō (Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo).

El hielo vibro gracias al Chakra de Naruto y Orochimaru gracias a sus instintos dio un salto hacía atrás esquivando un enorme pilar de hielo afilado, del techo, el suelo y las paredes empezaron a salir más pilares obligando a Orochimaru a mantenerse en movimiento, los pilares se dividían en mas pilares afilados en formas de ramas dejando a Orochimaru con poco espacio para moverse por lo que decidió hacer sellos manuales.

Katon: Karyū Endan (Elemento fuego: bala en llamas del dragón de fuego) -grito Orochimaru lanzando un gran haz de fuego a gran temperatura, empezó a dar vueltas quemando los pilares de hielo cercanos, pero cuando dejo de expulsar fuego vio con terror como los pilares seguían allí con un poco de agua fría goteando de ellos.

¿Quieres calor?, te daré calor Katon:Kyodaina kazan funka (Elemento Fuego: Erupción volcánica gigante)-el puño de Naruto se ilumino en Chakra rojo que ardía con furia, lo elevo sobre su cabeza y lo hundió en el suelo cimbrando toda la estructura de hielo, con el enorme aumento de temperatura el hielo se derritió y enormes grietas aparecieron en el suelo imanando fuego, lava y calor, se detuvo unos segundos y toda la isla estallo con un volcán activo, cenizas, rocas, escombros y lava salieron volando al mar. Entre lo que quedaba de la isla estaba Naruto intacto gracias a su Kamui, aun estaba alerta pues enfrente suyo unos escombros se movieron mostrando al maltrecho Orochimaru que contemplaba la destrucción causada por el Jutsu.

Eres asombroso Naruto-kun, pero ya debo irme, te veré pronto Kukukuku -Orochimaru se despidió con la mano y desapareció en el Shunshin dejando a Naruto en esa isla que había sido alterada drásticamente, el rubio hizo un sello manual y alzo sus manos al cielo.

Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Elemento agua: técnica de la gran catarata) -Se cubrió de una leve capa de Chakra que se disperso por la isla, el agua alrededor de la isla se estremeció un poco volviéndose una enorme ola que apago la lava volviendo a la isla de lava una enorme isla de roca volcánica en medio del océano, al ver que la isla era segura saco a las personas que rescató de su Kamui, estos se sorprendieron al ver el estado de la isla, pero Karin de repente empezó a mirar alrededor con duda y luego con miedo, se movió rápidamente hacía Naruto que la miraba con duda.

¡NARUTO CUIDADO! -Empujo a Naruto para recibir una bala de rayos que la atravesó limpiamente en el pecho, todos vieron en shock como el cuerpo de Karin caía al suelo con los ojos en blanco, Naruto que estaba cerca pudo oír sus ultimas palabras- p por fa favor, cu cuídalos, Na Naruto-san.

¡NO KARIN! -grito Suigetsu con lagrimas en los ojos mientras corría hasta su cuerpo frío y muerto, lo vio un rato para voltear hasta una pequeña colina donde una persona encapuchada con una túnica negra los observaba sin decir nada y con la mano levantada mostrando que fue el quien ataco a Karin- MALDITO.

Suigetsu se combino con el agua del océano volviéndose un enorme torrente que iba directo hacia el encapuchado solo levanto sus manos señalando a Suigetsu.

Raiton:Idai-sen no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: Jutsu del Gran rayo) -en sus manos se cubrieron de rayos que lanzo a Suigetsu en forma de una onda de corte que lo dividió limpiamente, este perdió la forma de ola para caer al suelo partido en dos, trato de arrastrarse pero el encapuchado se adelanto- No, no, no Raiton: Denki Shokku (Elemento Rayo: choque eléctrico).

Sus manos se iluminaron en rayos, poso sus manos sobre el agua que dejo Suigetsu y la electricidad corrió por el agua hasta el Hōzuki que grito con fuerza hasta que sus ojos se pusieron blancos, había muerto tan fácil como la difunta Karin, Naruto al ver la amenaza volvió a introducir a todos en el Kamui, cuando lo hizo enfoco con furia a la persona misteriosa.

¿Quien eres y por que haces esto? -pregunto Naruto con su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y su Mangekyō brillando furioso, el encapuchado se quito su capucha y su túnica mostrando quien era.

Era un joven de 15, tenía el pelo gris oscuro y los ojos naranja brillante, vestía una camisa sin mangas negra con el kanji Shi (Muerte) grabado en el pecho sobre el corazón en color rojo sangre, un pantalón holgado negro, unas sandalias negras de diseño cerrado atadas con vendas blancas a su pantalón y enfundada una Katana de mango negro con una calavera blanca incrustada en el pomo, en la funda de color blanco estaba grabado un feroz lobo negro con ojos rojos.

Soy Shun Hatake, hijo menor de Sakumo Hatake -se presento el peli gris con una siniestra sonrisa- nací pocos años antes de que mi padre se suicidara, pero fui atrapado por Orochimaru y dejado en éxtasis en esta isla hasta que tu me liberaste, ahora te matare jajajaja, Kuroi Kaminari (Rayo Negro) -Shun se envolvió en un pilar de rayos negros que brillaban furiosos, extendió sus manos al cielo y dijo- Raiton:Torunēdo kokusen (Elemento Rayo: tornado de rayos negros).

Los rayos negros se conglomeraron alrededor de Shun para estallar en un enorme tornado de electricidad que arraso con la isla, cuando se detuvo toda la isla tenia enormes marcas de corte circulares y en el centro estaba Shun viendo con enojo como Naruto gracias a su Kamui estaba ileso haciendo sellos manuales.

Ahora es mi turno, Hyōton: Kōri no yōna honō (Elemento Hielo:llamas gélidas) -Naruto inhalo con fuerza y soltó una gran llamarada de fuego azul pálido y blanco sobre Shun que se movió esquivando el curioso ataque, el suelo donde impacto el ataque se cubrió de una densa capa de hielo, Naruto hizo más sellos manuales y colocó sus manos en el suelo- Suiton: Shōjun Uzu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu del torbellino ascendente).

El suelo se bario dando paso a un enorme torbellino que se trago a Shun ascendiendo en el cielo llevándose trozos del suelo, Naruto hizo sellos manuales y elevo sus manos hacia el torbellino y exclamo.

Hyōton: Tsumetai Bīmu (Elemento Hielo: rayo gélido) -de sus manos salieron varios rayos blancos que impactaron con el torbellino convirtiéndolo en un enorme cono de hielo donde estaba atrapado Shun, Naruto hizo más sellos de mano, agarro su Shakujō y dijo- Taki.

Dio un golpe al suelo con su bastón y el enorme cono de hielo se comprimió volviéndolo una enorme avalancha de hielo, nieve, rocas y Shun creando una enorme nube de trozos de hielo que se disipó al tocar el suelo dejando ver a un fúrico y congelado Shun haciendo sellos manuales.

Maldito, ya veras Raiton: Ionbīmu no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: Jutsu del rayo de iones) -en su mano aparecieron varias esferas azules que giraban en varias direcciones, apunto a Naruto y las esferas salieron disparadas en forma de un rayo azul con varias esferas azules girando a su alrededor que iba directo hacia Naruto.

Es hora de usarlo, Rasengan -en su mano se formo la esfera giratoria, Naruto la coloco frente a el y colocó su otra mano sobre la esfera dándole Chakra Fūton, el Rasengan obtuvo cuatro aspas tomando la forma de una Fumá Shuriken- Fūton: Rasen-shuriken (Elemento viento: Shuriken espiral).

Lanzo la Shuriken que al chocar con el rayo lo destruyo para continuar hasta chocar contra Shun pero este hizo sellos a ultimo momento.

Raiton:Kuroi Inazuma no shōten (Elemento Rayo: ascensión del rayo negro) -sus manos se cubrieron de rayos negros y soltó un golpe ascendente que desvió el Rasen-shuriken mandándolo hasta el cielo, pero sus manos quedaron llenas de heridas, Naruto apareció frente a el con su Mangekyō girando lentamente.

Se libre, Tsukuyomi -y para Shun todo se volvió negro.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Tsukuyomi_

 _Shun estaba amarrado a una cruz , cuando_ _abrió los se vio en un espacio totalmente oscuro, con_ _una luna roja lanzando una luz roja en todo el lugar con una atmósfera nebulosa, de repente varias imágenes empezaron a formarse frente a el, imágenes de el matando gente que se resquebrajaron con cristal dando paso a verdaderos recuerdo, de el feliz con su padre y su hermano mayor, como fue secuestrado por Nuke-nin que fueron asesinados por tigres siendo él el único sobreviviente, como vago por años entrenando sin saber nada de su pequeña familia excepto la muerte de su padre, el como se encontró con un misterioso ninja con mascara en espiral y un Sharingan, cuando lo vio todo se volvió borroso gracias a un Genjutsu._

 _El no había sido atrapado por Orochimaru, el se había encerrado en esa isla para no causar daños en sus últimos momentos de cordura. Ahora todo estaba claro, el no había sido un asesino hasta ese día cuando asesino a sangre fría a Karin y a Suigetsu, eso lo hizo sentir como escoria, en ese momento recordó el dicho de su hermano,_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fuera Naruto seguía viendo fijamente a Shun antes de empezar a caminar lejos, Shun despertó y se arrodillo con pena.

Lo lamento Naruto-san, gracias por ayudarme -dijo el peli gris con una amarga sonrisa.

No hay de que, ahora vamos a Konoha, pero debo hacer una parada, así que quedate aquí -Dijo Naruto activando su Susanoo, Shun solo asintió y Naruto emprendió el vuelo dejando al Hatake en esa isla rocosa que presenció batallas increíbles, se sentó en una roca y empezó a ver el mar con una leve sonrisa , ahora podría ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor que conoció unos pocos años, al fin podía sonreír sabiendo que ya no estaría solo.

 **...**

Listo aquí termina el séptimo capítulo, en el próximo capítulo se revelara uno de los Descendientes de Rikudou Sennin, también Shun se reunirá con su hermano Kakashi, espero que les haya gustado, dejen en sus comentarios el como quereis que sea el próximo Capítulo, nos leemos luego, ¡Adiós!.


	8. 8:¡El nacimiento de nuevos enemigos!

¡Hola a todos! Soy Takeshi con la continuación de "La Voluntad de Fuego" se que me había tardado pero es que no tuve tiempo y ahora disfrutar del capítulo. Falta poco para que Naruto vuelva a Konoha luego de su viaje de entrenamiento, aunque ira acompañado de sus amigos habrán unas cuantas sorpresas en este y el próximo capitulo.

También debo avisar que en unos días subiré dos nuevo crossover.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) pensamiento

 _ **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _ **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _[Hola]_ enlace mental o comunicación.

 _hola -Relatos, Genjutsu y descripciones específicas._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: ¡El Nacimiento de nuevos enemigos!. Los Caprichos del Destino.**_

Naruto se encontraba sobrevolando los mares cercanos a Nami en dirección a su guarida cuando su Shakujō le mando una señal de Chakra cerca de su posición, pero lo que llamó su atención fue que el Chakra era oscuro, corrupto y tenía grandes rastros de Chakra elemental de agua y de Chakra Natural.

Siguió la señal hasta detenerse sobre el mar y se sumergió en el agua usando Chakra Fūton para respirar, al rato llegó a un extraño laboratorio submarino y usando el Susanoo forzó la puerta oxidada por el agua marina.

Dentro encontró diversas maquinas extrañas, tubos contenedores de deformes experimentos y dos expedientes que le dieron a Naruto una idea de lo que había en ese antiguo laboratorio.

Experimento Elemental: La creación de un híbrido de humano y reptil. Durante la creación del sere se le implanto una unión de Chakra Elemental y Natural llamado Isotopo, los demás fueron esparcidos en el continente. Este ser permanece en hibernación indefinida.

Proyecto Vida: La creación de un ser completamente mecánico con inteligencia artificial. Tendría gran capacidad de aprendizaje y la capacidad de adquirir auténticos sentimientos humanos a través del contacto con seres humanos. Se le implantó un núcleo bioeléctrico llamado Jūyōna Hikari (Luz Vital) que recoge Chakra Natural del ambiente y lo transforma en energía vital que puede dispersarse entre otras formas de vida. Puesto en Hibernación indefinida, a la espera de ser activado.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, entonces eso fue lo que sintió el Shakujō y por eso le advirtió. Guardo los expedientes y continuó bajando hasta que llego a una gran puerta de hierro reforzado y protegida con sellos protectores de alto nivel. Al ver esto Naruto activo su Susanoo y con la Totsuka no Tsurugi (Espada de Totsuka) sello la puerta con todo y sellos para entrar en aquella sala.

Dentro vio a dos enormes contenedores llenos de liquido verdoso que contenían a los dos experimentos, los mantenía en hibernación y impedía verlos bien, en la parte baja de los tubos había una placa electrónica que mostraba sus nombres, las habilidades con las cuales habían sido creados y su estado.

 _Elementor: Híbrido de humano y reptil. Habilidades: Absorción de Chakra Natural, Fuerza sobrehumana, Resistencia física, Capacidad de dar ordenes a los reptiles , supervivencia en el espacio, Velocidad incansable, Interacción con los elementos, Super saltos, Capacidad de dividirse, Fusión con los elementos, Indestructibilidad._

 _Estado: Mentalmente inestable; gran apetito de destrucción; grave falta de inteligencia y posible manipulación mediante Genjutsu. Permanecer en Hibernación indefinida._

 _Suchīru: Ser totalmente mecánico. Habilidades:Absorción de Chakra Natural, Fuerza sobrehumana, Resistencia física, Velocidad incansable, Super saltos, gran inteligencia, manipulación del Chakra, formación de barreras de Chakra y inmunidad a los Genjutsu._

 _Estado: Mentalmente Estable; listo para ser liberado._

Naruto analizó con su Sharingan a las criaturas y vio que el Chakra corrupto venia del llamado Elementor que de repente abrió un gran ojo rojo viendo fijamente a Naruto, seguido de esto su frasco empezó a agrietarse filtrando algunos chorros de ese liquido verde.

\- (Se esta liberando, no puedo mandarlo a la dimensión del Kamui y puede ser muy peligroso mantenerlo aquí) -Pensó Naruto hasta que dio con la solución, creo un Kage Bushin que coloco su mano sobre el cristal y con el Kamui se tele-transporto a lo más profundo del mar, muy lejos del laboratorio submarino- (Eso debería detenerlo, el clon lo sellara y no causara problemas a menos de que logre liberarse).

Naruto se recompuso y puso su mirada en el otro contenedor, según decían la placa estaba listo para ser liberado y no era inestable a diferencia de Elementor por lo que puso sus mano sobre el cristal y con la otra mano hizo un sello manual.

\- Yoton: Densō Seikatsu no Jutsu (Elemento Yang: Jutsu de Transmisión de Vida) -Murmuro Naruto y sus manos se envolvieron en una tenue aura de Chakra azul que entro en los tubos antes que Naruto los retirara. Luego el cristal estallo dejando caer a una figura.

Era una figura femenina de color plateado que se agito antes de transformarse en una chica de la edad de Naruto, de cabellos blancos en una coleta alta y ojos rojos, iba vestida con un sencillo vestido gris claro con un diseño de engranes blancos en la parte baja del vestido.

 _ **\- Tu eres el que me ah liberado -**_ Dijo Suchīru antes de hacer una reverencia- **_Arigato Naruto-sama, mi nombre es Suchīru_** _**.**_

\- No hay de que -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- veo que mi Chakra te ayudo.

 _ **\- Si Naruto-sama ¡Ahhh! -**_ Grito Suchīru con gran dolor cayendo de rodillas con su mano en su pecho, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por el sufrimiento.

\- ¿Que sucede Suchīru? -Pregunto Naruto ayudando a Suchīru a levantarse, ella se mantuvo en pie débilmente.

 _ **\- E es mi nu núcleo -**_ Susurro Suchīru sentándose en el suelo con Naruto al lado- **_veras, meses luego de nuestra creación Elementor empezó a robarme Energía Vital y con eso se volvía cada vez más fuerte, incluso gano la habilidad de hacerse con la energía vital de los demás, pero mientras el me quitaba mas energía haciéndose más fuerte yo me volvía más débil. Aunque tu descarga de Yoton me despertó, esta no sustituye a la Energía Vital que me robo Elementor._**

\- Ya veo -Menciono Naruto antes de preguntar algo más, algo que llevaba preguntándose desde que leyó los expedientes - ¿quien los creo y hace cuanto los creo ?.

 _ **\- Según mis datos fuimos creados en épocas posteriores a la de Rikudō Sennin -**_ Dijo Suchīru sorprendiendo a Naruto, pero este dejo que continuara- **_No tengo datos de nuestro creador, pero lo único que sé es que el no vino de esta dimensión._**

Ahora todo estaba claro pensó Naruto, no era normal que hubiera tal tecnología y esos seres no lo eran menos, la única explicación lógica era que su creador fuera de otra dimensión y este trajera materiales con los cuales serian creados.

\- ¿Y que pasara contigo Suchīru ? -Pregunto Naruto viendo como Suchīru bajaba la mirada.

 _ **\- Debido a los severos daños producidos por Elementor, mi núcleo estallara en unas horas y como consecuencia ...-**_ Dijo Suchīru antes de ser interrumpida por Naruto.

\- ... Morirás? -Completo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de Suchīru- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?.

 _ **\- Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer, ¿conoces la Leyenda de las 7 Armas Legendarias? -**_ Pregunto Suchīru recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto, esas armas tan poderosas eran una leyenda debido a que nadie hasta ahora ah logrado encontrar una siquiera- **_Esa leyenda es cierta pero hay ligeras equivocaciones, las armas en realidad no existen en forma física sino en espíritu siendo esta la razón por la cual nadie ah logrado encontrar una, para crear una de estas se requiere que alguien sacrifique todo su ser volviéndose el recipiente del espíritu del arma._**

\- Entonces tu... -Dijo Naruto con cierta tristeza, dentro de Naruto Isobu veía todo compartiendo la tristeza de Naruto.

Al ver la cara de Naruto, Suchīru supo lo que este pensaba y asintió con una triste sonrisa- _**Si Naruto-kun, me sacrificare para poder volverme dos de esas armas, una por mi espíritu y otra por mi núcleo de energía**_ -Se levanto del suelo y se coloco frente a Naruto manteniendo su triste sonrisa- **_Lamento el no poder pasar más tiempo contigo Naruto-kun, pero me alegra saber que pude conocerte y serte de ayuda._**

Comencemos -Murmuro un deprimido Naruto levantándose, a el no le gustaban las despedidas pero por esta vez, seria necesario. Suchīru empezó a desprender energía plateada que se salía de ella en formas de lazos, dio una fuerte palmada y alzo sus manos apuntando a Naruto.

 _ **\- Adiós Naruto-kun, recuerda esto, Si no arriesgas tu vida, jamás podrás crear un futuro. Por favor no me olvides ¡Hen'i (Transmutación)! -**_ Grito Suchīru con lagrimas en los ojos estallando y volviéndose una masa sin forma hecha de Chakra que envolvió a Naruto que por unos momentos pudo escuchar la voz de Suchīru- **_Adiós Naruto-kun, no me olvides._**

El Chakra se condenso en los brazos de Naruto tomando la forma de dos brazales plateados con un diseño de engranes azules en los bordes, a su lado quedo un pequeño pergamino gris que Naruto tomo inmediatamente viendo que era una especie de manual para las Sebun Densetsu no Buki (Siete Armas Legendarias), al verlo empezó a buscar sus armas hasta que la encontró.

 _Instrucciones de uso: Wanshō Udemae (Brazal de las Proezas), permite al usuario utilizar al máximo sus capacidades físicas por un periodo de 60 segundos permitiendo hacer hazañas normalmente imposibles para e cuerpo humano. Para activarse se requiere imbuir una gran cantidad de Chakra al Brazal. Una vez usado requiere un periodo de recarga de 60 segundos._

 _Instrucciones de uso: Wanshō Seishin (Brazal del Espíritu), permite al usuario el control total de la energía espiritual de todo ser vivo o no vivo durante 20 segundos, esto permite aplicar la manipulación de la forma en los objetivos a un nivel molecular. Para activarse se requiere imbuir una gran cantidad de Chakra al Brazal. Una vez usado requiere un periodo de recarga de 60 segundos._

\- Gracias Suchīru -Murmuro Naruto colocándose los brazales, el de las proezas en el brazo derecho y el del espíritu en el izquierdo, se levanto del suelo y desapareció en un destello reapareciendo en Nami, que estaba cerca de su ubicación, allí activo su Susanoo que abrió sus alas y alzo el vuelo hacia la base de Naruto.

 _ **/Costa de Mizu no kuni, Acantilado del Tiburón/**_

En ese acantilado lluvioso estaba parado un molesto Elementor que logro liberarse y destruir el clon de Naruto, ahora que no estaba en ese tubo de contención se podía apreciar su forma.

Elementor es musculoso, alto con piel escamosa color marrón con 3 púas en las piernas y 4 en los brazos, tiene 4 dedos en sus manos, su cabeza tiene 4 pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, los ojos color amarillo cerca de las mandíbulas, su boca esta llenos de dientes hasta en los labios, tiene 3 esferas en la cabeza y ambos bíceps con lo que le permiten interactuar con los elementos.

Frente a Elementor aparecieron tres grupos de Cazadores Ambu de Kiri que empuñaban sus Tantō firmemente, algunos asustados pero todos enfrentaban al temible monstruo.

\- Identificate bestia -Ordeno uno de ellos, al parecer uno de los lideres- Si no lo haces nos obligaras a destruir, así que habla si es que puedes.

 _ **\- Destruir, ¡YO SOY ELEMENTOR!**_ -Grito la bestia golpeando el suelo formando un poderoso terremoto que cimbro el risco hasta los cimientos- _**¡DESTRUIR, MATAR, Tōnan Sonzai (**_ Robo de la Existencia) _ **!.**_

Con una de sus gigantescas manos agarro al líder por la cabeza, la mano se envolvió de Chakra negro que entro en el Ambu y lo hizo estallar en partículas que entraron en Elementor, el híbrido rugió con fuerza y con ira golpe el suelo creando otro terremoto, su cuerpo cambio volviéndose agua pura y transparente, pero aun mantenía esa mirada llena de locura, odio y un persistente deseo de destrucción.

 _ **\- ¡DESTRUIR, Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (**_ Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua) **_! -_** Grito Elementor y de su cuerpo salieron disparadas mil balas de agua que mataron a los Ambu dejando a Elementor solo en el risco- _**¡Destruir a Naruto Uchiha, DESTUIR!.**_

Elementor dio media vuelta y salto al agua, guiándose por el Chakra buscando a Naruto sin saber que en el risco uno de los Ambu seguía con vida, arrastrándose por el suelo en dirección a su aldea para rendir su informe sobre la criatura, pero todo a su alrededor se cubrió de sombras, dos ojos rojos aparecieron en esta viendo fijamente al Ambu.

 _ **\- Quieres Poder para vengarte, ¿cierto Ningen?**_ -Pregunto con voz grave y siniestra, el Ambu solo asintió con ira, deseaba vengarse del monstruo que lo dejo al borde de la muerte y acabo con su grupo- **_¡Entonces acepta el Poder de las sombras!._**

Los ojos rojos impactaron contra el ninja que se vio envuelto en un enorme torbellino de sombras negras, viento rojo y energía maligna.

Cuando el torbellino se disipó el Ambu había sufrido tantos cambios que ahora era otra persona: Su cabello se torno negro media noche, sus ojos eran verdes con la pupila rasgada, de su sien salían dos retorcidos cuernos blancos, sus uñas se volvieron afiladas garras, sus dientes colmillos, a su espalda apareció una larga cola escamosa que al final tenía una afilada cuchilla y en su rostro aparecieron unas cuantas escamas. Ahora vestía una armadura de placas roja que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello, a su espalda salían dos enormes alas de murciélago negras.

A su costado yacía clavada una Katana de 1 metro y medio de largo con el filo rojo sangre y el resto de la hoja blanco, el mango era negro y en su pomo yacía una larga cadena gris oscuro con una hoz negra al final que brillaba siniestra. Esta era la Legendaria Espada Demoníaca Waru-sa (Maldad).

 _ **\- ¡jajajaja!**_ -Se carcajeaba el monstruo al sentir su nuevo y grandioso poder- **_¡Ahora soy Hiromi el destructor, Ten miedo mundo, por que ahora yo acabare contigo!._**

Hiromi extendió sus manos a sus costados y rugió con fuerza, sus manos se iluminaron en Chakra negro que salió de ellas y tomo la forma de dos seres.

El primero era un enorme Fénix de plumaje negro con llamas rojas, sus ojos eran morados que mostraban una frialdad sin procedentes.

El segundo era un enorme lobo bípedo de pelaje blanco, ojos rojos y garras negras, en su espalda estaba una enorme hacha negra de doble filo blanco.

 _ **\- ¡Juntos destruiremos a las Naciones Elementales, luego a las demás Naciones y luego iremos a por los dioses! -**_ Grito Hiromi siendo alabado por sus recientes creaciones- **_Tu seras Yuya -_** Dijo señalando al Fénix que alzó el vuelo quedando suspendido sobre su creador- _**Y tu seras Ryo, ya verán juntos liberaremos al líder**_ -Finalizó señalando al lobo bípedo que soltó un poderoso aullido.

Tiempos oscuros se acercaban, no solo para las grandes naciones sino para todo el mundo, y con los dioses que justo ahora estaban reunidos en el Seichi (Tierra Santa) discutiendo sobre la amenaza.

 _ **/Seichi, Sala del Consejo de los Dioses/**_

En la Sala del Consejo estaban Kami, el dios Supremo; Amaterasu y su gemela Tsukuyomi, las diosas del sol y la luna; Susanoo el dios de las tormentas; Jikan el Dios del Tiempo; Seiya el Dios de los Héroes; Toshiko la Diosa de la Justicia; Nagisa la Diosa del Mar; el Shinigami, Dios de la Muerte y Jashin el Dios de la Violencia.

 _ **\- ¡Dioses ! -**_ Llamó Kami atrayendo la atención de los demás dioses- **_Como ya saben dos criaturas amenazan la paz en el mundo, una de ellas en especial fue influenciada por nuestro mayor enemigo, Makuta el Demonio destructor que fue aprisionado por el valeroso héroe Takua, el Heraldo de la Luz._**

 _ **\- ¿Como fue que logro llegar a el desde el sello?, se supone que impide que pueda hacer cualquier acción excepto de ser un espectador más -**_ Pregunto Seiya con seriedad, si Makuta había logrado influenciar a un mortal hasta el punto en que era una amenaza, entonces había peligro de que rompiera el sello.

 _ **\- Eso lo desconozco -**_ Reconoció Kami bajando la cabeza con impotencia antes de subirla viendo fijamente a los dioses reunidos- **_Pero se que es tiempo de que alguien venza a Makuta de una vez por toda, Takua lo sello por ser alguien que disgustaba el dañar a los demás, aun si esto traía paz al mundo, por lo que siempre busco una forma de no matar a sus enemigos._**

 _ **\- ¿Quien sera el Elegido, Kami? -**_ Pregunto Seiya con emoción al ver el nacimiento de un nuevo héroe, esta vez quizás más grande que Takua.

 _ **\- No tengo idea, pues por eso cree esto -**_ Kami alzó su mano mostrando una esfera del tamaño de una manzana de oro puro con diversos grabados rúnicos con una llama en el centro, dentro de la llama estaba el kanji para "Héroe"- **_Esto es el Ōbuhīr (Orbe del Héroe), el escogerá al héroe elegido para derrotar a Makuta, pero necesita energía constante para funcionar de manera correcta. Por eso lo diseñe para que absorbiera Chakra Natural, luego lo transforma en Chakra común que lo impulsa._**

 _ **\- Gran idea Kami-sama, siempre fuiste un gran inventor pero eh de mostrarles esto -**_ Dijo Shinigami alzando un orbe transparente en el que apareció una maléfica sombra con dos ojos rojos- **_Este para quienes no lo conozcan es la forma en que Makuta se presenta ante sus subordinados, en esta forma el puede mal influenciarlos y darles parte de su poder maligno. Hasta ahora pocos han recibido su poder, pero el mas reciente tiene el poder de crear formas de vida a su servicio._**

 _ **\- ¿Que podemos hacer nosotros entonces ? -**_ Pregunto Toshiko golpeando el suelo con su báculo que tenía una balanza en la parte superior.

 _ **\- Nada realmente, por ordenes de nuestro padre no podemos intervenir en asuntos mortales -**_ Mencionó Kami viendo por la ventana una enorme torre de marfil blanco que se perdía entre las nube _s,_ allí vivía Izanagi y permanecía durmiendo, a la espera de ser despertado para borrar al mundo y hacer otro, Kami se levanto y encaro a sus hermanos- _**No podemos permitir que despierten a Izanagi, si es que no queremos morir borrados por el capricho de nuestro padre. !Ahora lo importante es encontrar al héroe elegido y que este derrote de una vez por todas a Makuta¡ !Hermanos, preparen por precaución las fuerzas de defensa, si el viene, NO CAEREMOS SIN PELEAR!.**_

Todos alabaron a Kami antes de salir directo a las armerías, a los puesto de soldados, a reunir a sus ejércitos para proteger su hogar y sus vidas, cuando el momento llegara todos los dioses lucharían hasta el final.

 _ **/Lugar desconocido/**_

En una oscura sala circular, se alzaba una gigantesca sombra de ojos rojos que desapareció entrando en un obelisco que había en el centro de la sala, el obelisco era negro con antiguos sellos dorados y a sus lados habían dos formaciones cristalinas de colores opuestos, uno blanco y otro negro.

Frente al obelisco estaban arrodillados cuatro niños de 12 años de edad asustados con lineas negras cubriendo sus cuerpos manteniéndolos inmóviles a la merced de la negra oscuridad que los rodeaba.

El primero era Souta Ikari, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas con cuello alto, unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias azules.

El segundo era Michio Inazuma, un joven de cabellos morado oscuro y ojos grises, vestía una camisa negra de manga corta, sobre esta una chaqueta azul abierta, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias azules.

La tercera era Marise Kurosu, una joven de cabellos naranja con ojos color miel, vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas y una falda blanca, le faltaba el brazo derecho.

La ultima era Umiko, hija de Nagisa la Diosa del Mar, tenía los cabellos azul oscuro de su madre y los ojos rojos de su padre, vestía una camisa sin mangas azul y unos pantalones cortos blancos, no llevaba zapatos.

 _ **\- ¡Felicidades Niños! Ahora ustedes serán parte de mi grandiosa causa jajajaja -**_ Se carcajeó la sombra oscura viendo fijamente a los niños que estaban más asustados que nunca- **_Comencemos contigo pequeño Souta jajajaja._**

La sombra entro en Souta cubriendo en forma de remolino del cual salían los gritos de Souta, cuando el torbellino se dispersó mostro a un mejorado Souta: mantenía su cabello, pero su rostro mostraba algunas escamas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada, sus brazos ahora terminaba en afiladas garras reptilianas y a su espalda salía una larga cola de escamas negra con una cuchilla al final, de su frente salieron dos cuernos curvados hacía atrás y sus dientes se volvieron afilados colmillos.

El siguiente fue Michio, cuando el proceso termino su apariencia cambio drásticamente: portaba una gruesa y pesada armadura negra medieval completa con detalles dorados, sus ojos se volvieron dorados y su piel gris pálido.

Luego vino Marise que grito con fuerza y intento salir del torbellino pero al final sucumbió ante el poder de Makuta, cuando el torbellino se disipó mostrando su nueva forma: sus ojos se volvieron rojos con tres Tomoes, en su muñón apareció un brazo de metal negro liso con una pantalla de cristal, bajo sus ojos habían dos marcas moradas en forma de colmillo que bajaban hasta su mentón y a sus espaldas aparecieron dos alas de murciélago negras con detalles rojos.

Por ultimo vino Umiko, pero el torbellino empezó a absorber su luz, la luz que le dio su madre al nacer y cuando finalizó el torbellino se condenso mostrando su nueva apariencia: En sus ojos estaba el Rinnegan de un color morado oscuro, de su ojo derecho salia una marca triangular que llegaba al mentón y se enredaba en un espiral y de su espalda salían dos enormes alas de plumas negras.

\- _**Ahora ustedes son mis Nuevos**_ _ **Dākuhantā**_ (Cazadores Oscuros) __ _ **jajajaja, cada uno con habilidades diferentes pero todos poderosos, su nuevo deber sera traerme más jóvenes prometedores para unirse a nuestra Orden**_ -Ordenó Makuta riendo siniestramente entendiendo su maligna influencia en la sala- _**Pero antes debo darles sus armas para que cumplan con su deber -**_ Frente a los transformados aparecieron 4 armas, para Souta una Katana de guardia rectangular y mango amarillo, para Michio una enorme bola de hierro con pinchos unida a una larga cadena que estaba unida a un mango negro, para Marise una Naginata negra de mango gris claro con una borla roja cerca de la hoja.

Pero para Umiko aparecieron dos Kusarigamas de doble filo curvas con mango recto, unidas por una cadena, en las hojas estaba grabado el kanji "Eterno".

 _ **\- Vallan mis Cazadores, vallan y traiga a personas prometedoras -**_ Ordeno Makuta con voz potente, sus seguidores guardaron sus armas, se envolvieron en Chakra morado que les hizo adoptar su forma normal y hicieron una reverencia. Ahora llevaban una camisa manga larga y pantalones negros Ambu, botas y guantes negros junto a una túnica negra con capucha que cubría sus rostros y se sujetaba con un broche con el símbolo de los Cazadores Oscuros: Un círculo negro con dos cuchillos rojos atravesando una calavera blanca.

\- Si Makuta-sama -Dijeron los jóvenes al unisonó saliendo de la sala, en dirección a los pueblos y aldeas en busca de personas prometedoras

La sala quedo vacía y enfrente al cristal aparecieron dos cuadrados transparentes en los cuales aparecieron dos figuras, ambas encapuchadas y una llevaba una máscara en espiral.

 _ **Tobi, Pain como va el Plan -**_ Ordenó Makuta anhelante de buenas noticias.

 _[Va bien Makuta-sama, eh reclutado diversos Ninjas rango S de varias aldeas. Ellos creen en mi como su Líder y esperan a unos cuantos más para empezar con el Plan]_ -Comunicó Pain inclinándose con respeto.

 _[Yo tengo los planos de Kumogakure para la incursión el busca de Hachibi, estoy a la espera de poner a funcionar el Plan y de apoyo. Konoha perdió al Sanbi y al Nibi, estoy tratando de localizarlo]_ -Mencionó Tobi haciendo lo mismo que Pain.

 _ **Ya veo -**_ Dijo Makuta concentrándose en buscar la energía de los Biju, se mantuvo así un rato antes de hablar- **_Ya los encontré, el Nibi esta libre en una parte de Hi no kuni y el Sanbi esta dentro de su Jinchuriki en dirección a Hi no kuni. Mandare a uno de mis activos ahora mismo._**

 _[Hai Makuta-sama]_ -Exclamaron Pain y Tobi haciendo una reverencia, las pantallas desaparecieron dejando al cristal solo en la cueva. Makuta desprendió un aura negra que uso para informar a Souta sobre su nueva misión, este la aceptó servilmente y se puso en marcha hacía Hi no kuni, en busca de Naruto Uchiha y de sus Biju.

 _ **Veo que has reencarnado, Takua o como te auto-nombraste Takanuva -**_ Dijo Makuta con nostalgia mientras formaba una mano de sombras, esta se introdujo en el cristal blanco pero se desintegró al tocarlo- ** _aun así el no podrá detenerme, robare su luz y con ella obtendré tu luz, la luz que dejaste cuando moriste. Luego seguirán los dioses y acabare con este mundo._**

 _ **/Unas Horas después, Hi no kuni, Base de Naruto/**_

Hace unas horas que Naruto había llegado a su Base. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue decirles lo que sucedió en la isla a su grupo. Luego todos empacaron y ahora estaban fuera todos reunidos, Keiko tenía a las gemelas Hyūga agarradas de la mano frente a la Casa y detrás suya estaba el Senju.

Naruto estaba sobre la rama de un árbol viendo el cielo antes de levantarse de la rama- ¡Vámonos ya!, tenemos que llegar antes del ama -no pudo terminar de hablar pues una enorme bala roja impactó sobre la casa ocasionando una poderosa explosión que mando a los cercanos a volar. Naruto entre las poderosas llamas gritó el nombre de Keiko pero no encontró nada más que cenizas, salió de los escombros con lagrimas en los ojos pero una irritante voz se escucho sobre las ramas de un árbol.

Valla, Valla valla. Parece que se me pasó la mano -Mencionó un encapuchado con voz burlona bajando del árbol. Sobre su espalda estaban un saco café- Eres una persona difícil de encontrar, Uzumaki Naruto-san. Pero eh de decir que el que hayas liberado al Nibi me parece asombroso y digno de reconocimiento, aunque solo me facilitaste mi tarea.

Dejo caer el saco que se abrió mostrando el cuerpo magullado de una inconsciente Naomi atado con cuerdas. Naruto cuando la vio bulló en ira y lanzo al aire un poderoso rugido. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y miraban furiosos al encapuchado.

Maldi _ **to seas hijo de per**_ ra _ **-**_ Dijo Naruto con voz de ultratumba alzando su cabeza con una mirada molesta y ansiosa de sangre. En su rostro comenzaba a formarse una extraña máscara blanca- _**De hoy no pasas. Cometiste un crimen y es hora de tu sentencia.**_

La máscara se formó totalmente cubriendo todo el rostro de Naruto. Era blanca con afiladas hendiduras en donde se veían los amarillos y fríos ojos de Naruto, el lado derecho de la máscara tenía una marca roja sangre con forma de garra y tenía una poderosa mandíbula cerrada llena de afilados dientes. Un aura negra con tonos de azul, rojo y amarillo oscuro lo rodeaba y ondeaba en el viento estremeciendo a sus compañeros y al encapuchado, esa aura les producía una poderosa sensación de muerte y miedo.

 _ **¡Muere!**_

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el Octavo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco por leer. El próximo capitulo veremos la batalla entre Naruto y el encapuchado junto a unas cosas más.

Hoy se presentaron nuevos enemigos poderosos y Naruto perdió a más de una persona. Seguro que nadie se lo esperaba pero esa es la magia del Fic, Nunca sabes que puede suceder o quien puede morir. Dejen en sus reviews que creen que tenga el cristal de Makuta o que sucede con Izanagi. Ahora sin más que decir me despido.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


	9. 9: Una victoria y una derrota aplastante

Hola a todos, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo. Les agradezco a todos los que leen este fic a los que dejan sus reviews, en verdad muchísimas gracias a todos. Contestando una vieja duda respecto a Naruto aquí les dejo un perfil de Naruto.

 _ **Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki; Naruto Uchiha Senju.**_

 _ **Sobrenombre: Sharingan no Aoi Senkō (Destello azul del Sharingan)**_

 _ **Familia: Minato Namikaze (Padre); Kushina Uzumaki (Madre); Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki (Hermano Menor); Kasumi Namikaze-Uzumaki (Hermana Menor). Mikoto Uchiha (Madre Adoptiva); Itachi Uchiha (Hermano Mayor Adoptiva); Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha (Hermanos Menores adoptivos).**_

 _ **Hashirama Senju (Parentesco Celular), Shisui Uchiha (Parentesco Celular).**_

 _ **Novia Oficial: Naomi (Matatabi Humana).**_

 _ **Afiliación: Konoha**_

 _ **Afinidad Elemental: Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton y Fūton.**_

 _ **Kekkei Genkai: Hyōton (Unión de Suiton y Fūton), Mokuton (Elemento Madera), Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno de Itachi (Implantado, Ojo derecho) y Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui (Natural, Ojo izquierdo).**_

 _ **Armas Especiales: Brazal de las proezas, Brazal del Espíritu y Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**_

 _ **Recompensa: 100.000000 Ryo en Otogakure no Sato Vivo, 120.000000 en Kirigakure no Sato Vivo, 140.000000 en Iwagakure Vivo o Muerto.**_

Ahora el capitulo, pero antes contestare los reviews, que ya creo que debería empezar a contestar.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. En cuanto a las diosas lo pensare, sobre los cuatro chicos que transformó Makuta se revelara más al respecto en los próximos capítulos.

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) - pensamiento

 _ **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _ **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _[Hola]_ enlace mental o comunicación.

 _hola -Relatos, Genjutsu y descripciones específicas._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 9: Una Victoria y una Derrota Aplastante.**_

 _ **¡Muere!**_

La figura de Naruto se volvió borrosa y apareció frente a el encapuchado descargando un poderoso golpe que lo elevó en el aire y de con un salto conectó una patada en el rostro que lo mando contra un árbol. El encapuchado se recompuso entre los restos del árbol y saco de su capa una Katana con la hoja aserrada.

Como yo se tu nombre es justo que yo te diga el mio, soy Souta Ikari -Hizo una reverencia y se lanzo sobre Naruto que se volvió borroso y reapareció lejos del arma- Parece que esto sera mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero así esta mejor, me gustan los retos.

Luego de eso Naruto se perdió totalmente en la furia y el odio que tenía, rugió con furia y saco su espada que inmediatamente adoptó su forma liberada rugiendo con la misma furia que su dueño. El cielo se lleno de nubes de tormenta y la lluvia empezó a caer, en el cielo destellaron varios rayos y uno especialmente grande cayo sobre Naruto tomando la forma de un dragón azul de ojos rojos.

 _ **¡Rooaarrrr, Denki Doragon no Hōkō (Rugido del Dragón Eléctrico)! -**_ Rugió Naruto señalando a Souta con su espada. El dragón oriento su hocico hacia Souta y empezó a formar una esfera azul entre sus fauces, en menos de unos segundo la esfera salió disparada como un pilar de rayos que atrapo a Souta en un tubo eléctrico, chirriante y estridente que destrozaba todo a su paso mientras el cazador se cubría con ambos brazos sin mucho éxito, por lo que hizo sellos de mano y extendió sus manos al frente.

¡Ototon: Mimizawarina Shōheki (Elemento Sonido: Barrera Estridente)! -Grito Souta dando un poderoso aplauso. A su alrededor se formo una poderosa onda sónica que sirvió de barrera permitiéndole salir del tubo eléctrico que continuo su camino arrasando con arboles y montañas- ¡Ototon: Onpa no Jutsu (Elemento Sonido: Jutsu de la Onda Sónica)!.

Golpeo el aire con su palma derecha y una poderosa onda de sonido impacto a Naruto que solamente se tambaleó levemente desorientado, a esa onda le siguiera muchas más hasta que Naruto se harto y inhaló con furia, en sus ojos amarillos sin pupila no se veía nada más que odio.

 _ **¡Denki Kasai no Honō (Llamarada de Fuego Eléctrico)! -**_ Grito Naruto expulsando una poderosa llamarada de fuego con rayos entrelazados que borraron del mapa las ondas de sonido y chocaron con Souta.

¡AHHH! -Grito el cazador sintiendo como las llamas lo quemaban y los rayos lo electrocutaban con furia. Unió sus manos concentrando Chakra en su cuerpo y un aura negra azabache lo envolvió absorbiendo las llamas electrificadas que lo cubrían- _**¡Dāku Mōdo (Modo Oscuro)!**_

Se cubrió de sombras ocultando su metamorfosis y cuando esta se completo la esfera de sombras estallo revelando la forma que le dio Makuta, sus ojos rojos viendo a Naruto con furia comparable a la que el Uchiha sentía.

 _ **¡ROOOARRR! -**_ Rugieron los dos al mismo tiempo lanzándose a una velocidad segadora uno contra el otro, sus puños chocaron generando una poderosa onda de viento que los mando atrás a ambos.

 _ **¡Ototon: Saundo Tsume (Elemento Sonido: Garras de Sonido)! -**_ Grito Souta acumulando sonido en sus garras, salto al frente y dio un zarpazo cruzado que genero una onda cortante que impacto con Naruto generando una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipó Naruto salió del pequeño cráter con una herida con forma de garras sangrantes en el pecho que no duro mucho pues de inmediato una energía negra las cubrió curándolas totalmente- **_¡Ototon:Kanashi-sōna Koe (Elemento Sonido: Alarido)!_**

Choco sus garras con su espada generando una poderosa onda sónica negra que empujo a Naruto que con sus garras destruyo las ondas, pero su ropa presentaba varios tajos y rasgaduras por el poder de esas ondas.

 _ **¡ROOAAAARRR! -**_ Alzó su espada y moviendo a una velocidad imposible apareció frente a Souta y de un golpe de su espada destruyo la Katana del cazador oscuro- **_¡Rei-saki (Destino del rayo)!_**

De la mano izquierda de Naruto salió disparado un pequeño rayo dorado que se introdujo dentro de Souta. Naruto elevó la mano y como si obedeciera alguna orden el cazador oscuro salió disparado hacía el cielo sin poder moverse, Naruto bajo la mano y Souta cayo como una flecha hacía el suelo envolviéndose en llamas debido a la fricción y cuando toco el suelo levantó una enorme nube de humo y escombros.

 _ **¡Ototon:**_ _ **Bakuhatsu Dākunoizu (Elemento Sonido: Explosión de Ruido Oscuro)**_ _ **! -**_ La nube de tierra estallo y de ella salió una enorme ráfaga de sonido de la cual Naruto no pudo defenderse.

 _ **¡AHHHH! -**_ Fue empujado hasta chocar con una montaña que se cimbró ante el poderoso impacto, de donde Naruto estaba clavado salían innumerables grietas.

 _ **¡Ototon:Sonikku Uzu no Jutsu (Elemento Sonido: Jutsu del Vórtice Sónico)! -**_ Tomó aire y lanzó un poderoso grito que se volvió un vórtice de sonido que engullo a la montaña entera. Justo antes de que impactara Naruto activo el brazal de las proezas y se movió a una velocidad imposible apareciendo detrás de Souta que ni sintió su presencia por estar distraído viendo como la montaña se derrumbaba ante su poder.

 _ **Dāku-sen Rirīsu (Lanza del Rayo Oscuro)**_ -Grito Naruto con su brazo envuelto en rayos negros, retrajo el brazo y lo clavó en el pecho de Souta para luego sacarlo y darle una potente patada que lo mando a volar contra los restos de la montaña, Naruto lo siguió golpeando en el pecho con ambos puños, lo elevó con una patada y retrajo el puño- **_¡Hiken (Puño de Fuego)!_**

Su brazo se cubrió de llamas y soltó un ardiente y poderoso puñetazo a Souta que lo recibió en la cara, el impacto lo mando contra el suelo con un estruendo ensordecedor que fue seguido por una nube de tierra y rocas.

Souta se levanto tambaleándose y colocó sus manos en el suelo viendo a Naruto furibundo.

 _ **¡Doton: Tatsumaki Chikyū no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Tornado Terrestre) -**_ Grito Souta mandando grandes cantidades de Chakra al suelo que reaccionó fragmentándose en miles y miles de trozos afilados de roca solida. Estos se juntaron en una cúpula con Souta dentro y estallaron en un poderoso tornado de rocas que devoro toda la montaña y a Naruto.

Dentro de esa feroz tormentas de rocas y arena estaba Naruto, que gracias a su máscara podía ver perfectamente. Hizo sellos de mano y clavo su espada en el suelo. La electricidad de la espada uniéndose totalmente a el sincronizándose con su Chakra.

 _ **¡Ranton:**_ _ **Arashi no Harikēn (Elemento Tormenta:**_ _ **Huracán Tormentoso)! -**_ Su chakra se condensó en una esfera azul oscuro con infinidad de rayos cubriéndole, se agito antes de salir disparada al cielo como un torrente de poder puro atrayendo nubes, viento y rayos con velocidad asombrosa. En pocos segundos toda esa zona estaba cubierta por un denso manto de nubes negras entre las cuales circulaban peligrosos rayos, la lluvia densa caía sin cesar y los vientos huracanados enfrentaban el tornado de rocas.

Las nubes se juntaron antes de estallar revelando un enorme dragón eléctrico de ojos rojos y cuerpo serpentino rodeado de nubes negras y poderosos vientos, rugió con furia ancestral y se lanzó sobre el tornado de tierra rotando sobre su propio eje transformándose en un colosal tornado negro que choco contra el tornado rocoso que lucho por momentos antes de sucumbir antes el poder de la tormenta.

Tras un poderoso flash de luz todo se aclaro, el terreno montañoso y agreste en el cual habían estado luchando se había transformado en una enorme explanada de tierra suelta con marcas de quemaduras eléctricas que dibujaban una colosal espiral. En el centro estaban Naruto y Souta, con multitud de raspones y cortes abiertos encarándose con rabia y orgullo.

 _ **Ranton:Raiu no Ryū no Jutsu (Elemento Tormenta: Jutsu de la Tormenta Eléctrica de Dragones) -**_ Lanzó sus manos al frente y entre ellas se formo una cabeza de dragón hecha de electricidad pura que rugió liberándose de las manos del Uzumaki para luego lanzarse sobre Souta dividiéndose en mil dragones de electricidad pura que atrajeron las nubes negras encerrando a Souta en una cúpula negra que se agitaba dejando salir los inclementes gritos de dolor de Souta.

Cuando la esfera dejo de agitarse se disipó revelando a un humeante y sangrante Souta, tenía múltiples rasguños y heridas de mordiscos. Rugió con furia y hundió su puño en el suelo hasta el codo.

 _ **¡Doton: Retsudo Tenshō (Elemento tierra: Manipulación de Hendidura de Tierra)! -**_ El suelo retumbo antes de cuartearse, las grietas pasaron bajo Naruto y se abrieron como mandíbulas intentando devorarlo, Naruto se movió como el rayo y de un salto esquivo la grieta. Souta hundió su otro brazo y más grietas aparecieron en el suelo cazando a Naruto que no dejaba de moverse mientras hacía sellos manuales.

 _ **¡Katon:Kyodaina Kazan Funka (Elemento Fuego: Erupción Volcánica Gigante) -**_ Su brazo se cubrió de fuego y hundió en el brazo en el suelo y dirigió todo ese fuego al suelo que pronto estaba al rojo vivo. Se cuarteo y estallo como un volcán embravecido liberando lava, fuego y calor al cielo. Toda esa zona arenosa estallo liberando cenizas, rocas, escombros, fuego y lava por doquier matando la vegetación cercana.

Cuando todo se estabilizó Naruto estaba sobre un trozo de roca calcinada viendo el brazo de Souta sobresalir de un gran lago de lava. De repente el brazo se agito y de un salto Souta salió con graves quemaduras de tercer grado y su espada, la que le había dado Makuta, en alto.

 _ **¡Unarige (Gruñe) Lagarto -**_ Paso sus garras por el filo de su espada y una humareda de Chakra oscuro lo envolvió. Cuando se disipó en lugar de Souta estaba una rara criatura reptil, esta erguido en sus patas traseras midiendo casi tres metros, sus escamas negras y verde oscuro formaban una armadura oscura y su hocico abierto mostraba dos hileras de dientes afilados, sus garras blancas cual marfil brillaban con maldad, su pesada y larga cola se posaba en el suelo clavando una siniestra púa en el suelo. Sus ojos rojos de reptil miraban con furia a Naruto, de sus sienes salían dos cuernos que se alzaban hacia el cielo, su lengua viperina olisqueaba el aire analizando el olor de Naruto.

Soltó un rugido y se lanzó hacía Naruto abriendo sus fauces en un intento de atraparlo, Naruto se movió como el rayo y esquivo la mordida que atrapo un árbol calcinado. Souta gruño y cerro sus mandíbulas destrozando el árbol con facilidad asombrosa.

 _ **¡ROOOOOARRRR! -**_ Alzo su brazo derecho atrayendo rocas formando una esfera compuesta de ellas que levitaba sobre su palma atrayendo rocas que formaron un aro a su alrededor- **_¡Doton: Chikyū Bakudan (Elemento Tierra: Bomba terrestre).!_**

Lanzó la esfera de tierra a Naruto con gran velocidad, Naruto extendió su espada y corto a la mitad la esfera que al dividirse estallo con fuerza liberando fuego y rocas por doquier. Naruto se levanto con varios cortes y quemaduras ardiendo en furia, hizo sellos de mano y tomo firmemente el mango de su espada. En sus ojos aparecieron el Mangekyō Sharingan manteniendo el color amarillo de la pupila, sus Mangekyō giraban a máxima potencia analizando a Souta.

 _ **¡Filo de las Llamas Negras Inextinguibles! -**_ Su espada se cubrió de las llamas negras del Amaterasu y soltó un tajo horizontal haciendo que las llamas abandonaran la hoja formando una onda de corte ardiente que estaba dirigida hacía Souta.

 _ **¡ROOOOAAAAARRRRR! -**_ Colocó sus garras al frente cubiertas de roca y Chakra atrapando la onda de fuego negro haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza- **_¡ROOAAAAR ROOOOOOOAAAARRRR!._**

Alcanzó a mover sus brazos desviando la onda que fue a parar hacía el bosque, pero Naruto la hizo desaparecer y una energía negruzca envolvió su brazo obligándolo a estirarse hasta tomar del cuello a Souta. Apretó con fuerza y lo jalo clavándolo justo en frente suyo. Naruto Rugió y una enorme llama lo envolvió agitándose furiosa- _**¡Amaterasu: Dai Hendō (Amaterasu: Cataclismo)!.**_

 _La llama cambió de color volviéndose negra con leves tonos rojizos, se elevó sobre Naruto formando una enorme esfera rodeada de dos anillos rojos de calor. Naruto alzó la mano y luego la bajo señalando al suelo._

 _Alejados de la batalla Shunnsuke, Yuna, Saori, Rina, Shimari y los niños Uzumaki veían la batalla asustados. Al ver esa enorme esfera de fuego negro hicieron una barrera de varias capas, una de tierra y acero por fuera, luego una de agua y hielo y por ultimo una de acero con sellos reforzadores. Naruto usando lo poco que le quedaba de cordura uso el brazal del espíritu y formó una barrera de Chakra Natural en forma de hexágono a mil kilómetros de distancia._

Justo cuando iba a bajar el brazo para hacer descender la esfera de fuego alcanzó a ver a sus asustados amigos que hacían una barrera para cubrirse- _**No. Si. No**_

Se agarró la máscara y trato de desprenderla de su cabeza, ya no deseaba eliminarlo, lo había hecho sufrir lo suficiente y si usaba ese Jutsu podía terminar matando a sus amigos y a todo mil kilómetros a la redonda. Entonces una luz se hizo presente y para Naruto todo quedo congelado en el tiempo. Frente a el estaba Misaki que lo veía con preocupación.

 _ **Mi...sa...ki, Mi...sa...ki**_

 _[Naruto-kun detente, se que te duele que Hayan asesinado a Keiko o que secuestraran a Naomi o incluso todas las muertes que has presenciado, pero debes ser fuerte Naruto-kun. Itachi, Keiko, Shisui, Hashirama, Naomi y otras personas más pusieron esperanzas en ti y no creo que les guste ver el como te derrumbas, por favor vuelve y no dejes que la furia te controle]_

 _ **Si Mi...sa...ki -**_ Naruto volvió a la realidad y su máscara se disolvió en polvo grisáceo y la esfera de llamas negras se extinguió en el aire. Pero una parte salió disparada hacía Souta causándole mucho daño.

Vio que tenía a Souta des-transformado en frente con graves heridas. Sus piernas estaban desechas y quemadas, sus brazos estaban en el mismo estados, su pecho estaba cubierto de cortes quemaduras y hematomas, su rostro estaba igual de quemado y le faltaba el ojo derecho. Naruto no pudo seguir viendo porque un brazo se clavo en su pecho.

Fallaste Souta -Detrás de Naruto estaba Umiko que mantenía su brazo en el pecho de Naruto, saco su brazo y Naruto callo al suelo de rodillas con la boca llena de sangre- No fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el Jinchuriki. Pero al menos lo dejaste expuesto para mi, ahora debemos extraer toda energía que tenga dentro.

(¡No, no no! Falle, lo siento amigos) -Pensó Naruto escupiendo más sangre, seguro uno de sus pulmones había sido perforado y junto al daño que recibió de Souta, realmente estaba al borde de la muerte. Dentro de el Isobu y Misaki lo miraban asustados, el nunca diría eso y podían ver como su cuerpo y alma estaban destrozados- (Soy débil, ni siquiera con todo mi poder pude derrotarlos. Lo siento Isobu, Misaki, Naomi. No se que vio Rikudō Sennin en mi)

 _No te rindas Naruto-kun, no lo hagas por favor. Lucha, no te rindas -_ Susurro Misaki con lagrimas en los ojos. Umiko sacó de su túnica un objeto metálico circular de color plateado con un circulo negro en el centro del cual salían muchísimas lineas negras tan finas como una hebra de cabello.

 _ **Kanzen Bunri (Separación Total)**_ -Dijo Umiko y el circulo negro brillo y libero un vórtice negro que choco con Naruto justo en el sello que contenía a Isobu fundiéndose con el causándole a Naruto un intenso dolor. Umiko le infundió más Chakra y el vórtice empezó a extraer el Chakra de Naruto, su piel adquirió una gran palidez dado la falta de Chakra y cuando estuvo vacío empezó a extraerle a Isobu causándole un inmenso dolor. Su espada vibró y comenzó a ser extraída junto a Misaki de Naruto. Inclusive el ojo de Itachi y el ADN de Hashirama y Shisui fue absorbido por esa rara esfera.

Con desesperación Naruto extendió su mano derecha y formó una esfera de Chakra verde compuesta por puro chakra Natural y un poco del chakra que le quedaba junto a un extraño chakra negro- _**¡Mokuton:**_ _ **Shizen no Chikara o Kaijo no Jutsu**_ _ **(Elemento Madera: Jutsu de la Liberación de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza).!**_

La esfera se comprimió y estallo a una velocidad que Umiko no pudo reaccionar, la esfera se expandió hasta cubrir todo el campo de batalla antes de desaparecer mostrando el estado del lugar. En donde había un cráter arenoso ahora había un enredado bosque de abedules blancos y entre sus extremadamente frondosas ramas estaba colgando Naruto. Ese jutsu era el más fuerte que le enseño Hashirama, siendo que podía incluso revitalizar el desierto de Suna a cambio de una enorme porción de Chakra y energía vital junto a Chakra Natural.

Y lo mejor del Jutsu era que robaba el chakra de seres hostiles evitando a personas neutrales y aliadas, el chakra que tomaba se lo mandaba a Naruto curándolo lentamente.

La esfera que contenía el chakra de Naruto se destrozo dejando salir un humo azul que entro en Naruto, sus Biju volvieron a su sello pero su espada no apareció al igual que Misaki, el ojo de Itachi también se había desvanecido. Pero Naruto estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en eso y lo ultimo que vio fue a dos figuras que se le acercaban saltando entre las ramas del enramado bosque que había creado.

* * *

 _ **¡Listo!**_

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo nueve de la voluntad de fuego, espero que les haya gustado. Para los que no entendieron Naruto le gano a Souta, pero perdió contra Umiko a pesar de que pudo escapar usando ese jutsu que le enseño Hashirama.

También debo avisarles que en mi perfil esta una encuesta para los fans de "El Despertar del Dragón", por que los que estén interesados son libres de votar. Ahora sin mucho más que decir me despido.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


	10. 10:Sucesos en Konoha

Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de _**"La Voluntad de Fuego".**_ Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, Vi necesario que Naruto perdiera ya que el no es invencible, repito _**NO ES INVENCIBLE,**_ Ademas de que logro ganarle a Souta con un margen mínimo de diferencia de poder. Ahora mismo Umiko es tan fuerte que fácilmente podría vencer a Naruto y con gran dificultad a Orochimaru. Naruto podría hacerle alguno que otro daño pero no vencerla, aun usando todo su poder y a su Zanpaku-tō.

Ya dicho esto y aclarada la cuestión (Espero), ahora contestare los reviews:

 _ **Leonidas-Thunderage: Me hace que feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y aquí tienes el siguiente.**_

 _ **Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Sobre la espada y el ojo de Itachi en este capitulo veremos eso. Tienes todo el derecho de odiar a Souta y a Umiko, pero tranquilo que ya tendrán su merecido.**_

 _ **CCSakuraForever: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) -pensamiento normal

 _ **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _ **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _[Hola]_ enlace mental o comunicación.

 _hola -Relatos, Genjutsu y descripciones específicas._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10: Sucesos en Konoha. ¡La Determinación de Kushina!**_

 _ **/Konoha, una semana luego de la pelea entre Souta y Naruto/**_

La aldea de Konoha estaba igual que siempre, o al menos eso parecía siendo observada desde lejos. Con sus aldeanos trabajando y viviendo sus sencillas vidas, los ninjas yendo y viniendo en misiones y el Hokage haciendo su papeleo con mucha tranquilidad ya que hace una semana había re-diseñado la Academia Shinobi y el plan de estudios que se efectuaban en ella junto a toda la aldea. Con eso había logrado quitarse muchas quejas y una buena cantidad de papeleo, por lo que ahora estaba inmensamente más tranquilo.

Por lo fisco habían ampliado bastante la Academia, resultando en una torre de vigilancia, un campo de entrenamiento totalmente equipado, siete edificios de cuatro plantas uno por Grado y en cada edificio había un total de 15 salones. La dirección y la sub-dirección estaban en un solo edificio de tres pisos junto al Consejo Estudiantil, tenían un almacén de armas y equipamiento ninja y por ultimo un patio verde con árboles frutales para múltiples usos.

Por lo académico ahora los jóvenes veían un total de 15 clases: Matemáticas, Historia; Ciencia; Biología; Ninjutsu no elemental; Ninjutsu elemental; Genjutsu; Taijutsu; Kenjutsu; Bukijutsu; Recopilación de Información; Robo y Asesinato; Sigilo, tanto en público como en el mundo exterior; supervivencia en ambiente hostil y por ultimo Ninjutsu Medico y elaboración de Venenos.

También durante ese tiempo cuatro clanes nuevos se habían integrado a Konoha aumentando su numero de clanes y fortaleciendo a la aldea. Eran los Clanes Sitri, Bael, Yoru y Shikigami.

El Clan Sitri se especializaba en Genjutsu, Suiton y Iryō Ninjutsu. Los del clan Sitri son sumamente inteligentes, fríos calculadores. Algunos de ellos llegaban a desarrollar el Hyōton aunque eso sucedía muy raramente. Su Kekkei Genkai era el Reiseina Atama (Mente Fría) que le permitía a sus mentes funcionar 50 veces más rápido de lo normal y suprimir sus emociones. Los Líderes son Raiden Sitri y Katsu Sitri.

El Clan Bael se especializaba en Katon, Taijutsu y en Doton. Ellos nacían con una increíble fuerza física y una gran resistencia, lo que los hacía adeptos al Taijutsu y al combate directo. Su Kekkei Genkai era el Hakai no Chikara (Poder de la Destrucción) que les permitía crear un chakra capaz de destruir lo que toque. Sus Líderes son Saku Bael y Venelana Bael.

El Clan Yoru se especializaba en asesinato silencioso, sigilo, robo, rastreo y en Fūton. Ellos eran ligeros, silenciosos y bastante rápidos, con una buena fuerza y resistencia que los hacían grandes combatientes. Su Kekkei Genkai era el Yokaze (Viento Nocturno) que los hacía moverse tan rápido y silenciosamente como el viento a la vez que ocultaba su presencia. Sus Líderes son Hideaki Yoru y Miwa Yoru.

Y por ultimo estaba el Clan Shikigami, que se especializaba en estrategia, trampas, venenos y Ninjutsu. Ellos eran de mente ágil, quizás al nivel de los Sitri, y con un amplio conocimiento sobre el cuerpo humano y venenos. Ellos tenía el Dokuton (Elemento Veneno), que les permitía secretar venenos por sus poros y crearlo desde el aire además de controlarlo libremente. Sus líderes eran Keigo y Koume Shikigami.

También durante ese tiempo los herederos de los Clanes habían entrando en el penúltimo grado, sobresaliendo todos en algún area. Menma y Sasuke durante se tiempo habían desarrollado una fuerte enemistad, ya que Menma solía difamar a Naruto frente a el y Satsuki causando el enfado de los Gemelos Uchiha.

El clan Uchiha había crecido bastante y Mikoto lego el titulo de líder de clan a una pareja prometedora. Los nuevos líderes resultaron ser Zuko Uchiha y su prometida Kimi Bael. Si bien eran jóvenes, Mikoto los consideraba la mejor opción para liderar el clan al contrario que otros Uchiha que eran demasiado arrogantes o muy jóvenes u ancianos. Sasuke y Satsuki eran muy jóvenes para tomar el cargo y ellos mismo dijeron que cuando Naruto volviera pensarían en si aceptarían el cargo en el futuro.

El hijo de Danzō, Kenzo Shimura, tomo su puesto como líder del Clan Shimura trayéndole la grandeza que le había quitado Danzō. El clan Shimura se especializaba en Fūton y en Fūinjutsu usando su Kekkei Genkai Sōzō-Ryoku (Imaginación), con la cual podía darle vida a lo que dibujaban y darle una enorme versatilidad a cualquier ataque.

Ciertamente Konoha estaba en su mejor año, y su Hokage no podía estar más satisfecho con su aldea. Habían obtenido una alianza con Suna y estaba en tratados de paz con Kumo. Sus Gennin estaban bien preparados para el mundo exterior y las misiones clase D servían como parte de la Academia para darle a los Gennin en entrenamiento algunos retos y acostumbrarlos a ayudar a Konoha. Ahora esas misiones incluían excursiones controladas fuera de la aldea, permitiendo así que los estudiantes vieran mundo de forma segura a la par que les enseñaba de una forma más dinámica que la que tenía el programa anterior.

También habían ampliado en un 50% la aldea, abarcando una mayor superficie y re-modelando la ciudad. Las murallas eran de hormigón reforzado y pulido con una cubierta gris claro, esas murallas estaban reforzadas con multitud de sellos que impedían que alguien sin el debido permiso entrara y saliera de la aldea, que alguien cruzara la barrera por arriba o abajo y podía formar un domo de Chakra altamente defensivo y extremadamente resistente.

La nueva aldea se dividía en cuatro sectores. El primero era el Sector Comercial donde se ubicaban todos los negocios, tiendas de comida, ropa, productos básicos y joyería entre otros junto a los edificios de Vivienda de los ninja sin clan. El segundo era el Sector de los Clanes, donde estaban ubicados todos los clanes ninja y ocupaba gran parte de la villa, también tenía su propio mercado y hospital especializado en usuarios de Kekkei Genkai. El tercero era el Sector Civil donde vivían los civiles y se ubicaban los hospitales, escuelas civiles y demás lugares comunes junto a las aguas termales de la aldea, que también habían sido ampliadas.

El ultimo Sector era el Sector Shinobi, donde se ubicaba la academia Shinobi, los hospitales especializados en Iryō Ninjutsu para curar a shinobis y aldeanos por igual, las tiendas de armas, equipamiento Shinobi y sellos, la forja de armas, el Mercado de hierbas especiales para ungüentos y venenos, los Dojos de entrenamiento, tanto particular como especializado y los 40 campo de entrenamiento libres para todo ninja desde Gennin hasta Ambu Especial.

Al final de la aldea se hallaba la Torre Hokage, mucho más alta y estilizada. Ahora era un cilindro perfecto con nuevas oficinas para la secretaria y los ayudantes, una bóveda sellada en lo profundo de la torre, un despacho para el Hokage mucho más amplio y con un gran ventanal para contemplar Konoha.

Ahora donde regía el Yondaime era un gustazo trabajar a diferencia de la anticuada y opresiva habitación, y ahora la torre portaba con un jutsu sonar que permitía ubicar a cada ninja activo de la aldea y contactarlos de manera inmediata, unos sellos que formaba una barrera protectora y el control de los demás sellos de la muralla. La montaña Hokage se había mantenido intacta, mostrando los cuatro rostros de los cuatro maestros Hokage que han regido y rigen sobre Konoha.

En la Plaza Central, que estaba una calle frente a la torre Hokage y en el medio de la ciudad ocupando una buena parte, tenía unas grandes áreas verdes y en el centro se ubicaba la Piedra de los Caídos, un monumento con forma de prisma construido con cristal de Chakra que fue hecho por el mismísimo Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju donde se tallaban los nombres de los Ninjas caídos en batalla. En ese prisma destacaban nombres como Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha y otros más que se habían ganado su espacio como héroes caídos.

El estadio para la prueba final de los Exámenes Chunnin también había sido reformado. Ahora contaba con una mayor seguridad, mas tribunas para albergar más espectadores, el campo contaba con sellos especiales que lo hacían cambiar a casi cualquier hábitat y lo reparaban automáticamente al terminar el combate junto a un domo de chakra especial que era activado cuando el campo tenía características especiales.

Pero en otro lugar muy alejado de Konoha, algo muy importante estaba sucediendo. Algo relacionado con Naruto que probablemente cambiaría muchas cosas.

* * *

 _ **/Montañas Haku, Yuki no kuni/**_

Las montañas Haku, las montañas más altas de Yuki no kuni y con un frío extremo que superaba los o° grados centígrado. En sus bosques nevados habitaban enormes lobos blancos con colmillos capaces de atravesar el acero, enormes águilas que usan Jutsus Fūton de potencia sorprendente, gigantescos osos negros hambrientos de sangre y muchos animales mortales más.

En uno de sus picos se encontraba la Torre Nido de Águila, un lugar sagrado donde habitaban algunos Uzumaki. Rodeando a la torre había un pequeño poblado de murallas de madera de pino. Anteriormente los Uzumaki usaban ese lugar para orar a su diosas Toshiko y Nagisa, diosas de la Justicia y el mar respectivamente.

Pero una incursión de Kumo asesino a todos sus habitantes y quemo el lugar reduciéndolo en su mayoría a cenizas. Ahora solo habían algunos monjes y aldeanos junto a los restantes del Clan Yuki que habían logrado escapar de Kiri por culpa de la Masacre de los Kekkei Genkai. Habían reconstruido y arreglado el lugar y usando los Pergaminos ocultos del Clan Uzumaki aprendieron Fūinjutsu para resguardar ese sagrado lugar. También aprendieron a rendir culto a las diosas de los Uzumaki como una manera de honrarlos.

En la cima de la torre había un puente de roca pulida que llevaba a un pasaje tallado en la roca de la falda de la montaña que conducía a una sala de entrenamiento enorme, sus paredes y suelo habían sido revestidas con granito reforzado con sellos otorgándoles una enorme resistencia. En el centro de la sala se encontraban entrenando dos personas.

La primera era Kushina Uzumaki, que había viajado a este lugar para volverse más fuerte para acabar con los Uchiha y recuperar a Naruto. Sus vestimentas ahora eran una camisa negra sin mangas bajo una chaqueta blanca, uno pantalones Ambu negros, unas sandalias azules y una bufanda gris.

Luchando con ella estaba Fuyu Yuki. Fuyu era una mujer de la misma edad que Kushina, con el pelo negro recogido en una cola baja y ojos castaños. Ella vestía un kimono negro y unas sandalias blancas. Fuyu era la actual líder del Clan Yuki y había decidido ayudar a Kushina a fortalecerse, ya que ella sentía cierta lastima por ella y por ser una de las Ultimas Uzumaki.

-Hyōton: Tsumetai Kiri no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu de la Niebla Fría) -Susurró Fuyu con los ojos cerrados, la serenidad plasmada en su rostro. Una extraña niebla blanca empezó a cubrir el sitio cubriendo le suelo de una delgada capa de hielo.

-¡Suiton: Eki Hi (Elemento Agua: Fuego Líquido) -Grito Kushina lanzando un chorro de agua hirviendo que derritió el hielo creando pequeños charcos de agua- ¡Suiton: Mizufusen no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu del Globo de Agua)!.

Los charcos de agua se agitaron, se elevaron expandiéndose hasta tomar la forma de grandes esferas de agua flotantes que estallarían con fuerza al mínimo contacto. Fuyu hizo sellos y colocó suavemente su mano en el suelo. En ningún momento cambió su postura relajada, como si Kushina no fuese una amenaza real sino que una mera molestia.

-Hyōton: Tōketsu Toppū (Elemento Hielo: Ráfaga de Viento Congelante) -Dio un suave soplido y una enorme ráfaga de viento helado soplo en el campo de entrenamiento forzando a Kushina a formar un domo de agua que al instante se congeló. Los globos de agua sufrieron el mismo destino cayendo al suelo como rocas. Fuyu chasqueó los dedos y todo el hielo estallo en miles de pequeños fragmentos, pero Kushina en vez de retroceder hizo sellos de mano y extendió sus manos a sus costados.

-Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Ondas Olas de Colisión De agua) -Grito Kushina, a sus espaldas se formó un poderoso torrente por mucho mayor al que creo cuando lucho contra Mikoto. Fuyu solo camino hacía el torrente y alzó su mano izquierda.

-Kōrudo Ken (Puño Congelante) -Su mano se cubrió de una densa aura azul hielo y soltó un puñetazo que congelo al instante la ola. Hizo un sello de mano y alzo las dos manos señalando al cielo- Hyōton: Ame no Hari (Elemento Hielo: Lluvia de Agujas).

El hielo tembló y estalló en una lluvia de agujas heladas. Kushina se cubrió con los brazos y el Chakra le envolvió.

-¡Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina) ! -De su espalda salieron sus cadenas que formaron un capullo protector que repelió a las agujas. Luego las desenvolvió y empezó a atacar a Fuyu con potentes latigazos, saltos acrobáticos y golpes salvajes descendentes. Fuyu se movía con tranquilidad esquivando sus ataques, no hacía el mayor esfuerzo. Atrapó sus cadenas y las cubrió de hielo, hizo fuerza y las destrozó.

-¡Suiton: Surasshā Mizu (Elemento Agua: Acuchillador de Agua)! -Sobre Fuyu se materializaron unas afiladas estacas de agua que cayeron a toda velocidad sobre ella.

-Hyōton: Aisuu~Eiku no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu de la Estela de Hielo) -Fuyu dio un giro elegante y las estacas se deshicieron en escarcha-Hyōton Hijutsu: Kōrudo Chitose Būmu (Jutsu Secreto del Elemento Hielo: Auge del Frío Milenario)- Su cuerpo se cubrió de una densa aura azul oscuro que ondulaba como un viento helado y mortífero. Una densa capa de hielo cubrió todo, una helada ventisca azotó el lugar reduciendo la visibilidad a cero, Kushina se ancló al suelo con sus cadenas para evitar salir volando dado la enorme fuerza del viento.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo cientos de pilares de hielo que se deslizaban girando hacía Kushina intentando aprisionarla. Uno a uno se fueron uniendo formando un enorme pilar hueco de hielo que contenía a la Uzumaki. De el techo del pilas empezaron a caer copos de nieve que al tocar a Kushina se transformaban en una flor gélida, y por más que lo intentaba no lograba quitase . En poco tiempo Kushina estaba encerrada en un obelisco helado que se conecto al pilar formando un solo obelisco.

-Veo que aun no logras despertarlo -Afirmó Fuyu dándose la vuelta- No creo que así logres recuperar a tu hijo, deberías rendirte de una buena vez.-

 _ **/Con Kushina, su Espacio Mental/**_

Kushina estaba flotando en las profundidad de un mar de aguas heladas y profundidades insondables, el frío era producto del jutsu de Fuyu mientras que su profundidad era producida por la falta de deseos de vivir de Kushina, una tenue luz era producida por el anhelo de recuperar a Naruto.

 _ **-¿Vas a rendirte así de fácil? -**_ Pregunto una extraña voz. No recibió respuesta- **_Me decepcionas, pensé que llegarías más lejos que esto pero parece que me equivoque. No podrás recuperar a Naruto._**

-Naruto -Murmuró Kushina entreabriendo sus ojos. La luz se hacía mucho más lejana y tenue, se estaba alejando, se estaba muriendo.

 _ **-Si deseas vivir, lucha por el derecho de hacerlo, si quieres recuperar a Naruto, lucha por que él te perdone...pero si deseas morir solamente suelta las cuerdas que te atan y dejate caer -**_ Kushina abrió sus ojos y empezó a patalear intentando salir del agua cuando una fuerte ola la golpeo. Algo grande se le acercaba y al parecer la presión del agua había aumentado al nivel de que tenía que mantenerse pataleando para evitar hundirse- **_Veo que ya has logrado dejar caer las cuerdas que ataban tu poder: El miedo a perder a tu hijo, el dolor de haberlo dejado de lado, el odio y rencor a los Uchiha y a ti misma. Mi nombre es Océano Furioso y usa mi poder como lo decidas._**

 _ **/Fuera en el mundo real/**_

El obelisco de hielo se tambaleó, atrayendo la atención de Fuyu. Poco a poco grietas empezaron a cubrir su superficie hasta que estallo en un poderoso géiser de agua.

Sobre el estaba Kushina, empuñando un Mandoble, el mango era rectangular y estaba unido a un pentágono dorado de donde salía una hoja completamente hecha de agua. De doble filo, la hoja medía un metro cincuenta de largo y tenía cinco dedos de ancho.

-¡JAMAS ME RENDIRE, me oíste, JAMAS! -Alzó en alto su Mandoble y lo clavo en el suelo- ¡Subete o Hakai Shimasu...Arekuruu Umi (Arrasa con todo...Océano Furioso)!.

El suelo donde estaba clavada la espada empezó a liberar torrentes de agua, que pronto formó una masa amorfa flotante detrás de Kushina. Apuntó con la punta de la espada a Fuyu y una enorme bala de agua salió disparada contra ella.

-Reitō Jigoku (Infierno Helado) -Abrió sus ojos, estos eran azul gélido por su Dōjutsu el Kōrigan (Ojo de Hielo). Unió sus manos y las colocó en su pecho en pose de oración. Una intensa ráfaga de hielo fue creada, atravesó la bala de agua volviéndola escarcha dispersa y continuó hacía Kushina.

-¡Tiburón, Dragón, Águila, Lobo! -Grito Kushina. Unas masas de agua salieron de la principal y tomaron la forma de los animales susodichos: Un tiburón, un Dragón sin alas pero que aun así levitaba, un águila y un lobo.

El tiburón y el lobo embistieron la ráfaga anulándola. Sobre la nube de vaho gélido pasaron el dragón y el águila, abalanzándose sobre Fuyu.

Ella mantuvo su pose de oración. Sus ojos gélidos viendo fijamente el movimiento de los animales de agua- Tōketsu Rengoku no Honō (Llamas del Purgatorio Gélido) -Una onda de viento se hizo presente y azotó con fuerza el campo de batalla removiendo los trozos de hielo que yacían sobre el como simples hojas, Kushina tuvo que anclarse al suelo para evitar salir volando. Del suelo emanaron columnas de llamas azul hielo que destrozaron a las creaciones de Kushina convirtiéndolas en escarcha- Tsumibito no Tame ni Inorimasu...Seinaru kyūseishu (Ora por los Pecadores...Santa Salvadora).

Una cúpula de oro dorado la cubrió por segundos antes de estallar como escarcha. Ahora Fuyu tenía un par de alas emplumadas hechas de hielo dorado, tenía una corona hecha de hielo con una gema con forma de copo de nieve, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo celeste y rodeándola estaban cuatro estacas de hielo gigantescas.

Estaba flotando, incluso sin mover las alas. Sus manos estaban en pose de oración, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sobre su cabeza estaba un halo de los siete colores.

-No pensé que llegáramos a este punto...pero si el destino así lo dicta...peleare...con toda mi fuerza -Un aura dorada envolvió sus estacas que se posicionaron frente a ella formando una cruz- Santakurūzu (Cruz Santa).

Comenzaron a girar a una velocidad segadora formando un vórtice acuchillador. Kushina formó una barrera de agua que fue cortada limpiamente, entonces condensó agua formando una guadaña doble.

-¡Suiton: Kama Shōmetsu o Kaiten (Elemento Agua: Guadaña Aniquiladora Rotatoria) !-

Lanzó la guadaña, que si bien no logró destruir el vórtice, lo detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Kushina tomara su espada y lo destruyera de un tajo. Fuyu creo frente a ella una enorme ballesta de hielo, y con ella una saeta (Flecha especial para ballestas) dorada.

-¡Junsuina Yajirushi (Flecha Pura)!-

La flecha salió disparada, Kushina contraatacó con su propia flecha de agua, ambas flechas chocaron y se destruyeron mutuamente. Más flechas tuvieron el mismo destino, era un frenesí destructivo. Pronto el suelo estaba lleno de charcos y escarcha. Kushina se lanzó sobre Fuyu y la bajo al suelo con sus cadenas para darle una patada que la elevó, pero volvió a descender por las cadenas y fue estrellada contra el suelo.

-¡Golpe de Gran Martillo! -Grito Kushina creando un gigantesco martillo de agua. Lo alzó por encima de su cabeza y descargó el poderoso golpe.

 _ **¡PAAAAAM!**_

El hielo que cubría el suelo estallo, al igual que el mismo suelo. El golpe levantó una gran nube de tierra y escarcha, pero de ella salió una herida Fuyu expulsando energía multicolor por cada poro de su cuerpo. Abrió las manos y las colocó a sus costados con la punta de los dedos señalando el cielo. Sus ojos mostraban una gran rabia.

 _ **-¡Shinseina Akaru-sa: Ōrora o Jikkō Shimasu**_

 _ **(Brillo Sagrado: Ejecución de Aurora)! -**_

Una energía dorada la cubrió, como un torbellino de energía helada y santa. Unió sus manos por sobre su cabeza como si sostuviese una jarra antigua y entre ellas comenzó a reunir energía. Su halo y las alas se deshicieron, pero aun así levitaba en el cielo, y sus ojos cambiaron de azul a rojo carmesí. Pequeños rayos salían de su cuerpo.

 _ **-¡Moeru Yōna Umi no Kemono no Tatsumaki (Tromba Ardiente de la Bestia Marina)!-**_

Un aura dorada cubrió a Kushina. La esfera de agua se alisó y se colocó frente a la Uzumaki. La hoja de su espada se volvió un poderoso martillo. El agua tomo la forma de una pequeña, pero densa esfera de agua. Ambas se miraron fijamente...

 _ **Y atacaron.**_

Fuyu bajo los brazos apuntando a Kushina, descargando todo su Chakra en forma de una ráfaga de hielo con trazos de luz santa. Kushina golpeó con toda su fuerza la esfera de agua volviéndola un pilar de agua que giraba sobre su mismo eje que chocó contra la ráfaga fría de chakra y luz.

El impacto hizo que el suelo retumbara, y una densa nube de vapor salía de entre los dos ataques. El agua hirviendo y en constante creación resistía los embates de la ráfaga de hielo de temperaturas cercanas al cero absoluto.

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAH!**_

Ninguno de los ataques cedía ante el otro. Entonces, agua y hielo, se unieron en una esfera amorfa de ambos elementos antes de explotar como un poderoso destello de luz

 _ **¡BOOOOM!**_

Cuando luz y humo se disiparon, se pudo ver el estado de la situación. El campo estaba lleno de huecos humeantes algunos llenos de agua y otros de hielo, las paredes tenían hendiduras de impacto. Fuyu y Kushina estaban tiradas en el cráter más grande.

Tenían los ojos cerrados, y Fuyu volvía a tener su aspecto normal. La espada de Kushina estaba clavada en la pared, y ambas estaban gravemente heridas, con quemaduras de calor y frío, rasguños, moretones incluso una de las piernas de Kushina estaba rota.

-hha Has dede demostrado...ser digna de ser una Uzumaki... Kushina-

* * *

 _ **¡Listo!**_

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo, si bien es un poco corto espero haberles mostrado bien el progreso de Konoha y de Kushina. Decidí darle un poco de protagonismo, porque no es un personaje que odie o desprecie, y hacerle entender que la mayoría de las cosas que hizo estaban mal me pareció una buena forma de _**"Abrirle los ojos".**_ En el próximo capitulo estará centrado en Menma, Kasumi, los hermanos Uchiha y en Konoha en general. Ahora sin mucho más que decir me despido.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la continuación de La Voluntad de Fuego, y este capitulo es algo especial, ya que vendrá una lucha épica, pero también un poco de suspenso. Espero que les gusten, pues habrán muchos sentimientos en este capitulo. Hoy algo pasará que creo que sin lugar a dudas molestara a algunos y otras cosas que alegrarán a otros, pero eso lo verán cuando lean este capitulo.

Me alegra el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia, y de hecho quiero premiarlos con algo.

De ahora, hasta el futuro próximo, por cada review que ustedes manden yo les dejaré un review en su propia historia. Si no poseen una historia propia, dejen en el review el nombre y enlace de una de sus historias favoritas y yo personalmente le dejaré un review. Promesa de escritor. Espero que eso les agrade, ya que se lo merecen por tanto apoyo.

Ahora contestaré los reviews:

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado. El poder que despertó Kushina se vera en más profundidad en los próximos capítulos.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sobre Kushina, tienes razón, pero tengo unas cuantas cosas preparadas para ella que posiblemente te hagan odiarla aun más. Mejoré a Konoha por una razón, que se verá en el próximo capítulo jejeje.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegan los comentarios. Ahora el capítulo, disfrútenlo.

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-Hola- habla normal

 _-"Hola" -pensamiento normal_

 _ **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _ **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

[ _Hola_ ] enlace mental o comunicación.

" _hola" -Relatos y Genjutsus._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11: Una Batalla de Entrenamiento...¿Puede Terminar en Desastre?.**_

[ _ **Parte 1**_ ]

Estamos en la Residencia Uchiha, esta era la nueva casa de Mikoto y sus hijos ya que la residencia del líder estaba ocupada por los nuevos y jóvenes líderes. Su nueva casa estaba un poco apartada de las otras del recinto Uchiha, frente a un lago. En sí era una réplica exacta de la Mansión Uchiha, con un pequeño muro de unos dos kilómetros rodeándolo, y la puerta era un Tori rojo con el kanji de fuego en una esfera blanca.

Ahora toda la familia Uchiha que anteriormente lideró el clan estaba en paz, bueno, la paz que cualquier ninja podría tener en las mejores circunstancias. Esto era porque Mikoto y sus hijos ya habían arreglado las cosas con Minato, que se arrepintió de sus actos pues el a diferencia de su esposa e hija sabía que Naruto no quería volver con ellos, así que nada más pidió poder hablar con el cuando llegara a la aldea para poder disculparse, cosa que fue aceptada por los Uchiha. Naruto se merecía una disculpa.

En todo el tiempo que ha pasado, toda la familia Uchiha a crecido y madurado para convertirse en una de las familias más fuertes de la hoja, rivalizando con la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. Y no solo de forma grupal, sino también individual. Todos ellos habían entrenado sus propias fortalezas.

Mikoto se había vuelto una de las Ambu más fuertes, y tenía el cuarto lugar en el ranking de misiones exitosas, solo por debajo de Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya y quien se llevaba el premio Minato Namikaze. Esto era por el arduo entrenamiento que tuvo para ponerse en forma, y ese trabajo duro terminó volviéndola una de las Kunoichis más fuertes de Konoha y del Clan Uchiha.

Sus hijos, si bien todavía estaban en la Academia, era uno de los prodigios de la aldea. Ambos tenían el Mangekyō Sharingan, que sorprendentemente no causaba desgaste a sus ojos. Esto fue explicado como un gen regresivo que inhibía el daño del Mangekyō en los ojos y el cuerpo, pero desconocían de donde procedía dicho gen. Tsunade era quien había hecho el diagnóstico y todavía estaba investigando sobre el asunto.

Sasuke se especializaba en combate directo, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, sigilo, robo y asesinato. Él era bastante rápido, y podía con su Sharingan acertar a un objeto de tamaño mínimo a 400 metros de distancia, sin errar.

Satsuki se especializaba en Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Recopilación de Información y elaboración de venenos. Ella tenía un talento comparable al de Itachi con las ilusiones, logrando al igual que su hermano controlar el tiempo dentro del Genjutsu, algo que según los archivos Uchiha nada más han podido cuatro ninjas Uchiha antes que Itachi, Mikoto y Satsuki.

Pero como todo en la vida, no todo puede ser perfecto. Y en este caso eran los hermanos Namikaze-Uzumaki. Kasumi siempre discutía con Satsuki ordenándole que les devolviera a Naruto, y Menma tenía un odio puro por ambos hermanos por poder casi igualar su poder y potencial. Él sabía que ambos hermanos tenían el poder y el talento suficiente para igualarlo e inclusive derrotarlo, y eso no le agradaba a Menma. Le ponía furioso.

Y ahora mismo, una vez ya recordadas muchas cosas, ahora debemos centrarnos en lo que toca.

Atrás, en el campo de entrenamiento que habían construido especialmente para la familia Uchiha, los hermanos Uchiha estaban a punto de batirse en combate. Habían usado un sello distorsionador que transformó el campo y formó una barrera protectora, todo obra de Minato que había implementado ese sello en cada campo de entrenamiento para brindar una mejor experiencia y mejorar el rendimiento de los Shinobis.

Ahora estaban sobre una ancha montaña, con caída mortal a cada lado, y un paisaje de nubes bastante extenso. Estaban frente a un pequeño templo, y solo podía escucharse el sonido del viento.

Ambos estaban probando hasta dónde habían llegado después de tanto entrenar. Cada uno con un motivo diferente. Sasuke quería saber si estaba listo para la tragedia que según Indra vendría en el futuro; y Satsuki quería ver si era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Kasumi, para hacer que entendiera que Naruto no volvería con ellos.

-¡Vamos Satsuki! -Alentó Sasuke con un anillo de llamas negras alrededor. Le dio forma a una para que tomara la forma de una espada y saco la suya, que se cubrió de Raiton. Tenía una gran determinación en su mirada.- Ven a mi como si quisieras matarme. Solo así podremos mejorar.

-E-e esta bien -Dijo vacilante. Desenvainó su espada, y tomó la posición de Kendo- ¡Vamos!

Su Ninjatō se cubrió de llamas rojizas. Ella no poseía la misma habilidad de su hermano para controlar las llamas negras, por lo que era contraproducente usarlas en su contra. Soltó un tajo descendente, que dejo ir una medialuna de llamas.

Sasuke cortó limpiamente entre las llamas con su propio fuego negro, que sofocó las llamas inferiores sin ningún problema.- ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Ven a mi como si fuera tu enemigo! ¡Ven a mi con intención de matar!.

Se movió a una velocidad prodigiosa, apareciendo frente a Satsuki. Esta trastabilló un poco, y se aferró con fuerza al mango de su espada. Sasuke le susurró unas palabras- Porque... yo también iré con esas intenciones.

El Uchiha soltó un tajo horizontal de gran fuerza, que fue bloqueado afortunadamente por la otra, a costa de retroceder un par de pasos. A ese embate se le unieron más, y más.

-¡HIAH! -Dio un suave giro con ambas espadas, descargando con fuerza un tajo que mando a retroceder a Satsuki. Esta, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de pelea, comenzó a atacar en serio. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos, con movimientos de kendo forzaba a su hermano a defenderse- ¡SI! ¡Así es! -Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, quien devolvió el choque de espadas con sumo gusto.

Sasuke daba giros elegantes, cortando el viento con sus espadas y soltando cortes y cuchilladas de gran velocidad. Aprovechaba los momentos en los cuales sus espadas chocaban para usar la que estuviera libre. Casi parecía que estuviera bailando.

Satsuki en cambio usaba movimientos rectos de kendo, imprimiendo toda la fuerza posible en sus cortes. Hacía movimientos largos que abarcaban bastante, logrando hacer que Sasuke se balanceara de delante hacía atrás.

Ambas espadas chocaban a tal velocidad que parecían borrones de plata y azabache. Al igual que sus armas, la figura de ambos Uchiha era borrosa por la velocidad del enfrentamiento, el cual no podía ser seguido por ojos ordinarios. Para ellos no era problema por su Sharingan, y eso solo hacía más emocionante y desafiante la batalla.

Sus movimientos se encontraban encerrados en un círculo de predicción, ataque, contraataque y defensa. Sasuke retrocedió, y dio un gran salto quedando suspendido varios metros en el aire.

-¡Ahí te Va! -Gritó girando como una rueda, lanzando ambas espadas a Satsuki.

-¡AHH! -Imprimió toda su fuerza en su corte, logrando partir la espada de llamas azabache con gran esfuerzo. La Chokutō se encontraba clavada varios metros frente suyo, y parado con excelente equilibrio se encontraba su hermano.- ¡¿Eso es todo?! -Le mostro su mejor sonrisa de superioridad, una que fue igualada por Sasuke.

-No -Anunció casualmente, poniendo su mano sobre el mango sin moverse de su posición. Y expresó con voz burlona- Debes aprender a ver, hermana, ¡Chidori: Nagashi (Chidori: Explosión)! -La electricidad estalló debajo de la espada en una masa de púas que cuarteó la tierra estuvo a punto de atravesar a Satsuki.

- _Mierda_ -Pensó Satsuki ante tan obvio error. Ella sabía como solía usar sus jutsus su hermano, debió haber notado eso. Comenzó a correr con todo lo que podía, pero esas púas empezó a seguirla como una onda de rayos veloces y afilados. Pronto se acercó al borde del acantilado, y al verse sin escapatoria, decidió hacer algo muy osado.- ¡Ahí te ves!

La Uchiha salto al vacío, y al adherirse a las paredes de la montaña comenzó a correr en horizontal. Sasuke decidió seguirla, guiando la onda eléctrica con su mano.

Satsuki corría entre las rocas, daba saltos y maniobraba entre los escombros que caían por la electricidad que cuarteaba la tierra, usando las ramas que crecían en las paredes y el terreno a su favor. Podía sentir la electricidad zumbando detrás suyo, pero no se detenía.

En esa carrera frenética, ella provechaba para lanzar Kunai y Shuriken a su hermano que los quemaba con su Amaterasu al tiempo que seguía persiguiéndola con sus rayos- ¡Necesitas más que eso, Hermana! ¡Corre, si quieres! ¡Pero tarde o temprano de atraparé!

-Lo se muy bien, hermano -Le respondió ella saltando al vacío. Hizo sellos de mano con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra por la falda de la montaña, sin vacilar ni un segundo, aunque su mano estuviese siendo lacerada por la dura roca- ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bomba-Dragón de Agua)! .

Un gran dragón hecho de agua salió de la pared y detuvo el descenso de Satsuki. Ella había practicado muchas veces esa técnica. El transformar el agua de la atmósfera en agua normal. Era muy difícil, y solo podía hacerlo en pocas cantidades sin cansarse excesivamente. Y agradecía internamente su buen control del chakra.

Con una orden muda, el ser hecho de agua comenzó a perseguir a Sasuke. Su creadora lanzaba balas de fuego mientras que el dragón se mantenía lanzando balas de agua comprimida.- ¡¿Qué que parece esto, Nii-san?!.

-Impresionante, en verdad. -Alagó Sasuke formando dos Chidori y rebanó cada proyectil que llegaba a el a una velocidad prodigiosa, creando una fina estela de electricidad a su alrededor. En su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad- Pero necesitas algo más que eso para derrotarme.

Sobre su costado izquierdo se materializó una mano esquelética de tonos violáceos, el brazo del Susanoo, con una ballesta amarrada burdamente a el. Con su otra mano, Sasuke creó una delgada flecha de llamas negras que colocó en su ballesta fantasmal- ¡Muere!.

Apuntó con precisión, y disparó la flecha.

La creación de llamas negras surcó el cielo con velocidad segadora, volviéndose casi invisible, solo distinguida por ese fulgor negro y violeta que emanaba de ella.

-¡Esquívalo! -Obedeciendo la orden de su ama, el dragón maniobró en el aire intentando esquivar la flecha, pero esta súbitamente cambió de dirección y aumentó dramáticamente su velocidad clavándose en la cabeza del dragón de agua, lograron que la creación rugiera de dolor.

Pero, demostrando una gran resistencia, el ser de agua se seguía moviendo y atacando, aún con esa flecha negra clavada entre los ojos, aunque un poco más lento que antes. Satsuki continuó su ofensiva, lanzando bolas de fuego y agua. Fue entonces que el Uchiha decidió acabar con eso.

Alzó una de sus manos señalando al dragón, la rabia brillando en sus ojos rojos- ¡Arde! -Masculló con furia apretando la mano con fuerza, activando el fuego negro y el agua estallo en llamas negras que formaron una estructura de púas que destruyeron el dragón en segundos, obligando a Satsuki a saltar.- Chidori Senbon.

Una ráfaga en abanico de minúsculas agujas de rayos fue disparada, todas apuntando a Satsuki.

- _Mierda_ ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! -Dos clones aparecieron al lado de Satsuki, la tomaron de los brazos y la arrojaron haciendo que evitara la ráfaga de Senbon de rayos, la cual fue recibida por los clones que desaparecieron en el aire.- ¡Muere!

Dos clones aparecieron detrás suyo, uniéndose a su danza de cortes mortales. Pero, a pesar de la superioridad numérica de su hermana, Sasuke las estaba controlando bastante bien.

Con sus dos espadas, podía bloquear y contraatacar fácilmente. Pero fue sorprendido por un gancho que lo hizo tambalear- ¡Todas juntas! -Gritaron las Satsuki al unisono, comenzando a crear más y más clones, mientras otras atacaban a Sasuke con espadas y puños.

Poco a poco comenzaban a abrumarlo. Unas lanzaban cortes, otras golpes y patadas. Una lanzó un gancho, y Sasuke se hecho para atrás para luego agacharse esquivando una patada, pero no pudo evitar otro golpe que lo hizo retroceder. En otra bomba de humo aparecieron dos clones más. Sus golpes no cesaban, y cada vez que acaba con una otras dos la reemplazaban.

Pronto comenzaron a rodearlo, preparándose para acabarlo. Pero Sasuke alcanzó a hacer un sello de mano.

Sin decir menor palabra, y con sus manos cubiertas de rayos, se movió a gran velocidad cortando y apuñalando los clones. Quebraba espadas, que desaparecían en nubes de humo al igual que sus portadoras, y paralizaba con la estática que cubría su cuerpo a aquellas que intentaban golpearle.- ¡Maldición! -Escucho maldecir a una, pero eso no evito que siguiera con su cometido.

En unos minutos logró hacer una zona segura, en la que aprovechó para hacer sellos manuales. Las clones que no estaban destruidas, junto con su creadora que afortunadamente solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños dolorosos, se levantaron en el aire con sus espadas listas para convertir en brocheta a Sasuke.

Lejos de estar preocupado o asustado, Sasuke mostraba una calma y seguridad abrumadoras, que confundían a sus agresoras. Unió sus manos en un último sello, y exclamó con soberbia- ¡Enton: Honoikazuchi (Elemento Llama: Fuego Relámpago)! -El fuego negro se hizo presente bajo sus pies y a su alrededor, emergiendo como afiladas estacas que apuñalaron a cada clon de Satsuki, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Solo la original se salvó, gracias a un brazo esquelético magenta que sostenía con fuerza la estaca azabache. Sus ojos, antes con tres aspas, ahora tenían tres violentos rayos cruzados formando una hélice, con tres triángulos unidos por las puntas donde se unían los rayos.- ¡Marchate!.

Subiendo por ese brazo de huesos fantasmales, un dragón e agua tomó forma y se lanzó sobre Sasuke, quien con un Shunshin apareció metros lejos del ataque. Donde había estado Sasuke, había un pequeño cráter lleno de agua humeante.

Rápidamente, Satsuki desactivo su Mangekyō. Ella no solía usarlo en batalla, a diferencia de Sasuke quien lo usaba en casi todos sus ataques. Simplemente..., no iba con ella. Comenzó a respirar con pesadez, su chakra se comenzaba a agotar, pero no era nada que una píldora de soldado no resolviera.

Pero, concentrándose en la batalla, vio como Sasuke comenzaba a hacer sellos.- Te mostraré el verdadero poder. ¡El poder de un Uchiha!

Terminó la secuencia y una densa niebla negra lo cubrió todo. El cielo también pareció oscurecerse, y un frío espectral subía por la columna de Satsuki.

Intentó ver a través de la niebla con su Sharingan, pero no lo logró.- _Debe haberla llenado de chakra. Puedo suponer que el sí puede verme. Inteligente sin duda, pero nunca planeó esto_ -Hizo sellos de mano y cerró los ojos, una leve capa de chakra se hizo presente sobre su cuerpo antes de estallar y desvanecerse entre la oscuridad.

Segundos después una ola de kunai y Shuriken cortaron la niebla detrás suyo. Los repelió a todos, llenando el lugar con el suave sonido del metal. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que una voz rasgo el aire.

-¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! -Un gran dragón de llamas roja abrió la niebla, lanzándose con sus fauces quemadas sobre Satsuki. A penas pudo retroceder, y fue atacada por ahora tres ráfagas de armas desde tres lugares distintos.

Comenzó a repelerlos, con la dificultad de que las armas venían desde el frente, desde un costado, y detrás suyo. Pero eran demasiadas. No podía repeler todas a la vez. Pronto su ropa se llenó de cortes, al igual que su rostro y brazos.

Un movimiento veloz, como un rayo, llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. En un minúsculo intervalo en el lanzamiento de aquellas armas, Sasuke se lanzó a una velocidad segadora sobre Satsuki tomando uno de los Kunai que surcaban el aire.

Con cada choque entre espada y kunai, la niebla era iluminada por las chispas ardientes. Otro Sasuke se unió a la ecuación, y dominaron totalmente a Satsuki.- ¡Recuerda lo que dijo Oto-sama! -Choque, choque- ¡Y lo que dijo Nii-san!

Trasladándose como una sombra, ambos se posicionaron detrás de Satsuki.- ¡Siempre usa todo tu poder! ¡HYAHH! ¡HAHH! -Dieron un corte a sus costillas moviéndose al frente, otro por sobre el anterior regresando atrás, y uno ascendente pasando entre los dos anteriores elevándose sobre Satsuki con un potente salto.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! -Ambas bolas de fuego engulleron a Satsuki, quemando la niebla- ¡Amaterasu! -Las llamas negras estallaron la bola de fuego, volviéndola una enorme ascua de rojo carmesí y negro azabache en donde anteriormente había estado la pelinegra. La niebla ya se había disipado, dejando ver la multitud de armas arrojadizas clavadas en el suelo, algunas enteras, otras partidas por los tajos de Satsuki.

Sasuke deshizo su clon, y cubriendo su mano de rayos, comenzó a dibujar círculos en el cielo al tiempo que dejaba una estela de centellas- Raiton: Raijin no Ringu (Elemento Rayo: Anillo del Dios del Trueno).

Cinco poderosos anillos de rayos se formaron rodeando su brazo, y con solo agitarlo fueron lanzados al fuego que atravesaron limpiamente. Le dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar a la barrera pero un ruido hizo que se detuviera.

 _ **Crash, Crash, Crash. ¡BRUM! ¡BRUM!**_

De las llamas emergió repentinamente un brazo esquelético con los anillos en mano, que fueron destruidos como simple cristal, y que se aferró con fuerza a el duro suelo. Luego otros tres salieron detrás de el, soltando manotazos con gran furia, destruyendo el suelo a la vez que apartaban las llamas. En pocos segundos, carne y piel espectral, y una armadura de textura similar a cáscaras los cubrieron aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad con la que destruían todo. En unos minutos se replegaron a las llamas que persistían en el centro y...

 _ **¡BOOOOOMMM!**_

El fuego estallo en miles y miles de partículas de cenizas y trozos pequeños de ascuas apagándose y dispersándose en el viento. Trozos de tierra volaron por todos lados. Emergiendo del suelo lentamente, entre los pocos restos del fuego, estaba el Susanoo de Satsuki.

De un color magenta, era en sí idéntico al de su hermano, quizás reverenciando las grandes similitudes que existían entre estos dos, pero con pequeñas diferencias que mostraban también lo diferentes que eran. Lo único que lo diferenciaba, era que la capucha parecía la cabeza de un león, con tres dientes rectos y afilados sobresaliendo hacía afuera debajo de los fantasmales ojos dorados del ser espiritual.

Dos de sus manos empuñaban unas espadas de filo aserrado, otra un orbe de chakra rosado, mientras que la restante se aferraba al suelo con fuerza al punto que agrietaba todo a su alrededor. Pequeñas espirales celestes lo rodeaban, disipándose al tiempo que se formaban en intervalos de segundos.

Dentro de la creación, apoyándose débilmente en este, estaba Satsuki.

Su rostro lleno de cortes, unos superficiales y otros más profundos. Su blusa estaba llena de rasgaduras y tajos sangrantes, siendo los más graves los ocasionados por el inclemente embate de Sasuke y su clon, hasta el punto de parecer una especie de top que revelaba su torso y parte de su bien formada cintura cuya atención era desviada por la sangre y el hollín que la cubrían. La sangre corría por sus piernas, también llenas de cortes. Tenía una mirada burlona, sus ojos mostraban su Mangekyō.

-Eso... es todo -Se recompuso, tomando un par de píldoras. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, muy lentamente cierto, pero al menos se sanaba- Nii-san.

Sus manos se movieron en sellos. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo, y retrajo su puño con la vista fija en Sasuke. Tenía fuego en la mirada. Una tenue aura rosada la cubría, haciendo ondear su largo cabello azabache a pesar de no haber viento alguno- Sera mejor que esquives esto, porque... puede que termine matándote.

Una gran columna de fuego, alargada como un colmillo se formó frente a ella, irradiando luz y calor en todas direcciones al punto que Sasuke podía sentir vagamente el calor que emanaban. De tonos dorados y rojizos, brillaba con gran fuerza. Solo bastaron unas palabras y soltar un golpe- Raion Kiba.

Y una enorme columna de fuego ascendió por los cielos, seguida de un gran estallido. Una gruesa columna de humo comenzó a ascender, un perforador aroma a quemado invadió el lugar. Quizás...nadie volvería a ver a Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta Aquí!**_

Creo que soy un poco malo para cortarlo en este momento, pero tranquilos, que el próximo capítulo tendrá un final...muy sorprendente. Creo que muchos querrán sacar las trinches, aunque tengo mis dudas si la muchedumbre me perseguirá a mi por hacerlo o a él... hum, curioso.

Espero que estén satisfechos con los niveles parecidos de los hermanos. Sasuke esta inclinado más al Mangekyō y a usar jutsus con propósitos ocultos junto a su Kenjutsu, mientras que Satsuki se inclina más al Suiton y al control del chakra junto a jutsus poderosos y al igual que su hermano el Kenjutsu, pero sin descuidar su Sharingan. A Satsuki la planee para contrastar con Sasuke, pero sin llegar a opacarlo y más bien resaltando sus diferencias y similitudes.

Espero que les haya gustado la pelea, y si les gusto dejen sus reviews aquí abajo para ver que opinan y quizás en el futuro les dé una agradable sorpresa. El próximo capítulo ya esta listo, pero lo subiré el 28 de junio, así que por ahora solo les resta esperar. Ahora sin mucho más que decir me despido.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


	12. Aviso

_Hola a todos los lectores, si se preguntan que sucede, pues...no estoy satisfecho por el curso que tomo la historia. Esta es una de las primeras que hice, y le tengo mucho aprecio para dejarla perder._

 _Es por eso que decidí reescribirla, como otras que tengo, y esperar que salgan mucho mejor ahora que tengo más experiencia._

 _El capítulo 1 ya esta reescrito, así que pasen a leerlo y espero que lo disfruten._


End file.
